Freedom Writers
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. Sebuah nama kecil untuknya adalah bukti penghargaan kami padanya. Meskipun tembok tebal yang selalu menjadi batas paling absurd di kelas ini telah dihancurkannya, aku akan tetap menjadi diriku. Ya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang hidup dalam gelap. RnR!
1. Book One

_**--Freedom Writers--**_

_by Emi Yoshikuni_

_6__th__ January, 2010_

_-_

_-_

_Naruto © Masashi Kisihimoto_

_Freedom Writers © 203 Classroom Diary_

_-_

_-_

* * *

_This story is dedicated to all SasuSaku fans!_

_And all teachers who always dedicate their lifes for unbelieveable pupils..._

_Tambahan juga buat ShizuGen fans! InoSai fans! NaruHina fans! Hehe..._

Warning : AU, OOC

* * *

_**Sakura...**_

Aku terlahir sebagai seorang anak perempuan di dunia yang kejam ini. Hari ini, aku baru saja merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-sebelas. Kata orang-orang, di usia seperti itu, seorang gadis harus mengalihkan cara pandangnya yang kekanak-kanakan menuju ke arah yang lebih dewasa. Aku pun mau tak mau harus menerima paradigma itu. Aku membuang semua boneka _teddy bear-_ku, alat masak-memasak yang terbuat dari _tupperwear, _dan _kawat gigiku_.

Ayahku memberikan sebuah hadiah yang sangat istimewa padaku. Katanya, ia akan mengajakku ke suatu toko entah apa itu. Aku diberi kebebasan untuk memilih sendiri hadiah apa yang kuinginkan darinya. Dan di sinilah aku berakhir. Sebuah toko yang berisi segala hal yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah _putri dunia _itu. Ya. _A barbie doll_. Semua gadis seusiaku pasti menginginkannya di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-sebelas. Tapi, ayahku tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk memilihnya. Katanya, _barbie _hanya simbol dari kecantikan yang fana, omong kosong dan membuang-buang mimpi anak perempuan yang tidak sempurna. Dan, _warna kulit _kami berbeda.

Ayahku adalah seorang Jepang sedangkan Ibuku adalah seorang imigran gelap dari Amerika Latin., tepatnya _Peru_. Kami membentuk komunitas kami sendiri. Kau lihat saja perpaduan dari kedua ras yang berbeda itu. Tidak akan sama seperti _barbie doll _yang selalu memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya, kulit putihnya yang mulus, dan rambut pirangnya serta iris biru yang indah.

Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Bagi _kami_, _kekuatan_-lah yang akan menjadi pembanding terbesar dalam pencapaian sempurna. Di saat kau bisa memukul atau melindungi _wilayahmu _atau bahkan mati dengan darah juangmu di jalan sebagai pahlawan, maka itulah yang _kami _katakan sebagai kecantikan yang sempurna. Untuk itulah aku lebih memilih sarung tangan _boxing _daripada _barbie doll_.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi diriku. Aku baru saja memasuki komunitasku yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau bayangkan. Untuk membuktikan bahwa kau _kuat, _kau harus rela mengorbankan wajah cantikmu ataupun kulit mulusmu untuk dipukul atau setidaknya mendapatkan luka lebam yang tak bisa hilang dalam waktu sehari saja. Kau tahu. Saat kau mampu melawan rasa takutmu ataupun membuang jauh-jauh rasa kasihan itu, maka kau bisa menjadi kebangaan bagi komunitasmu. Dan itulah yang menjadi jalan pikiranku hingga saat ini.

Aku bangga dengan diriku. Aku bangga dengan warna rambutku yang berbeda. Aku bangga pada ayah dan ibuku yang selalu siap menemaniku kala aku membutuhkannya. Aku bangga dengan _warna kulit kami_. Sungguh aneh memang. Tapi, itulah kenyataan di distrik paling miskin di wilayah Kanto ini. Para _yakuza _dari kota-kota besar sering mendatangi komunitas _kami_.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah _yakuza_ dengan ciri khas yang tertera pada setiap jaket mereka. Sebuah lambang kipas berwarna _merah_ dan _putih_. Kelompok mereka adalah kelompok _yakuza _yang paling terkeji bagiku. Yang aku tahu, pemimpin dari klan _yakuza _mereka adalah seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kucir. Entah siapa namanya tapi yang jelas aku akan membencinya sampai aku _mati_.

Mereka pikir, kami ini adalah suatu komunitas yang harus disingkirkan karena kami berbeda dari mereka. Warna kulit kami tidak seputih kulit mereka. Mata kami tidak sehitam mata mereka dan rambut kami pun tidak sehitam rambut mereka. Dan bagi mereka, itu adalah suatu kutukan. Perbedaan bagi mereka adalah sesuatu yang harus disingkirkan. Oleh karena itu, mulai sejak _saat itu, _saat di mana aku melihat pembunuhan keji pertama yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang brengsek itu pada ayahku, aku akan selalu melindungi komunitas _kami _dan takkan pernah mengkhianatinya...

-

-

_**Shizune...**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku mengajar sebagai seorang guru di sebuah SMA wilayah Kanto. Terdengar sangat gila memang. Aku baru saja diterima sebagai guru dan tiba-tiba saja aku memilih sendiri sekolah yang terletak di wilayah yang kata orang-orang adalah wilayah dengan masalah _geng _yang paling buruk. Aku berusaha melupakan kengerian tanpa bukti itu sejenak dengan menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya perlahan di balkon kamar tidurku bersama dengan _suamiku _yang tercinta. Sudah dua tahun kami menikah tapi Tuhan sepertinya belum mau menitipkan kepada kami seorang anak.

Dia adalah _Shiranui Genma_. Suami sekaligus arsitek favoritku sejak aku masih duduk di bangku kuliah. _Hmm._

Aku sebenarnya bercita-cita tuk menjadi seorang pengacara, sama seperti ayahku yang mengutamakan pekerjaannya dalam hal perlindungan hak-hak sipil. Tapi, aku malah berpikir ulang mengenai cita-citaku itu. Sama seperti yang kukatakan saat _Tsunade-sama _mewawancaraiku.

"_Wajahmu cantik. Usiamu juga masih muda. Dan... suamimu juga tampan dan mempunyai jabatan yang tinggi. Kau bisa menjadi seorang model atau artis kalau kau mau. Kau bahkan lulus summa cumlaude untuk sarjana hukum yang telah kau lalui. Kau pasti bisa menjadi seorang pengacara, sesuai dengan cita-cita yang kau tulis di CV-mu. Pertanyaanku... kenapa kau malah memilih tuk menjadi seorang guru?" tanyanya padaku dengan wajahnya seperti dikerut-kerutkan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum._

"_Ya, itu memang benar. Saya ingin sekali menjadi seorang pengacara ataupun mendirikan firma hukum. Tapi... saat saya lihat-lihat, masalah kriminal maupun masalah hukum yang dilalui oleh orang-orang di negara kita tak bisa diselesaikan dengan hanya memenjarakan mereka dan memulangkan mereka dalam waktu yang entah kapan itu―_

"―_bagi saya, awal dari segala masalah yang muncul dalam masyarakat kita ialah penempatan identitas diri yang salah. Mereka seakan kehilangan jati diri mereka dan tujuan hidup mereka. Seandainya sejak awal mereka sudah tahu jalan apa yang ingin mereka lalui dan segala risiko yang ada, maka mereka bisa mengatur sisi psikologis diri mereka untuk menjadi manusia yang lebih menghargai hidup dan kehidupan orang lain. _

―_Kegagalan akan suatu hal dan perbedaan yang ada sering menjadi pemicu tindak kriminalisasi dalam diri mereka. Oleh karena itu, tempat awal yang tepat untuk membentuk pribadi dengan identitas yang kuat ialah sekolah. Maka dari itu, saya mengubah cita-cita saya itu dan menjadi seorang guru. Apakah itu salah, Tsunade-sama?"_

_Ia tertegun sebentar. Aku melihat kerutan yang dibuat-buat itu kembali berelaksasi. Ia menaikkan kacamata bulan sabitnya yang berantai dan memandangku dengan tatapan heran._

"_Sungguh pikiran yang sangat matang. Well, sepertinya Anda adalah sosok guru yang kami cari akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh hal yang tidak mudah bisa merekrut seorang pendidik dengan karakter seperti Anda. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya bisa bertahan selama seminggu di sekolah ini. Hahh... kuharap Anda mampu bertahan, Shizune-san sebab jika apa yang Anda katakan tadi adalah benar, maka dunia yang awalnya terbuat dari api itu akan berubah menjadi air." ujarnya seraya melepaskan kacamatanya itu. Ia menatap tajam ke arahku._

"_Saya selalu siap dengan rintangan apapun, Tsunade-sama. Sama seperti Annie Sullivan yang mampu mengubah seorang Helen Keller yang pembangkang, buta akan dunia, tuli akan nyanyian, dan bisu akan sajak, menjadi Helen Keller yang bisa membedakan segala sesuatunya dengan hati. Itulah misi saya."_

_Tsunade-sama menyandarkan dagunya di buku-buku jemarinya. Ada yang aneh dengan tatapannya itu. Ia seperti sedang berusaha untuk membaca pikiranku. Tapi, yang kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum. Lama bagiku untuk mencerna kembali apa yang telah kukatakan padanya namun kurasa dia telah mengerti lebih awal daripada diriku sendiri._

"_Hmm. Aku tahu Anda sangat suka membaca novel-novel berbahasa asing dan hal itu penting, apalagi Anda adalah seorang guru bahasa Inggris. Tetapi, Anda harus tetap melihat kualitas murid-murid itu sendiri sebab aku tak bisa menjamin cara yang sama akan mempan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Masalahnya ialah, Annie Sullivan hanya mengatasi satu anak saja. Tapi, yang akan Anda hadapi adalah dua puluh anak. Mengapa mereka sedikit? Alasannya simpel. Itu karena mereka adalah murid-murid sisa yang tak berguna, yang setiap hari hanya bisa membuat masalah, masalah, dan masalah di lingkungan sekolah maupun di wilayah distrik ini―"_

"_Saya memang hanya bisa berbicara tentang ideologi saya saat ini. Dan sangat susah untuk mewujudkannya tanpa perjuangan yang berat. Tapi..."_

_Wanita paruh baya itu menaikkan alisnya seraya memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Tapi?"_

"―_bagi saya, __**seorang pelaut yang hebat takkan pernah lahir dari laut yang tenang**__." jawabku dengan senyum puas. Ah. Aku memakai kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh Genma saat ia berada dalam keadaan genting dan lelah. Perlu dicatat. Itulah satu alasan mengapa aku sangat menyukai suamiku itu. _

_Sekali lagi. Ia menaikkan alisnya dan membiarkan matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Ia lalu menutup kembali map CV-ku dan kudengar hembusan napas panjang dari mulutnya._

"_Yah, baiklah. Apapun itu alasannya, aku percaya. Tapi, tetap kuingatkan satu hal pada Anda, Shizune-san. Cara yang sama takkan pernah berhasil untuk kedua kalinya. Itulah pengalaman yang selama ini kulalui." katanya mengingatkan, "kurasa sampai di sini dulu wawancaranya. Selamat sore dan selamat bergabung di Hiruzen High School."_

Ah!

Sungguh sesi wawancara yang mendebarkan. Kupikir aku akan mati di tempat itu tapi semangatku untuk tetap membawa calon murid-muridku ke masa depan yang lebih terarah akan selalu ada meskipun aku harus mengorbankan banyak hal, terutama _waktu _bersama suamiku, Genma.

"Hei."

Aku berbalik. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling perutku dari arah belakangku. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Tentu saja _dia. Hahh..._

"Hmm?"

"Hari ini hari pertamamu mengajar kan? Kau tahu, waktu kau bilang kau akan menjadi seorang guru, aku sangat terkejut. Ayah juga sempat kaget kan? Kupikir waktu itu, kau hanya bercanda, tau-tau kau benar-benar akan menjadi guru." ujarnya dengan semakin mengeratkan lingkarannya dan bermalas-malasan di pundakku.

"Kan sudah kujelaskan panjang lebar padamu dan juga Ayah. Kata beliau, beliau selalu _open minded _dengan keputusanku selama itu benar. Lalu kau? Bukannya waktu itu kau hanya menjawab '_Itu ide yang sangat bagus Shizu-chan. Anak-anak zaman sekarang butuh figur guru seperti dirimu. Berani, kuat dan punya ide yang brilian!'. _Bukan begitu, _Gen-chan? _Dan bicara tentang sekolah. Bukannya waktu itu juga, kau bilang kalau kau berniat untuk mengambil gelar doktor kan?"

Genma terdiam. Entah kenapa kalau kusinggung masalah itu, ia jadi pendiam lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan melepaskan kedua lengannya di sepanjang perutku. Aku berbalik menatapnya. Lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan wajah malasnya di depanku. Aku pun menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Hei pemalas... dunia tetap akan _berputar _bagi orang malas, kau tahu kan? Dan... bukannya kau selalu bilang, '_seorang pelaut yang hebat takkan pernah lahir dari laut yang tenang'_? Itu artinya seorang Shiranui Genma harus selalu _survive _dan berani mengambil tindakan di saat-saat yang genting. Dan―

Aku mencium bau yang aneh. Hembusan angin dari balkon rupanya mengindikasikan bahwa matahari semakin tinggi. Tapi bau aneh itu semakin tercium jelas saat sepoi angin melewati tubuh Genma. Kurasa dia belum mandi. Dasar.

"Ah! Kau bau sekali! Mandi sana!" ejekku seraya memutar tubuhnya dan mendorongnya. Dia pun hanya tertawa kecil dan malah menarikku.

"Tidak tanpamu." katanya dengan senyum usil nan jahil. Dasar dia ini.

"Aku sudah mandi sejak sejam yang lalu! Dan _oh_! Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau terlambat. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupku dan aku tidak mau terlambat hanya karena harus mengurusi _anak kecil _yang susah sekali disuruh mandi..." teriakku sambil berusaha mendorong Genma menuju kamar mandi. Dia ini susah sekali kalau disuruh bangun pagi ataupun mandi. _Hahh..._

"He? Tadi kau bilang hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah? Jadi hari pernikahan kita bukan hari _yang_ _paling _dari _yang paling _ya? Kau jahat sekali _Shizu-chan..._"

Pipiku memerah. Dia mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Tipikal anak dewasa yang kekanak-kanakan. "Iya, iya. Hari pernikahan kita adalah hari _yang super sangat paling penting _bersejarah dalam hidupku. Kau sudah senang? Nah, sekarang kau mandi ya." balasku sembari menerbangkan handuk ke wajahnya dan aku pun berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Oh ya! Sarapan sudah kusiapkan. Masih hangat kok! Aku pergi dulu ya!!" seruku sambil mengenakan high heels, jas, dan tas kerjaku. Dan aku pun melesat keluar dari kamar.

"_Shizu-chan! _Ada yang kau lupa!"

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara Genma dari arah kamar. Mendengar kata _lupa, _jangan-jangan aku memang melupakan sesuatu. Aku pun kembali ke dalam kamar. Saat kubuka pintu kamar, aku sudah mendapati Genma yang bertelanjang dada dengan hanya sehelai handuk yang menutupi bagian tungkai atasnya, tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku kaget setengah mati. Wajahku terasa panas sekali, entah karena apa. Dan ternyata ia mengecup keningku.

"_Ganbatte ne sensei._"

Aku tersenyum. Semoga hari ini akan menjadi awal yang baik di kehidupanku sebagai seorang pengajar sekaligus _mentari bagi bibit-bibit mawar yang indah..._

"_Um. Ja'._"

-

-

_**Uchiha Compound...**_

Suara-suara tak menyenangkan terasa memenuhi seisi _dojo _yang seluruh dindingnya diisi dengan lukisan-lukisan dewa semua elemen bumi ataupun lambang-lambang kipas bergradasi putih dan merah itu. Lelaki-lelaki kekar berpakaian serba hitam dengan _obi _merah menjadi penghias utama dari setiap sudut _dojo_. Seorang pria dengan kerutan sedikit kasar di wajahnya duduk bersila sambil menyilangkan lengan di dadanya―mengamati tiap gerakan dari pria-pria kekar di hadapannya. Jatuh. Terluka. Lebam. Sakit. Hentakan. Elakan. Dan percikan _darah_. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan suasana yang ada.

"_Shisui! _Gerakanmu masih lamban! Kalau kau masih begitu terus, kau bisa dikalahkan oleh perempuan yang usianya jauh di bawahmu!! Ulangi gerakan itu lagi!"

Pria yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk pelan. Luka lebam dan tetesan darah merah menghiasi selusur wajah putihnya. Buku-buku tangannya pun telah berubah warna. Biru atau ungu.

"Kalian semua!!" teriak pria berkerut itu. Perkelahian tanpa senjata itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyebabkan keheningan. Kedua mata yang sedari tadi menutup itu kini terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan betapa sadis perangainya, "kalian menganggap diri kalian sebagai _Uchiha _hanya dengan kemampuan yang seperti itu? Apakah itu pantas, _hah_?!"

"_Maafkan kami, Fugaku-sama!_" seru orang-orang itu bersama.

"_Che_." komennya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "sudah, hentikan saja latihan hari ini. Dan kau _Shisui― _tetap lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ingat. Kita adalah _Uchiha. _Dan tak ada seorang pun dari _Uchiha _yang lemah dan meninggalkan _darah-_nya, kecuali―

―_anakku yang bodoh itu_.

Pria separuh baya yang disebut Fugaku kemudian berdiri pelan dari _futon _yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk bersila. Baru saja ia akan membuat langkah, tiba-tiba pintu _dojo _itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang mengejutkan bagi Fugaku.

"Maafkan saya _Sasuke-sama, _tapi Anda tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan _dojo _sampai latihan selesai." ujar seorang pelayan yang menjaga pintu _dojo _dari luar.

Si pelayan hanya mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari pemuda berpostur yang boleh dikata sangat sempurna itu. Rambut hitamnya yang mencuat ke belakang semakin menjadikannya bak seorang pangeran. Namun kenyataannya ia bukanlah _sang pangeran_. Ia hanyalah putra yang terbuang bersama dengan sang ibunda yang kini terbaring sakit.

"Ah, _Sasuke_. Masuklah, nak. Akhirnya kau datang juga. Sudah sangat lama sejak kau pergi bersama dengan ibumu itu. _Bukan begitu_?"

Para _petarung _yang sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian menyeret tubuh mereka menuju ke pinggir-pinggir _dojo_―memberikan ruang bagi _sang pangeran _yang terbuang itu untuk berjalan mendekati sang _ayah_ yang terlihat begitu dingin di depannya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga jarak wajahnya dengan wajah sang ayah hanya tinggal semeter saja.

"Kau masih marah pada ayahmu ini, _Sasuke_?" tanya Fugaku dengan kerutan wajah yang dingin, tidak menampakkan setitik emosi apapun itu, "atau kau meminta untuk kembali ke _rumah_?"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Ia harus bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak melakukan kebodohan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Demi ibunya yang kini terbaring sakit dan demi masa depannya yang entah akan berakhir di mana. Bulir-bulir darah menetes dari jemarinya. semakin erat yang mengepalkan tangannya tapi raut wajahnya juga tidak kalah dinginnya seperti ayahnya.

"Kau boleh memarahiku, memukulku, mencekikku atau bahkan _membuangku _begitu saja. Tapi... kau tidak berhak memperlakukan _ibuku _seperti kau memperlakukan orang-orang di luar sana tanpa perasaan!" ujar Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, "ia mengalami paranoid. Ia mengira kalau aku adalah _Itachi_! Ia mengira kalau aku adalah _Itachi! Itachi! Anak _yang juga kau buang di jalanan dalam pertarungan konyol antar kelompok _yakuza _bodoh milik kalian! Setiap kali ia melihat wajahku, ia hanya bisa menangis dan melempariku dengan gelas, vas ataupun piring. Itu semua karena salahmu!! _Salahmu!_"

Wajah sang ayah tetap dingin. Kerutan kasar memenuhi wajah Sasuke. Suaranya yang lantang pun memenuhi seisi _dojo _itu. Urat-urat kemarahan terasa memenuhi dirinya saat ini.

"Jadi... kau datang ke sini hanya karena meminta pertanggungjawaban dariku atas _ibumu _yang lemah itu? Ingatlah Sasuke. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang sama berharganya. Dan ibumu telah menyetujuinya. Begitu pula dengan _Itachi..._"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ayah yang mengajarinya tentang kehidupan itu. Sungguh terlalu berbeda seperti dahulu. Ia tak paham dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang semakin jauh dari sosoknya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ada sebuah kemarahan yang tak bisa ditekan lagi dalam jiwa Sasuke. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia memang _lemah_.

"Dan kalau kau hanya datang ke rumah untuk meminta _uang _atas penyakit ibumu, kau bisa mendapatkannya jika kau mau kembali ke _rumahmu _yang sebenarnya ini, _nak_."

"Aku tak sudi menerima uangmu, _a-yah_. Kau pakai saja uang kotormu itu untuk membangun _klan yakuza-mu _ini agar semua orang di dunia tahu bahwa _Uchiha _adalah keluarga yang berisi orang-orang tak berguna. Dan di saat itu juga, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bangga terlahirkan di keluarg ini. Dan... aku tidak akan pernah bangga terlahirkan _sempurna_ seperti yang selalu _klan _ini katakan di depan komunitas yang berbeda dari kita―

―tak ada gunanya aku datang ke sini. Kupikir dengan mendengar kondisi ibu saat ini, kau akan sadar. _Heh_, ternyata tidak." sambungnya seraya berjalan mundur perlahan dan membalikkan tubuhnya―menjauhi kerumunan Uchiha yang saat ini sangat dibencinya.

"Kalau kau berani mengeluarkan langkah kakimu dari _dojo _ini, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke rumah ini lagi, Sasuke." ancam sang ayah dengan suara keras.

Sasuke hanya mengayunkan tangannya di atas dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya, "tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah ini lagi!"

"Kau tahu risiko seorang Uchiha yang hidup di jalanan, _hah?!_ Orang-orang di luar sana akan menjadikanmu sebagai sasaran empuk dan akan mempergunakanmu untuk menghancurkan _klan _ini. Kau tahu itu kan, _Sasuke? _Sekali lagi kutanya! Apa kau tahu itu, _Uchiha Sasuke_?!"

Mendengar teriakan sang ayah, tepat di depan pintu _dojo,_ _Sasuke_ kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan dalam saku celana putih panjangnya. Melihat lambang Uchiha yang terlukis dengan gagah di pintu kayu _dojo _itu semakin membuat Sasuke merasa tak senang. Ia lalu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan memberikan tekanan yang kuat-kuat dengan menembuskan kepalan tangannya yang berlapiskan kain putih itu pada sisi pintu.

Lambang Uchiha itu kini rusak dan hancur tepat di tengahnya. Semua orang yang mengamati kelakukan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Sedangkan sang ayah tetap memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya.

"Kau tahu―" Sasuke sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, "―inilah yang akan kulakukan jika kau tetap memperlakukan orang lain bahkan ibuku dengan seenaknya. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah ini selama kata _maaf _untuk ibuku tidak keluar dari mulutmu. Dan kata _maaf _untuk _Itachi..._"

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, membiarkan pintu yang sudah dihancurkan hanya dengan kepalan tangannya itu. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan keinginan ayahnya itu. Hanya demi sang ibu yang telah membawa dirinya jauh dari segala keburukan keluarganya, ia akan berjuang. Ia akan berjuang demi apa yang dianggapnya benar. Dan itulah jalannya saat ini...

"_Sudah tak ada gunanya. Kini, aku harus berjalan sendiri..._"

-

-

_**203 Classroom, 2**__**nd**__** Grade**_

Shizune baru saja memasuki salah satu kelas di antara beberapa kelas yang saling berhubungan itu. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya yang cerah―berharap dengan senyumnya ia dapat memberikan sedikit pencerahan di tahun ajaran baru ini. Suara-suara gelak tawa siswa-siswi dari arah koridor sedikit membangkitkan semangat mengajarnya untuk pertama kali. Ia melirik ke arah arlojinya. 08.00. Semestinya para siswa sudah harus tiba di kelasnya tapi ia tetap berpikir positif. Mungkin mereka terjebak macet, melihat hari ini adalah hari baru bersekolah.

Ia menunggu terlalu lama. Setengah hingga satu jam. Tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda akan datangnya seorang siswa ke dalam kelasnya. Sungguh mengherankan, pikirnya. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam kemudian memutuskan untuk mengintip ke arah luar kelas, berharap ada seseorang yang melewati koridor itu. Namun, nihil. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ia dan suara hembusan nafasnya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru. Baru saja ia akan terduduk, suara pintu yang digeserkan membuatnya harus berdiri lagi. _Ah! Akhirnya..._

"_Good Morning_." sapa Shizune. Karena ia adalah guru bahasa Inggris, maka ia akan menyapa dengan bahasa itu tentunya.

Satu siswa laki-laki yang baru saja masuk tidak menggubris sapaan Shizune. Ia hanya menguap lebar sambil membuang tasnya di salah satu kursi paling belakang. Rambut nanasnya mencuat ke atas. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia seperti orang Hawaii, hanya saja gaya berpakaiannya seperti seorang _rapper_, dengan kalung besar _silver _menggantung di lehernya.

Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat satu muridnya telah datang. Ia lalu memberanikan diri menyapa murid itu, "erm, boleh kutahu di mana teman-temanmu yang lain? Er, eh―"

"_Shikamaru_. Namanya Shikamaru Nara, _sensei_." jawab seorang siswa berbadan subur yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Gaya pakainnya juga serupa seperti pria nanas itu. "Dan oh ya, namaku Akamichi Chouji."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau tahu di mana teman-temanmu yang lain, _Chouji_?" tanya Shizune pelan. Ia lalu mengambil buku absensi yang menerakan foto-foto siswanya dan melihat kedua foto yang menampilkan wajah kedua anak itu.

Chouji menggeleng, membuat kalung-kalung entah bergambar apa itu yang tergantung di lehernya membuat suara bak gelas kaca yang dipukul oleh sendok besi. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Hmm, mungkin ada urusan dengan _geng _mereka. _Sensei _tahu kan maksudku?"

Mendengar kata _geng_, Shizune sedikit membulatkan matanya. Ia seperti menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. "Begitu ya? Tapi, bukannya sekarang adalah jam masuk? Apa mereka tidak tahu?"

"Hoahemmm... kelas ini membosankan. Ayo kita pulang saja, Chouji. Kita ke _basecamp _saja daripada di sini, membosankan... _Hoahhemm_..." tiba-tiba pria nanas itu berdiri dan berupaya untuk menarik lengan Chouji.

"Eh tapi Shikamaru... ini kan hari pertama kita sekolah. Kalau pulang sekarang, nanti ibumu bisa marah." ungkap Chouji, berusaha untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Shizune, "ini jam sekolah. Setelah kalian sudah meletakkan tas kalian dan duduk di kelas, itu artinya kalian siap untuk menerima pelajaran. Bukan begitu, Shikamaru-san?"

"Ah! Berisik! Yang mau aku sekolah itu bukan aku, tau'! Tapi ibuku! Dan aku mau sekolah atau tidak sekolah juga bukan urusanmu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Chouji!"

"Tap-tapi..." Chouji berusaha untuk tetap tinggal dalam kelas itu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Shizune yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Shikamaru-san, maaf, aku mungkin membosankan bagimu. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin dengan metode belajar yang akan kuterapkan di kelas ini, kau akan merasa tidak akan bosan lagi. Aku tahu dengan sistem yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, para siswa akan merasa bosan. Ya, aku tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, aku berupaya untuk memberikan kurikulum yang berbeda." ujar Shizune dengan senyum manis. Chouji yang mendengarnya sedikit tertarik.

"Be-benarkah itu, _sensei_?" tanya Chouji. Shizune pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "a-apakah kita akan melakukan _field trip_? Ah! Aku ingin sekali ke museum sejarah di kota. Soalnya sekolah ini tak pernah sekali pun mengadakan perjalanan seperti itu. Apakah _sensei _akan mengadakannya? Iya kah?"

Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. "Kurasa kita tidak akan melakukan hal itu sekarang, Chouji."

Chouji pun jadi lemas. "Tidak ya?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kelas ini sama tidak menariknya seperti tahun lalu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." ujar Shikamaru dengan kesal.

"Hei kalian! Biarkan aku memperlihatkan metode belajar itu sebelum kalian memutus―"

Suara pintu yang digeser paksa membuat Shizune, Chouji dan Shikamaru terkejut. Chouji dan Shikamaru berbalik dan melihat siapa yang baru saja tiba. Shizune pun sedikit tersenyum saat siswa ketiganya baru saja muncul. Tapi, yang terlihat dari raut wajah Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya raut wajah benci dan tak suka.

"_Well, well, burung gagak_ sudah tiba." kata Shikamaru kecil.

"Ah! _Good morning!_" sapa Shizune riang. Siswa yang dimaksud hanya berjalan dan tak menggubrisnya juga. Ia lalu menarik kursi paling belakang dekat sisi jendela dan melempar tasnya begitu saja. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya sambil melipat tangan. Shizune pun langsung membuka-buka buku absensinya dan mencari foto yang persis dengan wajah anak itu.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, _sensei_. Dibandingkan dengan siswa lainnya, dia itu yang paling bermasalah. Biasanya kita hanya akan berakhir di dalam _sel_ selama tiga atau lima hari karena ketahuan polisi berkelahi di jalan. Sedangkan dia... entahlah, mungkin empat atau lima bulan karena kasus yang lebih berat." ungkap Shikamaru dengan nada tidak suka. "Dan juga... dia itu tidak punya _teman_."

Meskipun tak percaya, Shizune kemudian menutup buku absensinya. "Kalian berdua, tetap berada dalam kelas ini. Dan jangan keluar sampai bel terakhir berbunyi." tegas Shizune, membuat kedua anak itu sedikit bergidik dan akhirnya kembali duduk diam di kursinya masing-masing.

Shizune berjalan mendekati pemuda tanggung bernama Sasuke itu. Ia menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian menyapanya lagi, "_Good morning, Sasuke-san_? Boleh kutahu di mana teman-temanmu yang lain?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepanya ke arah Shizune yang masih tersenyum ramah ke arahnya tapi tatapannya terlalu dingin dan menusuk. "Hn. Mereka di mana, itu bukan urusanku. Kusarankan agar kau mengurus saja urusanmu sendiri, _sensei_." jawabnya dengan nada sarkasme―kembali membalikkan wajahnya dan mulai menatap entah-apa-itu dari balik jendela.

Entah perasaan apa yang muncul di dalam diri seorang Shizune kala itu. Ia masih menolerir sikap malas ataupun kenakalan khas anak-anak pada siswanya, tapi untuk yang ini, dia seperti merasa ter―

_SREET_

Suara pintu yang digeser paksa dan kasar membuat Shizune dan dua siswa berpakaian ala _rapper _tadi memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sosok-sosok orang yang masuk. Seorang pria berambut nge-_bob _memasuki ruangan bernomor 203 itu dengan wajah _sumringah_. Shizune hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria yang begitu mirip _Bruce Lee _itu.

"Erm―Gai-_sensei_? A-ada apa?" tanya Shizune sedikit takut.

Tiba-tiba dari arah punggung guru berambut _nge-bob _itu muncul sosok anak laki-laki berambut _blond _yang sebagian besar rambutnya tertutupi oleh topi merk _NY_. Kalung-kalung silver super besar juga menggantung di lehernya. Pria bernama _Gai _itu kemudian menarik selusur kerah belakang jaket tebal milik anak laki-laki itu. Dengan paksa, ia menariknya dan memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. Muncul suara-suara hinaan dari arah anak laki-laki itu.

"_Na-naruto!_" teriak Chouji, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

"_Dasar dia itu_..." komen Shikamaru sembari berpangku tangan.

"Woi! Lepaskan aku, _Guru Alis Tebal!!_"

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau meletakkan tasmu dan duduk di kursimu dengan manis." jawab pria bernama Gai itu―masih mengerat kerah belakang anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu.

Kegaduhan itu tidak membuat pria berambut _raven _yang masih menatap ke arah langit itu memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Baginya, hal yang seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi di kala tahun ajaran baru dan pelakunya pastilah orang yang sama. Sang pengacau kelas nomor satu, _Uzumaki Naruto_.

"Sa-saya mohon lepaskan dia, _Gai-sensei_. Kurasa dia butuh ruang untuk beradaptasi di kelas ini." ujar Shizune berusaha meyakinkan. Meskipun kurang yakin, pria nge-_bob _itu lalu melepas terkamannya dari jaket Naruto. Naruto pun berusaha merapikan jaketnya yang hampir melorot. Pandangannya menjadi liar dan nyaris mengeluarkan kata-kata hinaan lagi tapi Shizune menuyuruh Naruto untuk duduk. Ia terus saja memanyunan bibirnya meskipun kedua teman se-_geng-_nya berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, _Gai-sensei_?"

"_Heh! _Anak liar itu berusaha untuk kabur dari area sekolah tapi sayang sekali aku berhasil menangkapnya dan menariknya kembali ke kelas." jawabnya dengan tatapan bak seorang pemenang ke arah Naruto, "kuharap Anda berhati-hati dengan anak itu, _Mam_. Dia bisa sangat berbahaya di dalam kelas. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja saya. Saya akan langsung menariknya kembali. Maaf sudah mengganggu pagi Anda, erm―"

"Shizune. Anda boleh memanggilku Shizune."

"Oh baiklah, Shizune-sensei." Sepersekian detik kemudian, pria itu berjalan keluar dari arah kelas dan menutup pintu geser. "Ingat pesan saya, Shizune-sensei. Kalau ada sesuatu terjadi, panggil saja saya."

Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum aneh seraya memijit-mijit tangannya, "i-iya."

"DASAR GURU ALIS TEBAL! AKU BENCI PADAMU!!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, saat Gai baru saja menutup pintu geser. Mendengar makian dari siswanya, Shizune langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah Naruto yang terlihat begitu kesal di kursinya.

Dengan sedikit mengernyit, Shizune berusaha untuk tampak tenang meskipun ia dibuat bingung oleh kelakukan siswa-siswanya di pagi ini. Shizune lalu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan terus menatap ke arah siswanya itu hingga ia kembali tenang.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau melakukan hal yang disebutkan oleh Gai-sensei tadi, _Uzumaki -san_?" tanya Shizune. Yang ditanya malah semakin emosi. Ia tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari gurunya itu dan tak mau bicara sepatah kata apapun. "Aku bertanya padamu, _anak muda_." tanyanya lagi dengan nada lebih tegas.

Naruto juga melipat tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lekukan jaketnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau melepas topinya itu. Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah lepas tangan jika temannya yang satu ini sudah kehilangan kesabaran. "_Uzumaki Naruto_! Itu namamu kan?" seru Shizune lebih keras.

"AH! BERISIK! Apa maumu, _guru baru_? Aku sudah duduk di sini, oke? Lakukan saja apa yang harus kau lakukan. Yang harus kau lakukan di ruangan menyebalkan ini hanya berceloteh tentang indahnya sekolah ataupun masa depan yang cerah jika kita bersekolah, _bla bla bla_ dan kemudian selesai. Kau mengucapkan _sampai jumpa anak-anak_, lalu keluar dari kelas ini dan _bump! _Kau akan digaji oleh pemerintah. Tidak susah kan? Jadi kumohon, lakukan saja tugas-tugas itu dan jangan hiraukan aku." jawab Naruto dengan cepat dan lantang sambil berdiri tepat di depan Shizune. Ia lalu kembali duduk hingga menyebabkan suara dentuman keras.

Sang guru berusaha untuk mengatur nafas dan emosinya. Sungguh sangat sulit untuk berada pada situasi seperti itu jika kau tak punya manajemen emosi yang baik.

"Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal yang tidak berkenan di hatimu, Uzumaki-san. Tapi, seorang guru tidak bekerja semata-mata untuk uang seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku punya tujuan yang ingin kucapai. Dan _uang _tidak akan pernah bisa membayar jerih payah karena pencapaian tujuan itu. Jadi... kuharap kau untuk tidak menilai seseorang dari _luarnya_ saja tapi―

"―lihatlah dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan mengubah paradigmamu tentang diriku itu setelah kau melihat metode apa yang akan kuberikan di kelas ini." sambung Shizune dengan senyum ramah. "Dan... mengenai _field trip _yang tadi kau sebutkan Chouji, kita akan melakukannya tapi tidak sekarang. Aku janji."

Chouji pun tersenyum riang seraya melayangkan kedua tangannya ke angkasa, "HORE! Kita akan ke museum! Kita akan ke museum!"

Shizune tersenyum senang saat ia melihat kelakukan Chouji yang seperti itu. _Kuharap tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan..._

Meskipun masih sedikit sebal, Naruto tetap terduduk di kursinya dengan gaya entah bagaimana itu posenya. Saat ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, ia bisa mendapati musuh bebuyutannya. Bukan hanya secara personal tapi antar _geng _mereka. "_Si Uchiha_."

Melihat dirinya terus saja ditatap oleh pemuda _blondy _itu, Sasuke merasa tidak suka. Ia kemudian membalas tatapannya dan kalau bisa, mungkin ada semacam kilat-kilat biru menyambar di antara mereka saat itu. Namun, belum sempat Naruto bergerak karena ingin sekali memukulnya, suara pintu bergeser terdengar lagi. Beberapa siswa dan siswi mulai berdatangan ke kelas itu dengan gaya mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa siswa mulai mengambil tempat untuk mereka duduk tapi ada hal yang membuat Shizune merasa terusik. Tiba-tiba saja, entah mengapa, terbentuk semacam _blok-blok _di antara siswa-siswi dalam ruangan kelas itu. Di sudut kiri belakang seperti tergabung siswa dan siswi dengan kemiripan yang sama satu sama lainnya. Namun, di sudut kanan belakang―tempat duduk Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji―terbentuk blok yang berbeda.

Dari arah depan kanan maupun kiri sama saja. Sasuke yang merasa dirinya lain daripada yang lain ditinggalkan dan duduk sendirian di ujung kiri paling belakang. Shizune tak paham dengan perilaku siswa-siswinya. Kursi-kursi yang tadinya tertata beraturan kini membentuk tidak jelas.

Ia baru saja mengambil kapur dan menuliskan namanya di papan. Hanya Shizune yang ia tulis dan tidak tertulis dalam bentuk _Katakana, _melainkan huruf latin biasa. SHIZUNE.

"_Baiklah! GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!_" sapa Shizune dengan riang. Meskipun ia sudah memakai suaranya yang paling keras, kegaduhan yang diciptakan oleh para siswa dalam blok-blok mereka mengalahkan suaranya.

Meskipun diulang-ulang, tak ada yang mau mendengarkannya hingga―

Mereka semua terdiam entah karena apa. Sesaat kemudian, muncul sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda memasuki ruangan kelas yang tadinya sangat gaduh itu kemudian menjadi tenang. Sangat tenang. Tak ada suara apapun. Dengan langkah pasti, gadis yang memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan jaket tebal polkadot itu menuju ke salah satu kursi yang terabaikan dan membuang tasnya. Melihat hal itu, Shizune pun kembali memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Um, _well_, karena kita kedatangan satu siswi lagi, sebaiknya aku memperkenalkan diri lagi. Mm, namaku―"

"Shizune kan? Sudah ada di papan. Tidak usah diperkenalkan lagi. Membuang-buang waktu saja." jawab gadis berambut merah muda itu tanpa ekspresi.

Muncul perasaan tidak enak lagi di dalam diri Shizune. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sesaat dan kembali tersenyum kecil―berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan, siswi berambut merah muda itu tampak duduk tenang sembari melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Siswa-siswi lain yang melihatnya memperlihatkan raut wajah tidak suka, terutama seorang siswi dengan pakaian bak seorang _super model_, rambut pirang panjang dan iris mata biru―sungguh menampilkan kekhasan sosok _barbie doll_ yang sangat dibenci oleh siswi berambut _bubblegum _itu.

"_Heh! _Si _pinky _itu masih berani juga datang ke sekolah. Bukannya beberapa minggu yang lalu ia baru saja terlibat dalam kasus pertarungan antar _geng _di distrik satu? Dasar..."

Mendengar selentingan komentar dari salah satu _blok_, gadis berambut _bubblegum _itu mengerling dan melirik ke arah siswi pirang itu, "apa kau bilang? Dasar _barbie_."

"Ap-apa? _Barbie _katamu? Aku bukan _barbie_, _pinky_! Dan asal kau tahu, semua orang di sekolah tahu kalau kau adalah gadis pembuat onar nomor satu setelah si _Uzumaki _itu! Masih saja kau berani menampakkan _wajahmu_ itu, _Sa-ku-ra_. Mananya yang memperlihatkan bak bunga _sakura_? Yang ada malah bunga _torigabuto_ yang sangat beracun." ejek gadis pirang itu.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menarik ransel besarnya. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis itu ada benarnya juga. Ia hanya bunga _torigabuto _yang beracun dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sosok gadis sempurna seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang di luar sana. ia tetaplah seorang _Sakura_.

"Kau mau ke mana, _Haruno-_san?" tanya Shizune pelan.

"Tak usah urusi dia, _sensei... _Paling-paling, dia akan bertemu dengan anggota _geng-_nya yang _konyol _itu."

Sakura berbalik, menatap keji gadis yang mengatainya seperti itu. "kau boleh mengataiku bodoh, aku bak bunga _torigabuto _atau wajahku terlalu jelek untuk ukuran gadis seperti dirimu itu. Tapi, kau tidak berhak mengatai _komunitasku _dengan sebutan _geng konyol_. Kau-lah dan _geng-_mu yang konyol! Hanya memperlihatkan kecantikan fana dan tidak pernah melihat sisi dunia yang lebih gelap. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa itu artinya _bertarung demi komunitasmu_. Bahkan kau takkan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagi dirimu, tepat di depan MATAMU!" seru Sakura yang dilanjutkan dengan langkah pasti ke arah pintu ruangan bernomor 203 itu.

"_Haruno-san_!" panggil Shizune.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam sebentar sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Ia hanya menampilkan tatapan dinginnya sedikit ke arah Shizune.

Shizune pun berusaha mengejar Sakura yang telah keluar dari kelas. Ia tidak sempat menarik Sakura dan Sakura pun telah berlari entah ke mana―terlalu cepat baik angin.

Kata-kata itu sedikit membuat seorang Sasuke merasa terusik. Sama seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu―ia rela untuk dipukul, dicekik atau pun _dibuang _begitu saja tapi ia takkan pernah rela bila ayahnya memperlakukan ibunya dengan seenaknya. Rupanya masih ada sosok manusia lain yang lebih mementingkan diri manusia lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri, selain ia.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu kelas. Shizune kemudian menatap bingung ke arah siswanya itu, "kau mau ke mana, _Uchiha-san_? Sudah cukup satu siswi hari ini dan aku tidak mau ada yang bersikap seperti itu lagi."

"Kau pikir kau paham dengan apa yang _kami _rasakan? Tidak hanya gadis itu, tapi aku, _kami, _kami semua di sini mengalami _hal_ yang sama." komennya. Ia pun kembali melangkah dan keluar dari kelas.

Shizune tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat ini. Ia kini paham mengapa orang-orang di luar sana mengatakan wilayah _Kanto _adalah wilayah dengan sebagian besar distriknya diisi dengan keragaman _perbedaan_ yang sering dianggap sebagai suatu hal yang harus disingkirkan oleh _geng _yang merasa dirinya paling kuat dan berkuasa. Bak _hukum rimba _yang menjadi asas hidup mereka.

Ia ingin sekali menangis saat itu tapi ia tak bisa. Ia harus tetap kuat demi mengubah semua hal yang tak logis itu. Kelas yang hening itu pun kembali ribut saat tiba-tiba saja dari arah luar terdengar suara-suara ribut dan sirene sekolah yang menderu.

"_Ada apa ini_?"

Mendengar suara-suara sirene dan keributan itu, para siswa akhirnya mulai bergerak. Mereka berlarian dan berusaha keluar dari kelas. Euphoria keributan dan histeria yang mengejutkan membuat Shizune semakin tidak paham dengan keadaan sekolah ini atau lebih sempitnya keadaan kelas yang diambilnya. Siswa-siswi yang berlarian ke arah koridor sekolah tidak bisa ditenangkan meskipun para penjaga sekolah berusaha menenangkan.

Batu maupun kerikil terbang dan mendarat menghancurkan kaca jendela ruangan 203. Shizune membulatkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Namun, suara bak lecutan senapan pendek mulai terdengar pula. Tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam histeria itu, Shizune memberanikan diri melihat kejadian dan berlari ke arah luar sekolah.

Satu orang siswa dengan siswa lain saling memukul. Entah mereka satu sekolah atau tidak, mereka tampak seperti pegulat profesional. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tak ada yang bisa menangkan. Bahkan, siswa yang tidak ikut terlibat malah dengan membabi buta memukuli siswa lain yang menurutnya pantas untuk dipukul. Kini, kemanusiaan telah hilang. Semua orang saling memukul, menonjok, dan entah apa itu.

"_Kenapa? Ke-kenapa ini_?"

Shizune sudah tidak tahan dengan semua keadaan ini. Ia lalu melihat dari arah kejauhan salah satu siswanya yang hanya bisa menatap tanpa melakukan apa-apa di sudut koridor halaman depan sekolah.

"_Uchiha-san_?"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, salah satu muridnya yang lain, yang ia tahu juga membuat masalah di hari pertamanya mengajar menonjok wajah Sasuke hingga cipratan darah keluar. Teriakan amarah keluar dari sosok anak laki-laki yang memukul wajah putih Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke membiarkan anak laki-laki itu memukul wajahnya yang mulus itu...

* * *

--

**TBC**

**--  
**

* * *

_Saya kembali dengan fic lain yang wajib-kudu-harus COMPLETE tanggal 20 Februari nanti!_

_Fic ini hanya akan mengambil 6-7 chapter saja –mungkin– tapi setelah dihitung-hitung, memang hanya segitu._

_Temanya sedikit berat ya? Bingung mau ngasih rate apa? T atau M ya? Tapi untuk sementara saya kasih rate T dulu aja deh. Ntar kalo ada scene yang agak berat atau mungkin lemon –jyahahaha– akan diganti jadi M. Author lagi gila nih..._

_Apalagi pas nulis scene Genma meluk Shizune dari belakang, saya hampir nosebleed –gilanya muncul lagi– Ohohoho..._

_Ngebayangin juga Saku ama Sasu jadi anggota geng. Ckckck..._

_Well, fic ini sangat bermakna bagi saya. Entah kenapa. Benar-benar menunjukkan sisi kehidupan yang tak pernah kita ketahui selama ini. Dan mengingatkan saya akan teman-teman saya di kampus. Wohohoo..._

_Ahh! Mohon dibaca dan direview ya! Terima kasih. XD_

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Book Two

_Based on True Story_

* * *

_There will be times on this journey. __All you'll see is darkness_

_But out there somewhere. __Daylight finds you. __If you keep believing_

_So don't run. __Don't hide. __It will be alright_

_You'll see. __Trust me._

_I'll be there watching over you..._

_-Phil Collins : Look Through My Eyes_

* * *

_**Book Two : Piece of The Lost Memory**_

~(ooOoOoo)~

_**3**__**rd**__** District, Kanto.**_

_**Sakura.**_

_Friday, 13 June, 1998._

_Aku yakin semua teman kelasku mengataiku sebagai gadis tidak berguna saat itu. Membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk berkumpul bersama geng yang hanya akan membawa dampak buruk bagi masa depanku. Tapi, siapapun tidak berhak menghakimi aku dan "kami" dengan kata-kata itu. Aku tahu aku berbeda. Dan sangatlah tidak mudah bagiku untuk merasakan kebebasan yang sama seperti kebebasan yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang mengatakan hal itu. "Hati"-ku mendambakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang orang-orang itu rasakan. "Hati" ini ingin kebebasan tuk bisa memilih. Kebebasan tuk memilih __**merdeka**__ dari semua jeratan tali yang mengekang diriku._

_Seperti biasa, aku kabur dari kelas. Selepas istirahat siang, tiba-tiba saja pager-ku berbunyi, melayangkan pesan yang sudah bisa kuduga sebelumnya. 'Mereka' akan melakukan 'aksi' lagi. Kubaca dari nada pesannya, aku tahu kalau Gaara-nii sangat marah. Ada seorang pemuda yang memasuki wilayah kami tanpa izin. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti keinginan Gaara-nii dalam melakukan pengejaran lagi. Tak kusangka, keinginanku untuk mengecap perasaan 'bebas' dalam sehari saja itu tak bisa. Kalau aku bilang, aku ini seperti superhero yang bekerja demi kebenaran tapi di sisi lain, aku sedang melakukan tindak kriminal lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi._

_Hahh..._

_Aku ingin mengecap kemerdekaan. Apa itu kemerdekaan? Setiap kali aku bertanya akan hal itu, tetap saja tak ada tanda-tanda akan kemunculan jawaban pasti. Kata guruku, negara ini telah merdeka berabad silam. Tapi, yang bisa kulihat di distrik ini hanyalah kemerdekaan semu yang terpendam oleh sekam dan abu. Jadi, untuk apa aku sekolah? Toh, sekolah tak bisa menjamin aku bisa merasakan kemerdekaan penuh. Di sana aku terpinggirkan dan dibenci karena aku berbeda. Sama saja kan kalau aku tidak ke sana lagi. Seandainya ayah dan ibu tidak mendorongku tuk tetap ke tempat itu, aku takkan pernah menginjak tempat bernama sekolah itu. Takkan pernah..._

Itulah catatan hidupku hari ini. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Pengejaran yang berlarut-larut itu akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak _kami_. Anak itu berhasil kami tangkap. Ia tersudut di gang sempit di suatu area yang sudah sangat _kami _kenal. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh _Gaara-nii _bersama dengan yang lain setelahnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat dari balik punggung-punggung mereka. Tapi, bisa kupastikan satu hal. Orang itu takkan bisa keluar dari gang sempit itu tanpa satu pun luka di wajahnya. _Takkan bisa_.

"_Hahh..._"

Aku merebahkan badanku di atas padang rumput yang segar itu. Hijau. Jikalau dunia yang disebut sebagai Alice bak _Wonderland _yang bisa kutelusuri sesuka hati itu benar-benar ada, maka aku akan memilih tuk hidup di tempat itu selamanya. Tapi... memikirkannya hanya membuat kepalaku jadi semakin sakit. Aku membuka mata, menatap ke arah mentari, awan dan langit biru itu. Sungguh sangat tenang. Meskipun mereka berbeda satu sama lain dan _warna _mereka pun sangat berbeda, mereka bisa memadukan atmosfer dunia ini dengan harmonis. Lagi. Aku bermimpi tuk menjadi seperti awan, langit ataupun mentari. Hidup di antara perbedaan dan membuat kesatuan yang utuh.

Aku menutup mata, menghembuskan nafas yang panjang, dan berusaha untuk tertidur―melupakan kejadian hari ini. Aku pun memutar tubuhku ke arah kiri dan menjadikan lengan kiriku sebagai alas bagi kepalaku. Buku _diary_-ku kuletakkan begitu saja di samping kanan dan aku mulai tertidur lelap. Aku berusaha membawa mimpi-mimpi buruk itu tenggelam dalam ranah keputusasaan yang dalam...

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

Apa itu? Sepertinya aku mendengar ada suara derap langkah yang cepat. Ah! Itu pasti hanya mimpi. Ya, itu pasti mimpi. Aku masih ingin terlelap dalam tidur yang tenang di siang ini.

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

Suara itu mengganggu lagi. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan jadi sedikit kesal. Mimpi itu membuat tidurku jadi terusik! _Hah_? Mimpi yang membuat tidur jadi terusik? Memangnya ada ya? Refleks, aku pun langsung membuka mata. Iris _jade_-ku membulat lebar. Tak hanya derap langkah yang cepat, aku juga bisa mendengar suara-suara pukulan dan teriakan amarah dari arah kejauhan. Gawat. Kurasa ada _peperangan _lagi. Dengan sigap, aku terbangun dan membiarkan rambut _pink _-ku yang sungguh-sangat berantakan itu terurai begitu saja. Baju seragam sekolahku juga sudah sangat kusut. Tapi, hanya lari yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Ya. Hanya lari.

Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui dalam dunia yang kejam ini. Saat kau bersama dengan mereka yang sudah kau anggap sebagai saudara menjadi mangsa bagi para _singa_ yang kelaparan, maka bertahanlah dan berusahalah untuk melawan. Tapi, di saat kau hanya seorang diri, maka yang bisa kau lakukan hanya_ berlari_. Itulah alasan mengapa aku berlari saat ini. Dan hal itu membuatku dikenal sebagai seorang _sprinter _sejati. Sebelumnya, tak ada satupun orang yang mampu mengikuti kecepatan lariku ini. Pengejaran yang tadi pun berhasil karena ada aku. Dan _komunitasku _sering menggunakanku sebagai kunci sukses berbagai pengejaran.

Aku bisa mendengar suara derap langkah itu semakin mendekat. Sepatu-sepatu kulit khas pria mulai menguar di sepanjang jalan beraspal tepat di atas padang rumput yang kujadikan sebagai tempat tidur singgah gratis selama ini. Suara itu semakin mendekat. Dekat. Dan terlalu dekat...

"_Sial!_" umpatku yang disusul dengan pelarian keduaku di hari yang cerah ini.

Aku berlari dan hanya berlari. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berlari. Meskipun letih dan peluh telah membuat tubuh kecil ini merasakan sakit luar biasa amat bak ditusuk oleh beratus-ratus jarum, aku tidak peduli. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama di dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi mangsa sisa yang akan berakhir di kubangan kekalahan. Demi _Gaara-nii_ yang telah mengajariku tuk bisa bertahan di dunia yang keras ini, demi ayah yang juga menjadi penuntunku menentukan visi dan misi hidupku dan...

_Demi ibuku_.

Kutelusuri jalan-jalan sempit beserta dengan lorong maupun gang-gang yang takkan bisa dilewati oleh pria-pria kekar dan bertubuh subur sekalipun. Dengan tubuhku yang kecil ini, aku bisa membawa diriku tuk terus berlari. Meskipun harus menabrak dan ditabrak, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya hingga suara-suara itu segera menghilang dari telingaku. Sayang, meskipun asa berkata tuk terus berlari, tubuh pun butuh oksigen dan beristirahat. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuh letih ini di balik dinding salah satu gedung rongsokan bekas pabrik gula. Aku berusaha menyeka keringat dari kening dan leherku dan mengambil nafas yang panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"_Fuah... fuahh..._"

Aku mendongak―menatap ke arah gedung rongsokan itu. Aku mengingat satu hal. Waktu masih kecil, ayah sering membawaku ke gedung itu. Gedung itulah yang dahulu mampu memperkerjakan _komunitas _kami. Tapi, semenjak pecahnya perang berisukan masalah _rasisme_ di wilayah ini, pabrik itu pun menjadi sasaran amuk massa. Mereka melemparinya dengan gelas-gelas, botol-botol yang berisikan minyak dan diberi api, dan puluhan bom.

Ayah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia pun mulai memahami meskipun ia bukanlah salah satu dari _imigran gelap _itu tapi tetap saja orang-orang mengatakannya sebagai pengkhianat dan sebagainya. Sebab... ayah telah menikahi _ibu_. _Ibu _yang berasal dari tanah yang berbeda dari ayah.

Kedua tangan itu terkepal. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan karena dilahirkan dari dua bangsa yang berbeda. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku tuk tidak mempertanyakan hal itu lagi. Tapi...

_Tik tik tik_

Air mata itu turun juga...

_Tap tap tap_

_Tap tap tap..._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi. Aku menaikkan wajahku dan mengusap air mata itu. Degup jantungku mulai berdetak semakin kencang. Ritmenya persis seperti saat aku berlari memperebutkan boneka _teddy bear _kala ulang tahunku yang ke-tujuh. Aku mengambil nafas sedikit-sedikit namun dengan frekuensi yang lama. Aku sudah terperangkap. Aku sudah tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. Kalau aku berlari, maka sosok itu akan menemukanku dan menjadikanku sebagai mangsa _sisa_.

"_Tuhan... kumohon_." pintaku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aku berusaha mengintip dari arah belakangku. Aku bisa melihat bayangan dari pemilik derap langkah itu. Aku menahan nafas, menutup mataku kuat-kuat dan berharap pada Tuhan tuk menjadikan semuanya berakhir dengan cepat dan _tak sakit_. Aku pun mulai menghitung akan kepastian hal itu.

_Satu._

_Dua―_

~(ooOoOoo)~

"_Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di balik sana. Tapi, aku sedang tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa saat ini. Keluarlah. Aku menemukan diary yang kau biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di padang rumput tadi."_

~(ooOoOoo)~

_Tiga!_

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat. Menerima kenyataan terburuk apapun itu. Tapi saat aku membuka mata, aku bisa melihat tepat di depanku siluet bayangan panjang yang berasal dari belakangku. Matahari yang semakin bergerak kembali ke peraduannya membuat bayangan panjang itu memenuhi batas pandang mataku tepat di depan. Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"_Keluarlah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu. Kecuali jika kau memang mau membiarkanku membaca seluruh isi dari diary-mu yang cukup berwarna ini._"

_Gyaa_! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun tuk membaca buku _diary_-ku, meskipun itu ayah, ibu, bahkan _Gaara-nii_. Tidak sekalipun. Refleks, aku langsung memutar badanku dan menatap sosok orang yang berhasil mengejarku hingga sejauh ini. Tak kusangka ada yang bisa mengalahkan rekor lariku. _Sial._

Dan jika kulihat-lihat, sosok yang kini berdiri di depanku adalah seorang pria dengan gaya _maskulin_, tipikal pria baik-baik yang tak mungkin bergelut dalam dunia _yakuza _atau sebagainya. Dan sepatunya pun terlalu mengkilap. Pasti orang yang sangat kaya.

Mataku menelurusuri dari arah bahwa hingga ke kemeja putih berlapis _vest _hitam yang dikenakannya. Aku tak mau melihat wajahnya sebab jika ia melihat warna iris mataku yang berbeda, adalah suatu kepastian bila pria ini akan mengakhiri hidupku di tempat ini juga.

"_Kem-kembalikan buku diary-ku!_" seruku tiba-tiba seraya melayangkan tanganku tepat di depannya, masih tak mau menatap ke arah wajahnya.

Aku seperti mendengar tawa kecil yang tersembunyi di balik rahangnya itu. "_Naikkan wajahmu terlebih dahulu, baru kukembalikan._"

"_Ap-apa_?" jawabku kaget. Mau tak mau kami pun saling berhadapan dan bodohnya aku, perasaan marah bercampur malu membuatku jadi lengah di depan pria ini.

Meskipun tertutupi oleh bayangan mentari yang kini semakin merendah, aku bisa memperkirakan usia pria ini. Dia mungkin saja lebih tua empat atau lima tahu dariku―ditambah lagi aku terlihat lebih pendek, jauh lebih pendek dari tubuhnya yang tinggi itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat dan terdapat garis tegas di wajahnya itu, layaknya pria yang telah mengetahui segala hal tentang betapa kerasnya dunia yang nyata ini.

"_Ka-kau dari geng apa? Sa-saat ini aku sedang sendirian dan ter-terlalu lelah untuk memulai pepera―"_

"_Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan berasal dari geng apapun. Aku hanya orang yang lewat saja. Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku melihatmu berlari secara tiba-tiba dari padang rumput sudut kota tadi. Dan... secara tidak sengaja aku melihatmu membiarkan bukumu yang paling berharga ini tergeletak begitu saja. Kalau ada yang membacanya bukankah itu suatu hal yang kurang baik, hm?_"

Dia memotong kata-kataku. Ada dua hal yang tidak kusukai dari orang ini. Pertama, dia berhasil mengejarku. Kedua, dia memotong kata-kataku. Dan kemungkinan, dia juga telah membaca isi dari buku _diary_-ku itu. _Ah! _Aku pun mengernyitkan dahi dan memasang tampang tidak suka ke arah pria itu.

"_Tenang saja. Belum kubaca semua kok_."

Belum dibaca semua? Bukannya itu berarti dia sudah membacanya walaupun sedikit? _Gawat!_

"_Kemarikan buku itu! Aku tidak sudi buku itu dibaca oleh orang asing sepertimu!_" teriakku padanya. Hanya saja, yang diteriaki malah menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya sedikit. Aku tahu itu! Itu adalah _evil smirk! _Dan lama ia hanya terdiam, membuat sebagian besar wajahnya kini tertutupi oleh bayang hitam oleh mentari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Pria itu mengambil satu langkah ke depan dan aku pun bergerak satu langkah mundur ke belakang. Tapi betapa sialnya aku saat ini, dinding yang kugunakan untuk bersembunyi menjadi penghalang. Aku pun tak bisa bergerak bebas. Mata _jade-_ku berusaha mengamati tiap gerakan yang dibuatnya―alih-alih berusaha untuk mencuri kesempatan mengambil _diary-_ku, aku malah menatap ke arah wajahnya. Entah kenapa seperti ada magnet yang menempel di wajahnya itu sehingga membuat mataku tidak bisa berpindah tempat. _Hey Sakura! Sadarlah!_

"_Hei._"

"_Hah_?" tanyaku refleks karena kaget, "_a-apa_?"

Bisa kulihat pria di depanku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Senyum simpul yang terkesan biasa saja tapi seperti sebuah senyum _persahabatan_. Layaknya aku sudah sangat mengenal orang ini.

"_Ini kukembalikan._" ujarnya seraya menyodorkan _diary_ yang nyaris semua lembarannya telah berisi akan semua luapan emosi dalam hatiku. "_Sangat sulit ya?_"

"_Hah_?" tanyaku―aku malah menampilkan wajah konyolku. Namun, cepat-cepat kutepis dan aku semakin mengernyitkan dahiku. Kuambil _diary _itu dari tangannya dan langsung memeluknya erat, tak ingin jadi incaran pelarian panjang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pria itu bergerak selangkah lagi sembari memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana hitamnya itu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya sebentar sebelum menatap tajam ke arahku, "_kau ini larinya cepat sekali ya? Tak kusangka ada anak perempuan sepertimu yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatan lariku. Tapi, bukankah sangat menyenangkan saat kita bisa berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari dunia yang menurut kita begitu asing tuk disinggahi?_"

Apa yang dikatakan oleh orang ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti dalam sekali ucapan? Aku malah semakin mengedutkan keningku, berpikir lama hanya untuk menyerap kata-katanya. _Hei!_ Jangan salahkan aku saat aku tidak bisa memahami hal-hal yang begitu filosofis seperti itu. Aku hanyalah siswi tingkat tiga di sekolah menengah pertama. Dan aku tidak begitu menyukai sekolah.

"_Awannya indah sekali ya? Seandainya saja kita bisa memilih hidup seperti awan-awan itu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku sering melihat berbagai bentuk awan di siang hari tapi entah kenapa saat sore hari, awan-awan yang berbeda bentuk itu akan saling menyatu membentuk satu awan besar yang berwarna kekuningan. Kau tahu, saat kau bermimpi tuk bisa menggapai kumpulan awan-awan itu, maka Tuhan akan menggenggam mimpimu lebih dari yang kau kira. Namun... sepertinya Tuhan tak mau membiarkan kita terlalu banyak bermimpi._"

Satu hal yang bisa kugambarkan mengenai pria misterius ini. _Dia terlalu banyak berfilosofis_. Seandainya aku memiliki sifat dan karakter yang persis seperti anak-anak perempuan di luar sana, yang sangat suka berteriak-teriak aneh saat melihat pria ganteng dan sebagainya, maka dalam pikiranku saat sekarang ini adalah aku ingin mengenal pria ini lebih dalam lagi. Tapi sayangnya, aku bukanlah tipe anak perempuan yang seperti itu dan aku tidak bisa terlalu banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang asing. Sebab peraturan utama dalam _komunitasku _ialah memperkecil pertemuan dengan orang-orang aneh.

"_Oh ya, sebelum berpisah, bolehkah aku bertanya mengenai satu hal?_"

"_Apa_?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat kesal.

"_Apakah kau memiliki teman?_"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku jadi semakin terusik, "_tentu saja!_"

Kulihat, ia mengeluarkan senyum simpul yang sama seperti yang tadi. Dan entah kenapa pipiku malah memerah. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia bergerak selangkah lebih maju. Maju dan semakin maju. Aku berusaha untuk mundur tapi percuma saja. Kini, bisa kupastikan jarak kami tidak lebih dari satu meter saja. _Apa yang diinginkan oleh pria misterius ini?! _pekikku.

"_Saat tangan terluka maka mata akan menangis. Saat mata menangis, maka tangan akan menyeka air mata itu. Itulah esensi dari sebuah persahabatan. Tapi sepertinya, kau sedang sendirian di padang rumput tadi. Di mana temanmu?_"

Aku membulatkan mata hijauku yang cemerlang itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku seperti berhenti tuk berdetak. Pria misterius berambut hitam pekat itu menarik tangan yang terus kupakai untuk memeluk _diary_-ku dengan pelan. Tak kusangka, seperti ada aliran listrik yang mengalir dari sentuhannya. Dan sentuhannya sangat halus dan lembut.

"_Kau menguntitku ya?_" tanyaku dengan sinis, berusaha tuk menghilangkan rona merah di kedua pipiku. Tapi, ia malah mengeluarkan _evil smirk_-nya lagi. Dasar pria misterius yang aneh. _Huh!_

"_Kurasa, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya menyukai reaksimu yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Berlari sejauh-jauhnya, seakan-akan kau seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh hantu atau makhluk bertaring penghisap darah yang katanya sangat cepat berlari itu._"

"_Kau bodoh ya? Mana ada vampir jalan-jalan di siang hari yang sangat terik seperti ini? Kecuali yang jadi vampirnya adalah dirimu sendiri_." tantangku dengan nada bosan. Dengan cepat, aku pun membuang wajahku sejauh-jauhnya dari pandangannya. Dia ini menyebalkan juga. Aku tahu! Dia pasti tidak menerima kalau aku bisa mengalahkan rekor larinya yang menurutnya sangat cepat itu. _Hm. _

Tawa kecil yang tertutupi oleh rahangnya itu bisa kudengar walaupun samar-samar. Rupanya ia menertawai kata-kataku ya.

"_Tanganmu berdarah. Aku hanya punya saputangan, mungkin bisa menyeka tanganmu ini. Kau tidak sadar ya? Ataukah karena euphoria saat berlari bak seorang sprinter, rasa sakit itu tak bisa teraba oleh sel-sel saraf tubuhmu, hm?_"

Ia telah mengikatkan saputangan miliknya itu di punggung tanganku. _Ah! _Sakitnya baru terasa sekarang. Aneh sekali. Aku pun langsung menarik tanganku itu dari tangannya.

"_Kenapa kau malah bersusah payah mengejarku hanya untuk mengembalikan diary-ku yang tergeletak itu. Dan juga... kenapa kau melakukan ini?" _tanyaku seraya menunjuk ke arah tangan yang telah terikat dengan saputangan putih miliknya.

"_Entahlah. Kurasa karena Tuhan ingin supaya aku bertemu denganmu hari ini. Sebab, kita takkan pernah tahu apakah hari ini kita masih bisa mengubah dunia dengan menemui orang-orang baru. Dan juga―_

Siluet mentari yang membawa naungan gelapnya bayangan membuat sosok misterius ini begitu berbeda di mataku. Aku tidak paham dengan pemikirannya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Kami tidak saling mengenal dan aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kami pun berbeda. Di distrik ini, saat kau bertemu dengan anggota geng lain maka bersiaplah untuk berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi entah kenapa, saat berhadapan dengan pria ini, ada hal lain yang bisa kurasakan. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu apa itu.

~(ooOoOoo)~

―_kebebasan tuk membuat pilihan."_

~(ooOoOoo)~

"_Bisa kutebak kalau kau bukan orang Jepang asli. Apakah salah satu dari orang tuamu berwarga negara lain?"_

Aku memalingkan wajahku, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ya. Aku tahu kalau aku memang berbeda. Tapi, aku tidak ingin dia terlalu mengetahui siapa aku dan bagaimana _keluargaku_.

"_Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal yang terlalu sensitif seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku berharap kita bisa berteman. Aku tahu kalau aku hanya orang asing aneh yang suka berfilosofis. Begitu kan yang ada dalam pikiranmu mengenai diriku? Kurasa... dengan berteman dengan orang-orang yang berbeda, dunia akan memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat angkuh itu. Lalu, __**kemerdekaan**__ yang sepenuhnya bisa diraih." _

Tiba-tiba saja, saat mendengar pernyataannya itu, aku jadi ingin bereaksi. Sekali lagi, aku memeluk lebih erat _diary-_ku itu. Semua mimpi semu yang ingin kuwujudkan berada dalam buku itu. Dan, aku ingin ia memahami bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tidaklah seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

"_Hal yang tadi kau sebut sebagai kemerdekaan itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Apakah hanya dengan menjadi seorang teman, kau yakin kau bisa mengubah dunia yang sama sekali tak pernah berpihak pada komunitas yang berbeda dari komunitas kalian? Kau tahu. Sudah berapa banyak darah yang berceceran di jalan-jalan distrik ini hanya untuk mendapatkan sepotong kemerdekaan yang nyata? Orang-orang di luar sana mengatakan bahwa perbedaan antara warna kulit kita, iris mata kita, dan pemikiran kita adalah suatu kutukan! Makanya, mereka dengan seenaknya melakukan hal-hal keji itu!" _seruku seraya mengepalkan sebelah tanganku yang tak terluka.

"_A-aku benci! Aku benci dengan semua perbedaan ini! Kenapa Tuhan tidak menciptakan satu hal yang sama untuk semua manusia di dunia ini?!_"

Saat ini, aku tidak mampu mengontrol emosiku. Bila sudah berbicara mengenai _kemerdekaan _dan _kebebasan_, aku seperti seekor kelinci yang menginginkan bulan penuh agar aku bisa berlari ke sana dan melupakan segala hal mengenai bumi. Tapi dicoba beberapa kali pun, hasilnya akan sama saja. Selamanya, seekor kelinci takkan pernah sampai pada bulan itu.

"_Kalau kita semua sama maka apa yang bisa membuat dunia ini tampak berwarna? Karena kau yakin dengan satu hal yang sama maka kebebasan tuk mendapatkan kemerdekaan itu akan ada, apakah kau bisa menjamin dengan satu hal yang bisa menyamakan kita semua itu akan menjadikan kita memahami satu sama lain? Bukankah perbedaan itu adalah ciri dari kehidupan yang nyata? Lalu―_

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Kata-kata itu. Ya. Kata-kata itu seolah-oleh ingin menghakimi pemikiranku tentang kehidupan yang ideal saat ini. Aku benci semua itu. Apanya yang disebut sebagai keragaman warna di dunia ini? Itu semua hanya omong kosong! _Omong kosong_!

―_tanpa kau sadari, dunia kita bergerak dalam satu lingkar perbedaan yang saling menyatu dan membentuk berbagai galaksi dengan kesempurnaan yang nyata. Kalau kau memaksakan tuk menjadi satu hal yang sama maka kau hanya memakai topeng kebohongan yang disebut sebagai kemunafikan. Hm. Kurasa kata-kataku terlalu kasar ya? Tapi... apakah menurutmu yang disebut sebagai perbedaan itu adalah ini?_"

Ia menarik tangan kiriku yang terbebas dari penghalang apapun. Ia pun memajukan sebelah tangannya dan menarik _vest _hitam yang menutupi kulit tangannya itu hingga terlipat ke daerah lengannya. Nampaknya, ia seperti ingin membandingkan kedua warna kulita kami. Cahaya mentari yang mulai meredup membuat perbedaan antara warna kulit _kami _terlihat begitu jelas. Sangat jelas.

"_Warna kulitku yang putih dan warna kulitmu yang kuning? Apakah yang kau sebut sebagai perbedaan adalah hal kecil seperti ini?_"

Dua tangan itu terlihat sangat berbeda. _Putih _dan _kuning kecoklatan_. Sama seperti dongeng mitologi yang selalu ibu ceritakan sebelum aku tertidur. Sebuah mitologi yang berasal dari _Peru―_negeri di mana ibu dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Dongeng itulah yang menjadi awal permusuhan antara _vampir _dan _werewolf_. Hanya karena _werewolf _memiliki bulu jelek berwarna coklat dan _vampir _dengan kesempurnaannya namun begitu sombong dengan hal itu, maka permusuhan dan peperangan itu dimulai.

"_Kau tak harus menjadi satu hal yang sama. Dengan perbedaan yang melekat pada dirimu maka itulah yang akan menjadikan dirimu begitu sempurna dan __**spesial **__di antara yang lain. Saat kau telah merasa bahwa kau spesial, __**kemerdekaan **__yang ingin kau dapatkan akan tergenggam di kedua tanganmu ini. Aku percaya di dunia ini akan muncul suatu bangsa di mana segala perbedaan yang akan menjadi pelangi di antara awan-awan hitam itu―_

―_Hahh, kurasa aku berfilosofi lagi. Pasti kau berpikir kalau aku ini orang yang juga sangat membosankan 'kan?_"

Mata _jade-_ku membulat. Saat aku menundukkan wajahku tuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh orang itu, aku sedikit paham mengapa ibu menceritakan dongeng _itu _setiap kali aku akan tertidur di malam hari. Aku tahu, masih banyak manusia di luar sana, tidak hanya aku dan _kami_ yang mengalaminya, tetapi mereka yang belum bisa memahami arti dari kemerdekaan yang sebenarnya. Seringkali hal-hal kecil saja menjadi pemicu peperangan tiada akhir antara _komunitasku _dengan _komunitas _lain di distrik ini. Hanya saja... kenapa harus _aku _yang mengalaminya? _Kenapa_?

"_Sudah sore. Kurasa untuk ukuran gadis sekolah menengah pertama sepertimu, kau harus pulang ke rumahmu. Kalau terlalu lama sendirian hingga gelap menyelimuti langit, terkadang ada __**hal-hal**__ yang tidak bisa kau tangani sendirian. Dan aku yakin hal-hal itu juga yang membuatmu ingin terus berlari tadi. Iya kan?_"

Dahiku mengkerut tipis. Aku tidak mungkin menangis di depan orang misterius yang entah siapa namanya. Tapi, sekali lagi. Aku tetaplah seorang gadis tanggung yang tak pintar menyembunyikan emosi-emosi itu. Perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja, dari sudut mata hijau itu, sebutir air membasahi pelupuk mataku. Tapi, aku berusaha tuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah sedihku. Hanya tangis dalam galutan kebohongan yang terpatri di wajahku.

"_Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membencimu hanya karena hal-hal kecil seperti itu._" ujar pria misterius itu seraya mengusap ubun-ubun kepalaku yang dipenuhi oleh rambut berwarna merah muda. "_Hei. Mulai hari ini kita berteman. Kau mau kan?_"

"_Aku―_

"_Hm_?"

"_Aku―_

Aku terdiam dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Otakku seperti tidak bisa bekerja untuk beberapa saat. Hanya gumaman aneh yang kini bisa kukeluarkan dari balik rahangku. Aku terus saja mengulang-ulang kata _aku _itu. Kebingungan melanda diriku ini. Ditambah lagi kini jarak kami kurang dari tiga perempat meter saja.

"_Tidak perlu kau katakan. Saat kita bertemu lagi, kuharap kau sudah memahami arti dari perbedaan yang sesungguhnya. Sebab―_

_Sial_. Aku lengah lagi. Bisa-bisanya dia menyentuh ujung daguku. Aku tahu kalau aku ini pendek tapi tidak perlu sampai mengangkat wajahku dengan cara seperti itu kan? Bisa kutebak kini pipiku yang merah karena ingin sekali marah berubah merah padam karena hembusan nafasnya yang begitu terasa di wajahku. Pria ini menyebalkan sekali. _Shanaro!!_

―_di saat itulah, dunia akan memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat angkuh itu. Benar begitu kan_? _Dan... kau tidak tahu ya kalau warna matamu yang berbeda itu mirip seperti batu emerald yang konon katanya berasal dari air mata dewi Aphrodite?_"

"_Ha―ap-apa?_" pekikku dalam hati. Ia malah mengeluarkan _evil smirk_-nya lagi.

Dengan cepat, aku menarik tangan yang digunakannya tadi sebagai pembanding warna kulit kami. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku sejauh-jauhnya dari wajahnya yang sekarang begitu dekat. Tapi, rona merah bak buah badam di wajahku itu belum bisa hilang. Malah akan semakin memerah. Aku pun bisa mendengar tawa aneh yang berasal dari dirinya itu dan juga _evil smirk _yang menjadi ciri khasnya. _Arrgh!!_

"_Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, begitu pula dirimu. Ja'_" ujarnya singkat seraya mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"_Heii!_" teriakku. Entah kenapa aku malah memanggilnya kembali. Aku ini kenapa sih?

Dia yang kuteriaki kemudian berbalik dan menatapku dengan mata _onyx-_nya yang sangat cemerlang itu. Aku lalu mengambil beberapa langkah maju dan berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sebuah pertanyaan untuk diriku di saat itu. Kenapa aku memberikan buku _diary_ yang ku tak ingin seorang pun membacanya selain diriku, pada pria misterius ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi aneh begini.

"_Karena kau sudah membacanya walaupun sedikit, kurasa sudah tak ada gunanya lagi menjadi rahasia. Sebaiknya kau ambil saja. Aku sudah tak ingin menulis apapun di buku itu kalau sudah ada yang membacanya. Soalnya, aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku. Kalau hanya karena kebodohanku aku membiarkan buku itu terbaca oleh orang lain, maka buku itu sudah tak berhak kutulisi lagi. Jangan khawatir, di dalamnya aku tidak menuliskan mengenai rahasia konyol seperti anak-anak perempuan di luar sana. Bagiku, yang disebut sebagai buku diary itu adalah sebuah kisah akan keinginan paling absurd dalam diriku. Jadi―_

Aku bisa melihat senyum simpul itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan senyum itu terasa mampu menaungi dan menampung semua airmata yang kukeluarkan hari ini.

"_Apakah kau yakin_?" tanyanya seraya melihat-lihat buku _diary-_ku yang sudah lusuh itu.

Aku pun mengangguk tanpa menatap ke arah wajahnya seraya melipat kedua tanganku.

"_Tapi! Saat kau membacanya, pastikan agar tak ada orang lain yang juga ikut membacanya. Aku tak mau ada orang asing lagi yang ikut-ikutan membaca keinginanku itu!_" seruku seraya membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauhi pria misterius itu dan lama-kelamaan aku pun berlari lagi. Aku ini aneh sekali.

Mentari itu semakin menghilang. Burung-burung gagak pun terbang kembali ke sarang-sarang mereka―membuat suara-suara kaokan yang sangat khas. Awan kemerahan berubah menjadi orange saat aku berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi seekor kelinci yang bisa mencapai bulan meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan menggapainya sekalipun. Jika keinginan itu masih ada, apakah ia akan terwujud suatu saat? Kuharap Tuhan masih mau menggenggam impianku yang besar itu, sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria misterius tadi padaku...

~(ooOoOoo)~

Kegelapan seakan mulai memakan teduhnya sinar mentari di hari itu. Benda bulat berwarna kekuningan yang disebut sebagai bulan itu mulai menampakkan dirinya di antara langit yang hitam dan keabuan itu. Deru angin tipis sedikit membawa pucuk dedaunan kering terlepas dari rantingnya. Bersama dengan itu pula, suara-suara lolongan anjing mulai menggema dan memenuhi sudut-sudut gang yang terlupakan oleh manusia. Mereka mulai mencari mangsa demi mengisi perut-perut yang lapar itu. Seorang pria yang berjalan sendirian di jalanan sepi itu mengeluarkan suara meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi abdomennya yang sedikit ternodai oleh warna merah. Ya. Warna merah itu pastilah cairan penghidup manusia dan makhuk hidup lainnya.

_Darah._

Luka lebam dan bekas pukulan memenuhi tubuhnya. Baju dan celana hitam yang dikenakannya pun telah robek sana-sini. Ada satu hal yang bisa menandakan sosok pria ini, yakni lambang _kipas _kecil yang termotif di sudut atas punggung belakang jaket hitamnya yang sudah lusuh itu.

"_Kusso!_" teriaknya.

Langkah-langkahnya yang sangat sigap tadi berubah menjadi perlahan tatkala suara lolongan anjing mulai menggema lagi. Ia berhenti sebentar dan memerhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Angin yang berhembus di kegelapan malam itu membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak enak lagi. Ada beberapa pasan mata yang bersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok gedung rongsokan itu.

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu kalian bersembunyi!"

Maka, suara lolongan anjing itu berubah menjadi derap langkah lantang dari semua sudut jalanan sepi itu. Beberapa pria berbadan kekar mulai maju dan mengeluarkan segala macam bentuk senjata tajam yang dimilikinya. Pria berpakaian lusuh itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap tajam ke arah pria-pria kekar berkulit coklat tua yang harus dihadapinya di saat itu juga.

"Apa mau kalian, _hah?!_"

Mereka hanya diam dan terus bergerak maju hingga si pria penuh luka itu tak bisa kabur maupun lari. Mereka mengelilinginya dan membentuk semacam lingkaran. Seorang pria pendek tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kerumunan barisan pria-pria kekar itu dan berjalan mendekati si pria yang kini telah terjebak dalam lingkaran musuh itu.

"Wah, sungguh beruntung bisa mendapati seorang anggota klan _yakuza _yang sangat terkenal di malam yang larut begini. Apalagi... sepertinya tanpa senjata ya? Dan juga penuh dengan luka. Hmm..."

Sebuah seringai jahat terukir di senyuman pria pendek itu. Dengan hanya menjentikkan jemarinya, semua pria kekar yang berbaris membentuk lingkaran itu maju mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke sentral lingkaran yakni ia dan si pria penuh luka.

"_Hehh! _Aku takkan pernah memberitahu kalian informasi apapun meskipun kalian memotong kepalaku di tempat ini sekalipun!!"

"Hm... benarkah itu? Benar-benar anak buah yang sangat loyal ya?" ungkap pria pendek itu seraya menepuk-nepuk tangannya, "_bravo, bravo. _Nilai seratus untukmu, _Uchiha_. Tapi, sayang sekali, untuk mendapatkan nilai seratus dariku itu, kau harus mati sekarang."

Pria pendek itu menjentikkan jemarinya lagi. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian seperti ada suara-suara metal yang saling bertemu dan mengiris daging yang masih segar. Tapi, entah kenapa, suara-suara metal itu berhenti sesaat; menimbulkan keributan di antara pria-pria kekar bersenjata itu.

"_Aarggh!!_"

Satu orang jatuh. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya. Sayatan panjang terlihat di punggungnya dan membuatnya harus tersungkur jatuh tepat di tempat ia berdiri. Pekikan rasa sakit itu mampu mengalahkan lolongan serigala sekalipun. Mereka yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa terkaget dan membulatkan mata-mata mereka. Ketakutan mulai melanda dan mereka tak bisa bergerak. Satu gerakan, satu tubuh jatuh. Dan ketika semua bergerak, maka sayatan-sayatan yang berasal dari _katana _panjang yang tak terlihat itu akan tergores dan terlukis di tubuh-tubuh kekar itu.

"_AARRGHHHH!!!_"

Si pria pendek mengeluarkan bulir keringat di sudut keningnya. Ia mulai menyerap aroma kematian yang jelas di sekitarnya. Euphoria dan histeria ketakutan meracuni otaknya yang normal itu. Gema kematian melingkupi detak jantungnya dan ia hanya merinding. Pakaian mewah ala kaum _borjuis _yang dikenakannya kini tak berwarna putih cerah lagi, tetapi kini dihiasi dengan _polkadot _merah―cipratan darah.

"Hentikan. Hentikan... _HENTIKAN!!!_ KELUAR KALIAN! A-aku tahu kalian bersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok ini! KELUARRR!" teriak pria pendek itu putus asa.

"Inilah kekuatan yang kami miliki. Klan _yakuza _kami bergerak di balik bayangan dan takkan pernah salah memprediksikan musuh. Kami bisa saling mengetahui keberadaan anggota kami. Kini, semua kata-katamu akan berbalik melawanmu. Bersiap-siaplah menghadapi _kematianmu_..."

_Darah_.

_Fresh blood._

Dan tubuh-tubuh kaku memenuhi salah satu jalanan tersepi di distrik tiga wilayah Kanto. Di tahun ini, masalah-masalah antar geng dan _yakuza _seakan-akan adalah hal biasa. Kedamaian akan didapatkan bila salah satu dari mereka tidak memasuki wilayah _komunitas _lain. Dan adalah suatu kesepakatan bila salah satu melakukan pelanggaran, maka nyawa anggotanya harus menjadi bayarannya.

"_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang._"

Pria penuh luka itu melepas jaket hitam yang dikenakannya. Dengan hentakan pelan, ia menerbangkan jaketnya, menutup salah satu bangkai mayat yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Kini, lambang kipas itu akan menjadi bukti betapa _berkuasanya _klan _yakuza _milik _Uchiha _ini...

~(ooOoOoo)~

"_Itachi-sama_."

"Hn?"

"Anda pulang agak telat. Bolehkah saya tahu Anda dari mana? Setelah kejadian tadi siang, tiba-tiba saja Anda menghilang."

Pria bernama Itachi itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sebuah buku berwarna-warni―tipikal buku _diary _milik anak perempuan. Dengan tatapan serius ia membalik-balik halaman per halaman dari buku yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu. Meskipun sang pelayan berusaha mengajaknya bicara, yang diajak bicara hanya menjawab dengan dua huruf saja, yaitu _hn_.

"Dua hari yang akan datang, adik dan ibu Anda akan tiba di Kanto. Semestinya jadwal kedatangan pesawat dari _Zurich_ ke Tokyo adalah besok. Akan tetapi, mengingat cuaca di _Zurich_ sangat buruk hari ini, maka penerbangan pun ditunda hingga lusa. Lalu, _Fugaku-sama _juga baru akan tiba sekitar lima atau enam hari lagi dari _Macau_."

"_Hn_."

"Kemudian―"

Tiba-tiba Itachi menaikkan sebelah tangannya, meminta agar sang pelayan tuk berhenti berbicara. Nampaknya, ia ingin menginterupsi. "Aku sedang berkonsentrasi saat ini. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, _Arashi_."

"Tapi _Itachi-sama_, ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan kepada Anda. Hal ini mengenai salah satu anggota _kita _yang berhasil memasuki salah satu wilayah _geng _di distrik tiga pagi tadi. Hanya saja, ia berhasil tertangkap dan mendapat luka berat di seluruh tubuhnya. Apakah kita harus melakukan _balasan_?" potong sang pelayan.

Mendengar pengakuan dari pelayannya, Itachi mulai menegakkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia lalu meletakkan dengan pelan buku yang terus saja dibacanya dan belum berhasil diselesaikannya di atas meja santainya itu.

"Apakah hanya luka?"

"_Hai'. _Tapi, yang saya dengar, geng yang mendapati _Shisui _tadi pagi itu adalah geng yang sudah lama kita incar, _Itachi-sama_. Konon katanya, geng mereka adalah geng dengan pertahanan terkuat di distrik tiga. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Semenjak _peperangan_

yang pecah beberapa tahun yang lalu, _komunitas _mereka telah diungsikan kembali ke negara asal mereka. Tetapi, sepertinya mereka kembali lagi."

"_Sou ka_?" tanya Itachi masih tanpa menatap ke arah pelayannya itu. Ia lalu mengambil kembali buku _diary _yang diletakkannya di atas meja dan mulai membalik halamannya lagi, "kita lihat dulu gerakan mereka selanjutnya. Jika masih seperti itu, maka _balasan _akan dilakukan. Tapi―"

Itachi terdiam sebentar. Ia memegangi dagunya sebentar sebelum kembali berucap, "keputusan untuk melakukan _balasan _atau tidak, tetap ada di tanganku, _Arashi_. Ingat itu."

Sang pelayan, Arashi, membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berjalan mundur hingga ke ujung pintu, sedikit membuat Itachi bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya, ia bisa memenuhi janji yang disebutkan gadis berambut merah muda yang memberikan _diary-_nya yang sangat berharga itu pada dirinya tadi...

_Monday, 3 March 1998._

―_lagi. Aku harus kembali ke sekolah menyebalkan itu. Dan yang kudapatkan hanya tatapan dingin dari anak-anak itu. Siang harinya, Gaara-nii tiba-tiba datang ke kelasku dan menarikku keluar. Katanya ada hal yang sangat penting._

_Saturday, 15 March 1998_

―_aku baru saja keluar dari sel anak-anak. Sehari di tempat mengerikan itu sama saja dengan setahun, tidak, sama saja dengan seribu tahun di dunia ini. Ibu sangat sedih saat aku keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu tapi ayah... Ayah malah berkata bahwa dia bangga padaku. Sejak saat itu, aku mulai sadar bahwa aku dibutuhkan demi komunitasku._

_Thursday, 2 April 1998_

―_aku ingin memekikkan kalau aku ingin bebas. Bebas seperti seekor kelinci yang berharap bisa terbang ke bulan―_

_Wednesday, 14 May 1998_

―_kenapa kami berbeda? Kenapa mereka melukai kami? Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku, kami ini berbeda dari mereka? Hanya karena mereka kuat? Aku benci dengan orang-orang itu! BENCI!_

_Friday, 13 June 1998_

―a_ku ingin mengecap __**kemerdekaan**__. Apa itu kemerdekaan? Setiap kali aku bertanya akan hal itu, tetap saja tak ada tanda-tanda akan kemunculan jawaban pasti. Kata guruku, negara ini telah merdeka berabad silam. Tapi, yang bisa kulihat di distrik ini hanyalah kemerdekaan semu yang terpendam oleh sekam dan abu―_

Ia membalik lembaran terakhir itu. Kosong dan hanya tersisa sebuah lembaran berisi catatan tambahan. Ia membaca tiap deretan kata yang tertulis di setiap halamannya dengan seksama. Kemudian, ditutupnya sampul _diary _itu dan diltekkannya di atas meja kayu yang ada di depannya. Ia hanya bisa merebahkan badannya di punggung sofa yang empuk itu dan mencari-cari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Rasa sakit yang amat mulai menjalar di kepalanya, begitu pula dengan hati kecilnya.

'_A-aku benci! Aku benci dengan semua perbedaan ini! Kenapa Tuhan tidak menciptakan satu hal yang sama untuk semua manusia di dunia ini?!_'

'_Kau tahu. Sudah berapa banyak darah yang berceceran di jalan-jalan distrik ini hanya untuk mendapatkan sepotong kemerdekaan yang nyata? Orang-orang di luar sana mengatakan bahwa perbedaan antara warna kulit kita, iris mata kita, dan pemikiran kita adalah suatu kutukan!'_

'_Hal yang tadi kau sebut sebagai kemerdekaan itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Apakah hanya dengan menjadi seorang teman, kau yakin kau bisa mengubah dunia yang sama sekali tak pernah berpihak pada komunitas yang berbeda dari komunitas kalian?'_

Suara itu terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Itachi. Seberapa pun kuat dirinya tuk menahan gaungan suara-suara itu, ia tetap tak bisa tertidur. Ia lalu bangkit seraya memegangi keningnya. Kucir kecil yang selalu menjadi ciri khas pada rambutnya kini mulai terlepas tak beraturan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. Rupanya, hanya dengan berlari sejauh dua kilo tanpa henti dan beraksi di _pertempuran antargeng _tadi siang benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Kau ingin kemerdekaan kan, _Sakura_? Saat awan mulai menangis, di saat itulah _kita akan bertemu dalam impian yang telah Tuhan genggam_." ujar Itachi sambil menatap selembar foto yang menuliskan kata _Sakura _di belakangnya dan menampilkan sosok seorang gadis kecil berusia enam atau tujuh tahun dengan rambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum manis seraya memegangi boneka _teddy bear_...

~(ooOoOoo)~

_**Present Time...**_

Angin sejuk di siang itu membuat Sakura ingin sekali lagi tertidur di padang rumput itu. Sudah sangat lama ia tak pernah ke tempat itu lagi hanya untuk sekadar menatap awan ataupun tidur siang. _Chaos _yang tiba-tiba terjadi di sekolahnya beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya bisa kabur dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia sudah bosan mendengar komentar dari orang-orang yang harus sekelas dengannya. Ketidakadilan yang terjadi di distrik ini bisa dibuktikan dengan kejadian _pertempuran kecil _dalam lingkungan sekolahnya.

"_Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke tempat ini. Tapi... aku ingin menemui ayah. Sebaiknya aku ke makam ayah atau tidur di sini ya?_" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu dalam hati. "_Hm, kurasa ke makam ayah saja_."

Langkahnya menuntunnya tuk mencapai sebuah tempat pemakaman umum di sudut kota distrik tiga wilayah Kanto itu. Buket-buket bunga maupun benda-benda kesukaan yang telah terpatri namanya di batu nisan itu sedikit bisa memberikan warna berbeda selain warna keabuan ataupun putih. Deretan nisan yang berdiri tegap itu dihiasi oleh warna-warna cerah seperti bunga lili kuning ataupun botol _champagne_ yang sangat mahal. Namun, ada satu nisan yang kosong. Tak ada penghias apapun. Hanya ada dedaunan kering yang membuat warna nisan itu berbeda.

"Hai ayah. Hari ini aku datang lagi. Maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu istirahatmu terus." ujar Sakura dengan senyum sedih. "Hari ini sekolahku sedang perang. Pasti karena ada anak baru yang memasuki wilayah anak lain di sekolah. Dan... aku pun lari dari kelas. Tapi! Aku lari bukan karena aku ingin menghindari peperangan itu. Aku lari karena―

―_karena aku ingin_ _bebas_."

Suara desau angin sedikit mengibas poni merah muda Sakura. Mentari yang cerah itu berubah gelap karena tertutupi oleh awan―sedikit memberikan kesan mengerikan pada tanah daratan.

"Maaf ya ayah. Aku datang tanpa membawa apapun. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membersihkan tempat tidurmu saja." ungkapnya sambil mengambil satu persatu dedaunan kering yang mengotori nisan ayahnya itu. "Ayah. Kau tahu. Aku dan ibu sangat rindu padamu. Sudah dua tahun ya sejak kejadian itu? Kata _Gaara-nii_, lariku sudah bertambah cepat, berbeda seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Andai saja aku bisa berlari lebih cepat saat itu, mungkin saja... kau masih bisa ada di samping kami hingga sekarang."

Tetes air mata mulai memenuhi sudut-sudut mata _jade _gadis itu. Ia pun berusaha menyekanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Suara-suara ringkih dedaunan menambah kesan sunyi yang menyedihkan bagi Sakura.

"_Ayah... _apakah saat kita mati, kita bisa merasakan kebebasan itu? Apakah―apakah saat kita mati, maka kita bisa merasakan arti sesungguhnya dari _kemerdekaan_? _Ayah... _a-aku ingin bisa hidup bersama _mereka_. Aku ingin bisa menjadi _teman mereka_ tanpa ada ikatan pengganggu yang disebut sebagai _perbedaan_. _Aku mohon... tolong aku ayah. Ayah..._"

Sakura sudah tak bisa menahan emosi itu lagi. Air mata itu tak dapat tertahankan pula. Ia, yang terus saja berusaha tuk dapat menekan rasa sedihnya tak mungkin bisa menahan begitu lama. Ia hanyalah seorang anak perempuan yang ingin merasakan kebebasan dalam memilih kehidupan yang nyata. Ia hanyalah _bunga sakura yang ingin terbang bebas hingga ke bulan._

Suara tangis itu kemudian ia hentikan saat sebuah langkah sepatu dari arah belakangnya terdengar di telinganya. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat tengah menundukkan wajahnya teramat dalam tepat di salah satu nisan dari deretan nisan-nisan di pemakaman itu. Sakura merasa mengenal pria itu. Ya. Ia seperti sangat mengenalnya.

"_Rambut hitam pekat... Mungkinkah dia? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin masih hidup. Tidak._"

Sakura merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di kompleks pemakaman itu. Ia pun berbalik kembali dan meninggalkan nisan ayahnya.

Pria itu menaikkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan luka dan goresan. Entah kenapa ia rela mengorbankan wajahnya itu untuk dipukuli oleh si _Uzumaki _yang dianggapnya sebagai rival terbesanya itu. Mata _onyx-_nya bisa mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman itu.

"_Gadis itu... Haruno kan_?"

* * *

~(ooOoOoo)~

**TBC**

~(ooOoOoo)~

* * *

_Hore... akhirnya chappie dua keluar!!! –tebar bunga tujuh rupa–_

_Ada adegan ItaSaku-nya ya? Hmm... sesuai dengan permintaannya Furu. Hehehe. _

_Bagaimanakah menurut Anda dengan chappie dua ini? Membosankan ya? Trus, mana adegan romensnya? –kabur–_

_Yang ada malah adegan peperangan nggak jelas gitu. =.=a_

_Jadi... pertemuan antara Itachi dengan Sakura begitu ya? Belum semuanya saya kupas sih. _

_Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk para readers._

_Huge thanks to : **Madame La Pluie, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, ambudaff, Michisige Asuke, Smiley, hanaruppi, kakkoii-chan, Lady Arlene, Furu-pyon, Rikudou Sakura, nacchi cullen, Haruchi Nigiyama, evey charen, Ayui Nonomiya, dan ddd**_

_RnR! ^^_


	3. Book Three

"_Hal terbaik dan terindah yang tidak dilihat atau disentuh oleh dunia adalah hal yang dirasakan oleh hati"_

-Helen Adams Keller-

"_When you need me, but do not want me, then I must stay. When you want me, but no longer need me, then I have to go."_

_-_Nanny McPhee-

* * *

_Hints of NaruHina. ^^_

_**Book Three : The Emotion.**_

-

-

"_Aku dan kau akan menjadi __**kami**__."_

_-_

_-_

~(ooOoOoo)~

_**Shizune**_.

Aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua keributan dan _chaos _yang terjadi di tempat ini. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya hal yang seperti itu terjadi tepat di depan mataku dan tepat di hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai seorang _guru_. Saat kulihat salah satu muridku saling pukul-memukul, ingin rasanya tangan ini tuk melerainya. Ingin rasanya suara yang tercekat di antara sela tenggorokan ini tuk segera meneriakkan pekikan-pekikan berupa _lepaskan _atau _hentikan_. Tapi, mataku hanya bisa membulat dengan tanganku yang juga hanya bisa teremas kuat hingga bisa kurasakan bulir-bulir keringat dari keningku jatuh dan membasahi tanah dan rerumputan di bawah sana.

Sungguh ini bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan tuk terjadi. Aku harus menggerakkan tubuh ini meski tetap saja aku merasa takut dengan mereka yang sebagian besar membawa senjata tajam maupun selongsong senapan kecil di tangan mereka. Suara gemuruh di udara memberikan tanda akan peperangan besar baru saja terjadi. Aku jadi teringat dengan salah satu buku yang pernah kubaca bertahun-tahun lalu. Buku yang berisi akan peperangan tiada akhir antara suku _Apache _dan warga pendatang dari _Europe_.

Aku melangkah sedikit. Perlahan. Dan pasti. Aku lalu mendekati kedua muridku yang saling memukul itu. Baru saja tangan ini berusaha tuk melerai, tetapi suara-suara baik sirene _ambulans _atau mungkin lebih tepatnya bel peringatan mobil polisi memenuhi tiap penjuru gedung ini. Saat aku berbalik, bisa kulihat dari kejauhan beberapa anak yang memenuhi lapangan tengah mulai berbondong-bondong berlari menjauhi kerumunan pasukan anti _huru-hara _dengan seragam mereka yang berdominasi coklat muda itu. Di tiap sisi pintu masuk, mobil-mobil polisi memenuhinya dan menderukan beberapa bunyi yang sangat memekikkan telinga.

Tanpa kusadari, kedua muridku yang saling memukul telah hilang entah ke mana. Melihat situasi itu, aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Aku harus kembali ke dalam gedung tuk berbicara dengan _Tsunade-sama _dan meminta penjelasan dari beliau. Ya. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini...

~(ooOoOoo)~

_**Basketball Court. 3**__**rd**__** District.**_

Dedaunan coklat mulai berguguran di siang yang terik itu. Sungguh fenomena alam yang tak biasa. Matahari yang kini mulai berdiri tepat di atas ubun-ubun kepala sungguh membuat perasaan peluh dan panas yang menjalar bagi siapapun, terutama bagi mereka yang hanya bisa berdiri di tengah lapangan berwarna kecoklatan itu. Lapangan itu terletak tepat di belakang sebuh kapel kecil di distrik tiga wilayah Kanto. Suara-suara lonceng kapel mulai bermain dan memberikan efek hening di siang yang terik itu.

Di setiap tiga puluh detik, satu lonceng akan berbunyi, membuat satu daun berguguran. Lama berselang hingga satu per satu dedaunan coklat mulai memenuhi area yang menjadi tempat istirahat bagi para pemain _slam dunk _itu. Kursi-kursi kayu menjadi wadah bagi dedaunan dan juga sebagai wadah luapan _emosi _seorang _Uzumaki Naruto_. Ia tetap tak menghiraukan suara lonceng kapel meskipun rasa sakit karena pukulan tepat di pipinya membuatnya terus berteriak tak karuan.

"_Aaa... sakit!_"

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Ketiga bola berwarna _orange _itu masuk secara bergiliran dari jarak _three point_. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas tengah memperkirakan jarak tembak yang terbaik tuk melakukan _jump shoot_. Entah memang karena keberuntungan ataukah bisa dibuktikan dengan penonjolan beberapa centi pada bagian _frontale _tengkoraknya, sehingga ia bisa memasukkan ketiga bola-bola itu dengan memberi nilai _three point _atau bahkan gaya _zig-zag _ala _Michael Jordan_, sang maestro basket dari negeri adidaya itu.

"_Kusso!!_"

Serpihan keripik kentang sedikit mengotori sisi lapangan yang lebih rindang, dengan pepohonan yang sedikit menutupi langit dari serbuan titik-titik sinar yang begitu menyengat di siang itu. Sambil membuka-buka beberapa _postcard _dengan foto-foto bangunan berarsitektur unik, pemuda berbadan subur itu selalu menyunggingkan senyumnya meskipun kumpulan _postcard _itu telah begitu lusuh. Senyumnya terlihat lebih lebar saat sebuah _postcard _dengan sobekan di ujungnya dan garis-garis hitam sebagai aksen pemanis lipatan-lipatan tua, terlihat begitu menakjubkan di kedua matanya yang sipit itu. Sebuah foto berwarna kecoklatan―lapuk karena termakan oleh usia―meluncur dari dalam _postcard _itu.

"_Arrgh_..."

Burung-burung gereja yang hinggap di pepohonan itu merasa terusik. Mereka terbang menjauh, mencari tempat yang lebih aman. Suara dentuman keras di batang-batang pohon itu pun sedikit membuat si pemuda rambut nanas dan pemuda pengoleksi _postcard _berbalik dan memerhatikan kondisi sahabatnya itu.

"Kupikir _si burung gagak _hanya terdiam begitu saja saat kau pukul, tak taunya dia juga membalas ya?" tanya si rambut nanas seraya mengambil salah satu bola dan melakukan tembakan _two point _yang sempurna. "Bekas pukulannya masih sakit ya?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan mengantuk seperti biasa.

"_Hehh! _Dia hanya memukul satu kali. Tapi _sial! _Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali sih?! Lihat ini! Bahkan es-nya pun sudah mencair. Aku butuh es lagi untuk menghilangkan lebam biru ini. _Hei Chouji_, belikan aku es di minimarket ujung jalan sana. Ini uangnya. Sisanya bisa kau pakai untuk membeli _postcard _yang baru. Soalnya kemarin, saat aku minimarket itu, aku melihat ada _postcard _bergambar lembah _The Great Canyon _atau apalah. Kurasa kau pasti sangat menyukainya." ujarnya dengan menambahkan cengiran kecil di akhir ucapannya. Si pemuda berbadan subur tiba-tiba saja menampilkan wajah cerahnya dan segera bergerak mengikuti instruksi pemuda _blondy _itu.

Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang seperti itu, si pemuda rambut nanas hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Teriknya mentari rupanya bisa mengubah _mood-_nya tuk jadi seorang pemalas yang ingin cepat-cepat tidur.

"Hei, kenapa tidak ke _basecamp _saja sih? Aku tahu kau masih kesal. Tapi, setidaknya di _basecamp _ada kotak obat yang bisa mengobati luka-lukamu itu." keluhnya.

Naruto berbalik, memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya sekali lagi, masih sambil memegangi pipinya yang telah berwarna biru kehitaman, "karena kesal, aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku ingin ke tempat ini. Lagipula, kalau kita ke _basecamp _sekarang, _si Iruka _bisa melihat kita. Letak kantornya dengan _basecamp _tidak terlalu jauh, kau tahu itu kan? Sekarang juga jam istirahat kerja. Biasanya dia lebih memilih untuk makan siang di restoran ramen _Teuchi-jii_." jawab Naruto sembari mengusir beberapa dedaunan coklat dari jaket tebalnya.

"Mengenai _basecamp, _itu kan juga salahmu. Memilih _basecamp _yang berdekatan dengan kompleks pertokoan. Ah, salah. Lebih tepatnya, kau memilih _basecamp _yang letaknya berdekatan, bahkan sangat dekat dengan restoran paman _Teuchi _yang sangat terkenal itu. Kesukaanmu pada ramen tidak bisa hilang sampai sekarang ya?" ujar pemuda nanas itu sembari memutar badannya dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan basket yang sudah tak terurus lagi.

"Hoi! Kau mau ke mana, _Shika_?" teriak Naruto. Pemuda yang dipanggil _Shika _itu tidak menggubris teriakan Naruto dan malah semakin meninggalkan lapangan luas itu, "dasar dia itu. _Hoi!_"

"Ayo jemput Chouji. Kau ambil barang-barangnya dan kita akan ke minimarket. Aku juga harus membeli sesuatu untuk ibuku. _Hahh... _menyusahkan saja."

Naruto lalu mengumpulkan semua barang-barang kesayangan sahabatnya itu dan segera berlari mengikuti Shikamaru. Tak lupa juga ia lalu memasang topi _NY_-nya guna sedikit menutupi wajahnya dari sinar mentari yang begitu terik. Keduanya pun mulai melangkah lagi melewati area kapel yang terlihat begitu sepi. Naruto masih bisa mengingat ketika ia masih berada dalam lingkungan panti asuhan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Setiap minggu pagi, anak-anak panti akan diajak tuk membersihkan kapel dan patung-patung _gips _yang menghiasi taman di depan kapel. Tapi, waktu terasa begitu cepat, seakan ingin segera membuatnya melupakan semua kisah lama yang berbalut luka.

"Hei Naruto, Bukannya tidak sopan kalau kau menyebut _ayah angkatmu _itu dengan namanya secara langsung? Sudah bagus kan kau bisa keluar dari panti asuhan yang mengerikan itu? Tak kusangka di dunia yang konon katanya telah menjunjung tinggi hak asasi manusia, masih saja ada yang suka memukuli anak-anak kecil dengan cara seperti itu. _Hahh_..." ungkap si rambut nanas yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang dan sedikit membuat Naruto tersentak. Sebuah lentera masa lalu tiba-tiba saja berputar di dalam memori kepalanya.

"Soal itu... aku hanya belum terbiasa memanggilnya dengan kata '_ayah' _atau '_tou-chan', 'tou-san' _atau yang sebagainya. _Yahh,_ setidaknya aku ingat namanya kan? Daripada kau. Kau selalu saja mengatakan '_merepotkan saja' _pada ibumu itu. Dan! Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti tidak ingat dengan hari ulang tahun ayah dan ibumu kan?"

Shikamaru malah memajukan bibirnya dan mulai berkomat-kamit, mengatakan entah apa itu. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa namun menjadikan luka lebamnya semakin sakit saja. "_Auu..._"

Dedaunan hijau dan suara gemerisik di antara semilir angin memberikan efek sejuk di siang itu. Awan putih bergerak menutupi lengkung matahari yang terik―memberikan gelap yang sementara. Setelah awan itu pergi, maka terang kembali memanaskan daratan.

"Aku ingat suatu hari aku lupa mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari _Suster Airi _karena aku ketiduran sampai pagi. Kemudian, _si nyonya gemuk _yang jahat itu memukuliku dengan sapu." ujarnya tiba-tiba, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya, membiarkan luka lebam di pipinya. "Aku lari dan berlari. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat aku sendiri dan tak bisa membela diri―

―tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di kapel ini. Beberapa kali pun aku berdoa dan meminta _kebebasan _dan _kemerdekaan _dari-_Nya, _tak pernah satu pun doa itu terkabul. Hingga suatu hari, aku melihat ada seorang gadis seusiaku masuk ke dalam kapel dan ikut berdoa tepat di sampingku. Saat kuperhatikan, ternyata ia adalah calon biarawati. Sekecil itu sudah jadi biarawati, pikirku, dan kuanggap itu adalah hal yang keren. Kurasa berkat bantuan doanya, aku bisa merasakan sedikit _kebebasan_. _Yahh_, walaupun dengan memukul anak _geng _lain itu juga bukan hal yang benar. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau _saat itu _aku tidak melakukannya, maka..."

"_Kita yang mati_. Begitu kan maksudmu?" lanjut Shikamaru santai. Yang bercerita hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, aku mulai mengenal gadis kecil itu. Setiap pagi, sebelum melakukan rutinitas di panti, aku akan selalu ke kapel ini, berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu, entah kenapa saat ia menemanikan berdoa, setiap doaku akan terkabul dengan cepat. Waktu itu aku memohon ingin sekali bisa belajar naik sepeda. Dan, di sore harinya, cucu si nyonya gemuk datang dan mengunjungi panti dengan sepedanya.

―diam-diam, aku meminjam sepeda cucunya tanpa sepengetahuan si nyonya gemuk. Ha ha ha. Hebat kan? Tapi, di hari aku memohon tuk diberikan _kebebasan_, tiba-tiba dia tak pernah datang lagi ke kapel. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi hingga hari terakhir _Iruka _mengambilku dari panti. Saat kudengar dari salah satu temanku, katanya gadis itu sedang sakit hingga ia harus dibawa ke luar negri untuk melakukan pengobatan. Hanya saja, sampai sekarang pun, meski setiap hari aku selalu ke kapel ini, dia tak pernah muncul lagi. Kurasa, dia sudah lupa dengan _janji _itu."

"Janji? Janji apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, Naruto jadi salah tingkah dan malah mengaruk-garuk topinya tidak jelas, "_hahaha_, bukan janji yang istimewa kok. Hanya sebuah _janji _konyol yang kuutarakan secara sepihak padanya. Aneh kan?"

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas panjang sedangkan Naruto menatap langit di siang itu seraya menyipitkan matanya yang sebiru langit itu.

Shikamaru yang mendengarkan cerita Naruto sedikit bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh sahabatnya itu. Namun, entah kenapa ia jadi terbengong sendiri saat dilihatnya Naruto hanya bisa berdiri mematung tepat di taman kapel. Shikamaru sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Naruto. Ia lalu memanggilnya namun Naruto malah berjalan mendekati sesuatu, tidak, tepatnya _seseorang_ di dekat kapel itu.

"_Apa yang dilihat anak itu_?"

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian ala biarawati baru saja ingin memasuki kapel kecil itu. Naruto merasa mengenalnya tapi entah kenapa seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang mencekat suara dalam tenggorokannya. Ia pun melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Dan berlari mendekati sang biarawati.

"_Hina―_"

Sang biarawati berbalik, menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, ditambah juga dengan senyum manisnya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"A―a―" Naruto membuka-menutup mulutnya. Merasa dirinya terlalu banyak berharap dari kisah yang ia ceritakan pada sahabatnya, kini ia merasa sangat malu, "ti-tidak. Maaf. Sepertinya aku salah orang. _Gomen._"

Tangan yang tergapai itu ditarikanya kembali. Sesuatu yang mencekat suaranya tadi terasa semakin berat dan sakit. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia masih berharap banyak untuk hal yang satu ini. Tapi, apa yang ia janjikan saat itu bukanlah suatu keharusan untuk ditepati, terlebih bila yang diinginkan untuk selalu ada tak mungkin tuk kembali lagi seperti memori masa lalu.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto melangkah mundur dan sesegera mungkin membuang wajahnya jauh-jauh dari arah biarawati itu. Tubuhnya entah kenapa menjadi kaku dan susah sekali untuk digerakkan. Ia berjalan layaknya robot yang perlu _remote control _agar langkahnya tidak membuatnya tersandung. Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap lelah ke arah Naruto. Meskipun dengan langkah tertatih-tatih bak baru saja dihajar oleh puluhan pria berbadan besar, Shikamaru paham kondisi Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru seraya menepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

Yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, "_yeah_. Aku tak apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku jadi aneh begitu. Haha. Kurasa gara-gara pukulan si _teme _yang menyebalkan tadi, kepalaku jadi aneh. Apa aku gegar otak ya? Hahaha."

Tawa dan cengiran itu bisa menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan khawatir seorang Shikamaru. Ia juga mengerti bahwa di dunia ini ada sebuah hukum di mana hanya dengan satu kata maka dunia akan berubah. Akan tetapi, hanya dengan _diam, _seribu pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepala seorang manusia bisa dijelaskan dengan milyaran kata. Dan itulah yang bisa ia ketahui secara pasti dari diri sahabatnya itu.

"_Hahh...kurasa dia baik-baik saja_."

"Hei! Ayo kita jemput Chouji. Kurasa kita terlalu lama berjalan. Mungkin dia tersesat."

"Iya, iya. _Tapi, diantara yang lain, hanya Chouji kan yang punya ingatan lebih kuat dibandingkan dia. Hahh..._"

Dedaunan yang tengah berguguran oleh desau angin memberikan warna yang begitu indah tuk dinikmati di siang yang terik nan panas itu. Sinar mentari yang berwarna kekuningan dan langit yang memberikan kilau biru seperti ingin memancarkan kebahagiaan dan tawa. Akan tetapi, hal itu akan begitu sulit tuk _mereka _dapatkan jika _mereka _tak paham mengapa Tuhan memberikan warna-warna yang berbeda itu dan melukisnya di atas kanvas putih yang kosong.

Jika kanvas itu adalah _hati_, maka tinta yang akan memberi warna kebahagiaan dan tawa itu adalah _kebebasan _dalam jiwa. Sama seperti sebuah buku kosong yang berisikan lembaran kisah. Meskipun tintanya akan pudar dimakan usia, tetapi _kebebasan _dalam menorehkan tinta itulah yang takkan pernah mati.

"_Hoahem... _Hei Naruto, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi teringat akan sesuatu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Chouji pernah bilang padaku kalau suatu hari nanti setelah _postcard _yang telah dikoleksinya telah melebihi seribu lembar, ia akan menukar _postcard-postcard_-nya itu di museum kota dengan sejumlah uang. Uang itu akan dipergunakannya sebagai modal awalnya melakukan perjalanan keliling dunia nanti. Kalau hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi, maka Chouji akan meninggalkan geng kita." ujar Shikamaru dengan memasang wajah ngantuknya sekali lagi.

"Baguslah. Dengan begitu, dia bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkannya dengan _bebas_." balas Naruto. "Kalau kau? Kau akan melakukan apa, Shika?"

Shikamaru sedikit memutar kepalanya, memandang sejenak ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya itu ke atas langit biru dan awan putih. "Keinginanku sederhana kok. Setelah aku cukup dewasa, maka aku akan menikah dengan gadis yang biasa-biasa saja, punya dua anak, yang satu laki-laki dan yang satunya lagi perempuan. Setelah aku punya cucu nanti, aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan bermain _shogi _tiap hari―

―_yahh_, itupun kalau anggota-anggota geng lain tidak merusak rencana hidupku ini. Bukannya aku ingin melawan takdir Tuhan sih tapi terkadang aku ingin sekali terlepas dari semua kondisi yang merepotkan itu. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi. Sesuai dengan kata-katamu tadi, _kalau bukan kita yang melawan maka kita yang akan mati_. Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku? _Hmm_, aku sudah lupa aku ingin jadi apa nantinya. Karena aku takut terlalu banyak _bermimpi_ dan _berharap_. Hanya saja, waktu aku masih di panti asuhan, aku pernah bertanya pada salah satu _suster_ yang mengetahui asal-usul keluargaku. Dan saat itulah aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti _dirinya_. Sempat, aku juga menceritakan hal itu pada _gadis _yang selalu menemaniku berdoa di kapel. Tapi, apa yang kini terjadi malah berbalik 360 derajat dari apa yang kuucapkan saat itu." jawab Naruto dengan senyum pasrah.

"Hm. Aku mengerti. Tapi, boleh kutahu apa itu? Maksudku, mimpimu itu."

Naruto menenggelamkan mata birunya dalam awan putih itu. Rasa perih pada luka lebamnya tak dihiraukannya, begitu pula dengan silaunya sinar mentari di siang itu.

"Aku―"

-

-

"_Uzumaki-kun__, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Apa cita-citamu? Emm, setelah kau besar nanti, kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

"_Mmm, aku tidak yakin. Tapi, oh ya! Kalau Hinata-chan mau jadi apa?"_

"_Aku? Aku... aku... aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa membantu orang lain dalam mengurangi kesusahan yang ada dalam dirinya."_

"_Apa itu? Aku tidak mengerti."_

"_Ngg. Bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan kok! __Kalau Uzumaki-kun?"_

"_Aku―kalau aku―aku ingin..._"

-

-

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti ayahku di masa depan. Aku―"

"—_aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter."_

Kali ini Shikamaru yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan selama ia mengenal pemuda berambut _blonde _itu. Ia sempat berusaha tuk memperbaiki kedua cuping telinganya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"_Ap-apa_? Apa katamu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah tak yakin.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau pasti ingin menertawaiku kan? _Hmm_, kalau dipikir-pikir, itu memang impian yang aneh ya? Mana mungkin orang sepertiku, yang suka sekali membuat onar dan berkelahi dengan anggota geng lain, menjadi seseorang yang sangat terhormat itu? Yang aku tahu dari para _suster_, ayahku adalah seorang ahli medis tapi... aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berakhir di panti asuhan itu. Aku pun sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, _apakah ayah membenciku ya_? Makanya, dengan menjadi sepertinya, aku bisa tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat itu."

Meskipun terdengar begitu aneh di telinga seorang Shikamaru, tetap saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto bukanlah sesuatu yang kosong. Dan juga, meskipun terdengar sangat sulit, masih ada sedikit keyakinan yang terpancar di balik senyum dan sinar mata Naruto mengenai impiannya itu.

"Kau masih ingat kan bagaimana geng kita bisa dikenal, meskipun tidak mendunia sih. Waktu itu, kau adalah anggota paling muda yang paling sering menerima pukulan dari _mereka, _maksudku para senior yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, aku yakin dari sorot matamu itu, kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka akhirnya menjadikanmu sebagai seorang _jenderal_. Bukankah itu bukti bahwa tidak ada satupun usaha yang kita lakukan selama ini yang sia-sia? Aku memang tipe yang lebih suka berpikir akan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi, tetapi terkadang tidak semua perkiraanku itu benar adanya, seburuk apapun hal itu." jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar, sedikit memberikan pencerahan bagi Naruto.

"_Yeah_, aku tahu itu. Makanya, aku―_hei! _Itu Chouji! Hei Chouji!"

Naruto berlari kecil ke arah Chouji yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah minimarket sambil menenteng beberapa kantong berisi es batu, beserta satu kantong khusus berisi plester obat, dua kaleng soda dan roti isi daging. Kedua sahabat itu kemudian mendekati Chouji dan melihat apa-apa saja yang telah dibelinya.

"Uangnya cukup kan, Chouji?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil satu balok es batu dan menempelkannya di pipinya yang masih lebam.

"Jangan khawatir. Oh ya, ini untukmu Shikamaru dan untukmu juga Naruto." ujar Chouji seraya menyodorkan dua kaleng soda dan dua roti isi daging pada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Hei Chouji, bukannya uang Naruto hanya cukup untuk membeli balok es batu dan sisanya untuk kau belikan _postcard _kan? Kau memakai uangmu ya?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit kebingungan.

Chouji hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tidak. Aku memakai uang Naruto kok. Aku yakin ini semua akan lebih berguna dibandingkan dengan _postcard_. Lagipula, kalian berdua belum makan siang kan? Jadi, kupakai saja uang sisa itu untuk membelikan plester obat untuk Naruto dan makanan untuk kalian berdua. Kalau masalah _postcard_, kita bisa mengumpulkannya lain kali. Iya kan?"

Naruto dan Shikamaru saling bertukar pandang sejenak. Melihat kesungguhan hati Chouji, mereka berdua langsung membuka bungkusan roti isi itu dan kaleng sodanya. Shikamaru paham akan perbedaan cara berpikir Chouji dan ia menghargainya dengan membagi dua roti miliknya dan memberikan setengahnya pada Chouji. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian masih ingat dengan kata-kata si _Jiraiya-jiijii _kan?" tanya Naruto sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa?"

"Hmm, bunyinya seperti ini―"

~(ooOoOoo)~

―a_ku dan kau akan menjadi __**kami.**_"

"Dan kurasa itu adalah _kita_." lanjut Naruto.

~(ooOoOoo)~

Shizune baru saja memutar knop pintu rumahnya yang bergaya minimalis itu. Emosi tak tertahankan mulai berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Terlebih saat ia mendengar komentar yang diluncurkan oleh _Tsunade-sama _pada dirinya saat itu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa dengan begitu mudahnya sebuah institusi pendidikan yang seharusnya mampu memberikan pedoman pasti bagi siswa-siswanya dalam menjalani kehidupan seperti lepas tangan dengan kejadian di siang itu. Dengan wajah lelah, Shizune membuang begitu saja tas kerjanya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu yang empuk itu. Efek _aromatherapy _yang dipasangnya di setiap sudut ruangan sedikit memberikan kenyamanan bagi tubuhnya yang lelah.

Ia membuka matanya. Melihat ke atas langit-langit ruang tamu rumahnya. Terlihat sedikit berkunang-kunang, ia lalu mengintip ke arah jam dinding berbentuk rumah di dekat kabinet ruang tamu. _4.48 p.m. _Belum saatnya tuk menyiapkan makan malam, pikirnya. Merasa dunia serasa ingin jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya, ia membiarkan dirinya terlelap dalam tidur.

_Dong, dong, dong_

Mendengar suara bunyi jam dinding yang cukup besar, Shizune terbangun. Ia lalu kembali menatap ke arah jam namun pandangannya mengabur. Setelah berdiri dari posisi tidurnya, ia lalu mengintip ke arah arlojinya sendiri dan melihat kedua jarum jam telah membentuk garis vertikal lurus.

"_Gawat. Aku tertidur hingga pukul enam. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Gen-chan_."

Dengan langkah seribu, Shizune bergerak cepat menuju dapur rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka terlebih dahulu jas kerjanya dan mengenakan celemek. Ia lalu melihat daftar menu yang tertempel di pintu kulkas berpintu tiga itu. Matanya terus bergerak-gerak, berusaha mencari menu yang bisa disajikan cepat, lezat dan cocok untuk dicicipi sebagai _dinner_. Maka, Shizune memutuskan untuk membuat _beef lasagna _dengan _salad _brokoli kesukaan Genma.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi seorang Shizune untuk menyiapkan kedua menu makanan itu. Untuk urusan dapur, ia tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Sebelum ia memutuskan tuk menjadi istri dari seorang arsitek terkenal, _Shiranui Genma_, ia mengikuti kursus memasak makanan Eropa, Cina, Amerika bahkan makanan tradisional Jepang. Bukan karena ingin pamer atau apa, tetapi ia tahu meskipun waktu yang bisa diberikannya pada suaminya itu tidak sebanyak seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga bisa berikan, ia bisa memberikan waktu berkualitas dengan membuatkannya masakan-masakan lezat di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari _oven _menandakan bahwa _lasagna _buatanny telah matang dan siap untuk dihidangkan. Dengan sigap, Shizune mengambil sarung tangan oven dan membuka pintunya. Asap mengepul denagn aroma pasta tomat yang menggiurkan membuat senyum merekah di bibirnya. Perasaan penat yang tadinya berkecamuk dalam dirinya kini hilang begitu saja. Kalau sudah memasak, _mood-_nya yang buruk akan menjadi enak kembali.

Perlahan, Shizune meletakkan _beef lasagna _buatannya di atas _pan _kecil. Ia memberi beberapa tambahan di atas _lasagna _itu seperti _petterseli _dan daun _mint _sebagai pemanis. Ia pun menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke belakang, berusaha melepas ikatan celemek di daerah pinggangnya namun tiba-tiba saja seperti ada tangan asing yang berusaha mencegahnya untuk melepas ikatan itu.

"_Hmm, _seperti biasa. Masakan ala _chef Shizu-chan _tak ada tandingannya. Kau bisa mendaftar ke program masak di tv kalau kau mau, _Shizu-chan_. Dengan begitu kau pasti akan terkenal." ujar Shiranui Genma seraya memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Iseng, ia lalu mencomot satu potong _lasagna _yang telah dipotong oleh Shizune.

"Hei, hei, mandi dulu baru makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya di atas. Dan, bisakah kau melepasku sebentar saja? Aku jadi susah memotong _lasagna-_nya kalau kau terus memelukku, _Gen-chan_." tuntut Shizune seraya menyodok perut Genma dengan pelan dengan sikunya. Tiba-tiba, Genma meng-_aduh _kecil namun terdengar begitu dibuat-buat. Setelah melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari Shizune, senyum iseng aneh mulai terlihat di balik wajahnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hari pertamamu mengajar, _Shizu-chan_? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?'' tanya Genma yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher Shizune dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu istrinya itu. Mendengar keluhan dari Shizune, Genma hanya tertawa kecil. "_Shizu-chan_?"

Entah kenapa memori tak menyenangkan mulai berputar di kepala Shizune. Ia berhenti tuk melakukan aktivitasnya dan meletakkan pisau yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk memotong-motong _lasagna_ buatanya di atas meja dengan pelan. Tangannya gemetar dan ingin sekali rasanya emosi itu ia luapkan pada satu tangis yang panjang. Melihat ada yang tak biasa pada diri Shizune, Genma lalu berusaha mengendurkan pelukannya dan memutar perlahan badan Shizune agar ia bisa menatap lebih jelas wajah istrinya itu. Ia bisa memastikan ada beberapa bulir air mata di sudut-sudut matanya yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

"_Shizu-chan_? Kau baik-baik saja? Hei, ceritakan padaku, apakah ada sesuatu hal terjadi di hari pertamamu mengajar? Ataukah?''

Wajah yang terus saja tertunduk itu kini terangkat—memberikan gambaran jelas betapa ingin ia meluapkan semua kekesalan dalam hatinya dalam airmata yang ia keluarkan. Shizune pun tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Melihat kelakuan istrinya yang tiba-tiba saja tidak biasa itu, Genma lalu mendorong kepala Shizune dan menyuruhnya menangis dalam pelukan sang suami.

Tetes-tetes airmata mulai membasahi tiap lekukan wajah Shizune kala itu. Tak hanya wajahnya, ia juga membuat kemeja biru kesukaan Genma menjadi basah oleh derai airmatanya. Sembari mengusap-ngusap kepala Shizune, Genma berusaha membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Shizune kembali diam dan menceritakan padanya semua hal yang menjadikannya seperti ini.

"_Hushh, tenanglah Shizu. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau tahu, aku yakin wajahmu jadi jelek sekali gara-gara menangis. Aku jadi ingat waktu pertama kali kau menangis untukku. Dan wajahmu, sungguh sangat jelek sekali waktu itu." _bisik Genma yang diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil darinya."_Maaf ya. Tapi, aku lebih suka melihat istriku tersenyum dan bahagia. Tidak seperti ini._ _Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Kumohon."_

Mendengar permintaan Genma, Shizune kemudian bangkit dari tangisnya dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari pandangan Genma. Melihat kelakuan istrinya yang seperti itu, Genma kemudian memegang pipi Shizune seraya membuatnya saling berpandangan. "Hei, ceritakanlah apa yang ingin kau ceritakan. Aku menikahimu tidak hanya bertugas untuk mencari nafkah, tetapi juga untuk menemanimu di saat kau susah, _Shizu_." sambungnya sembari mengelap lembut tetes airmata yang membasahi kedua pipi merah Shizune dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Merasa segalanya telah lebih nyaman, Shizune pun berusaha tuk berdiri lebih tegap dan memancangkan kedua matanya tepat di kedua bolamata Genma. Ingin sekali ia meluapkan segalanya, namun ia takut hanya bisa menyusahkan bagi suami yang telah menemaninya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"_Gen-chan_, a-apa yang harus aku lakukan?''

"Huh? _Apa yang harus kau lakukan_? Apakah ada masalah dengan sekolah tempatmu mengajar, _Shizu-chan_?" tanya Genma sedikit kebingungan.

Kedua bolamata Shizune tetap terpancang pada kedua mata Genma, seperti ingin membaca sesuatu yang masih tersirat di balik wajah sendunya itu. Setiap gerakan matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah sang suami dan itu membuat Genma menjadi heran. Melihat Shizune yang demikian, Genma lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan pada dahi sang istri.

"_Eh_?"

"Kurasa, kau hanya bingung, _Shizu-chan_. Tenangkan sejenak pikiranmu dan setelah itu mulailah memutuskan hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan nantinya. Aku yakin, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di saat kau melakukan kesaksian dan sedikit pembelaan di atas podium sidang waktu itu, aku berani bertaruh kalau kau memahami semua masalahmu dan tak ada satupun masalah yang tak bisa kau selesaikan, termasuk masalah saat hari ulang tahun ibuku yang sangat menghebohkan itu. Kau tahu, tak kusangka kau bisa menemukan bunga _camelia putih _kesukaan ibuku yang konon sangat sulit didapatkan itu dalam berbuket-buket. Saat itu, apa yang telah kau lakukan _Shizu-chan_? Hm?'' ungkap Genma yang sedikit bisa membuat Shizune melukiskan senyum di balik wajah sedihnya.

"Aku hanya meminta pada salah satu kenalanku yang bekerja di _flower shop _terkenal di Jepang. Katanya, bunga _camelia putih _sedang musim di kebun bunga miliknya saat itu. Jadi, dengan sedikit _sogokan_, erm, aku berhasil mendapatkan kurang lebih seratus tangkai bunga _camelia putih_ secara gratis darinya.'' Jawab Shizune dengan wajah bangga, seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Genma.

"Kau... kau menyogok? Ckck, tak kusangka, aku menikahi seorang wanita yang bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diiginkannya.'' ejek Genma—membuat Shizune jadi kesal.

Shizune kemudian memukul dada Genma dengan pelan, merasa sedikit kesal dengan kata-katanya, "aku tidak menyogok dengan cara yang tidak lazim, _Gen-chan_. Aku menyogok kenalanku itu dengan membantunya menyebarkan pamflet toko baru mereka dan juga di setiap akhir pekan dan akhir kuliah, aku akan membantu berjualan di toko bunganya hingga penjualan mereka bisa naik lima persen berkat kerja kerasku. Itu hebat kan?''

Melihat rona wajah Shizune yang kini lebih ceria dari sebelumnya, senyum simpul muncul di balik wajah Genma. Ia pun mencubit ujung hidung istrinya itu dan sukses membuat Shizune jadi semakin kesal padanya. Shizune pun berusaha lari dari dekapan Genma namun Genma berhasil menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mampu mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir istrinya itu. Shizune hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menjadi kaku.

"Dengan ini, kunyatakan kau harus kembali ceria seperti biasanya.'' ungkap Genma dengan nada iseng.

"_Gen-chan..._''

"Ya? Masih mau ya, _Shizu_? Sini. Ayo.'' ujar Genma dengan irama yang aneh.

Shizune pun berhasil tersadar dari hipnotis sesaat pemberian suaminya itu. Tapi, ia malah membuatnya jadi semakin kesal.

"_Arrghhh...'_'

Genma hanya bisa tertawa lepas saat melihat sang istri berteriak kesal ke arahnya. Ia lalu kabur dari terkaman Shizune dan menaiki tangga lantai dua. Shizune pun ingin sekali mengejarnya tetapi ia jadi teringat kembali dengan peristiwa di siang itu. Di pikirannya saat ini, mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Genma adalah benar. Ia pasti mampu menyelesaikan tiap masalahnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Setelah menyajikan potongan _lasagna _di atas meja, beserta dengan sebotol _wine putih _dan semangkuk besar berisi _salad _brokoli, Shizune mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tertata rapi di ruangan makan itu. Sambil terus memegangi dagunya, ia berpikir begitu lama. Memang sangatlah sulit untuk menyelesaikan masalah _kebiasaan _seperti itu. Dan mengubah kepribadian seseorang sama saja dengan mengubah seribu rerumputan liar menjadi bunga _sakura_.

Matanya berkeliling, berusaha mencari tahu apa saja yang bisa sedikit memberikan perubahan sikap pada siswa-siswanya dalam ruangan 203. Namun, ia menemui jalan buntu dan hal ini sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya. Tiba-tiba, ia menatap ke satu titik. Sebuah pigura foto berdiri di atas meja telepon di ruang makan itu telah menjadi ujung tombak jawaban atas pertanyaannya hari ini.

"_Ayah_.''

Shizune segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja telepon. Ia mengangkat _wireless phone _berwarna putih itu dan memencet-mencet nomor ponsel yang sudah begitu ia hapal. Baru saja Genma turun dari arah lantai dua dengan handuk kecil yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Melihat wajah Shizune yang begitu serius, ia lalu mendekatinya dan menampakkan wajah bertanya.

"Aku menelepon _ayah_. Kurasa, hanya beliau yang bisa memahami masalahku saat ini.'' jawab Shizune dengan suara berbisik. Genma pun mengikuti alur percakapan antara istri dan mertuanya itu sembari menuangkan satu gelas _wine _dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Ayah?''

"_Shizu? Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini, nak?_''

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Dan hal ini sangat mendesak. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?''

"_Sekarang? Tapi, ayah masih di kantor saat ini.''_

"Tapi... aku butuh saranmu sekarang, ayah. Tak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu?''

"_Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. __Tunggu ayah di restoran L'France. __Ayah akan sampai di sana pukul 8.30._''

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang bersama Genma, ayah. Ayah sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya kan?''

"_Ya, ya._''

"Bye ayah. Aku menyayangimu_._''

"_Ayah juga, Shizu._''

Shizune menutup teleponnya dan bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia kemudian duduk di kursinya kembali dan menatap ke arah Genma yang tengah mencomot _lasagna _buatanya.

"_Gen-chan_, antar aku ke restoran _L'France _pukul delapan ya. Aku meminta ayah untuk bertemu di sana.'' pinta Shizune. Genma pun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau itu bisa memberikan jawaban atas masalahmu, maka aku siap melakukan apa saja. Tapi sebelumnya, kita harus menghabiskan semua _lasagna _ini.'' jawab Genma dengan senyum simpul.

"Iya, iya.''

~(ooOoOoo)~

Sesosok bayangan hitam yang kian memanjang menghiasi jalan sempit di distrik tiga itu. Suara kepakan sayap kelelawar membuat bayangan itu terkesan seperti penguasa makhluk malam, terlebih lagi dengan kehadiran bulan yang kini tengah mengalami fase penuh. Dalam kisah mitologi kuno, di setiap bulan purnama, kehadiran sosok-sosok berkuku tajam, bertaring, dan wajah mengerikan lainnya akan hadir memenuhi tiap sudut malam. Namun, itu semua adalah mitos. Dan mitos itu belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya tanpa _satu _saksipun.

Sosok itu kini terdiam sembari menatap jauh ke arah bulan penuh. Sama seperti kisah sang _werewolf _yang menginginkan kehadiran bulan agar bisa menggapai orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Namun, sama seperti apa yang telah tersebut. Itu hanyalah mitos. Dan _sosok _ini tak percaya dengan itu semua.

"Keluarlah, _Karin_. Aku tahu kau bersembunyi di balik tembok itu.''

Seorang gadis berkacamata tebal dengn rambut merah menyala keluar perlahan-lahan dari balik tembok putih yang menjadi pilar batas antara distrik dua dan distrik tiga. Sambil memegangi dan memijit-mijit jemarinya, ia berjalan mendekati sosok yang masih menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah rembulan yang berbentuk begitu oval di malam itu.

"_Ngg, Juugo-nii _mem-memberitahuku katanya malam ini ki-kita akan berburu _mangsa _lagi. Lokasinya ada di sebelah selatan klub malam milik geng _yakukza Akatsuki _di distrik dua_. _Dan targetnya adalah salah satu pemilik aset terbesar di klub itu. Katanya juga, malam ini, target kita itu akan membawa _uang _hasil judinya ke dalam klub. Kalau misi berhasil, maka _uang _itu bisa kita dapatkan malam ini. A-apa kau akan ikut, _Sa-Sasuke-kun_?'' tanya si gadis dengan terbata-bata.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri, mencuri pandang sosok gadis itu dari ekor matanya. Namun, dengan cepat dikembalikannya posisi kepalanya seperti semula dan mulai menatap ke arah bulan dan langit hitam di atas.

"Tidak.''

"_Eh_? A-apa maksudmu, _Sasuke-kun_? Biasanya kan kau selalu ikut dalam setiap kegiatan _geng _kita. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba—''

"Katakan pada Juugo kalau aku tidak akan ikut dalam _misi _kali ini. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan saat ini.'' jawab pemuda itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya sama sekali ke arah gadis itu.

"Eh tapi? Kalau _Juugo-nii _bertanya, apa yang harus aku katakan?''

"Katakan saja padanya aku sudah mendapatkan _mangsaku _sendiri malam ini.'' jawabnya lagi namun kini dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu sedih.

Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya, "Mm, apakah ketidakhadiranmu malam ini karena _ibumu _ya, _Sasuke-kun_?'' tanya dengan nada kecil, tak ingin memancing amarah Sasuke. "Dia baik-baik saja kan? Kalau terjadi apa-apa, kau bisa membawa ibumu ke klinik milik keluargaku. Tenang saja, semuanya gratis kok.''

"Trims. Tapi, ia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah sebelum ia tertidur. Kalau tidak, aku yakin semua gelas dan vas bunga yang ada akan dijadikannya sebagai media luapan emosinya.'' jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum simpul. "Pulanglah, _Karin._ _Mereka _akan lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku.''

"_Ng, _baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, _Sasuke-kun. _Jaga dirimu baik-baik.''

Desau angin dingin di malam itu nampaknya tidak memberikan efek terlalu besar pada kondisi tubuh pemuda berambut _raven _itu. Ia tetap memandang ke arah gelapnya malam kala itu dan membiarkan angin di malam itu mengibas segala apa yang ada dalam _hatinya _saat ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk baginya. Tidak hanya saat menerima pukulan dari _rivalnya _itu, entah kenapa muncul sebuah perasaan aneh dalam dirinya saat ia tiba-tiba saja mengunjungi makam _aniki-_nya. Dan itu sungguh sangat mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Terlalu mengganggu.

"_Itachi-nii, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini?"_

Angin itu membawa ilalang dan sehelai kelopak kecil bunga ke arah Sasuke. Meskipun dalam gelap, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas benda apa yang sedang dibawa oleh angin kepadanya. Kelopak kecil bunga itu berhenti tepat di atas kepala Sasuke, beserta dengan ilalang yang juga ikut menempel. Diambilnya dan dilihatnya kedua jenis tumbuhan itu.

"_Bunga sakura dan ilalang? Apakah ini jawaban darimu, Itachi-nii? Hm."_

Ia membiarkan kedua bunga dan rerumputan liar itu untuk terbang lebih jauh. Angin akan membawa mereka jauh dan lebih jauh hingga _pesan _itu akan tersampaikan...

~(ooOoOoo)~

**-TBC-**

~(ooOoOoo)~

* * *

_GYAAA~_

_Apa yang saya lakukan?!! *stres sendiri*_

_Saya bingung dengan chapter ini. Bingung, sebingung-bingungnya. (=.=)a_

_Maaf saya terlalu lama tuk mengupdate-nya. Maklum, kuliah udah masuk lagi. Sigh, pengen libur lebih lama lagi. T.T. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?_

_Nah... chapter ini Emi persembahkan untuk semua readers dan khususnya untuk Teh Iputz yang saya janjikan. Dan juga untuk Furu. ^^_

_Maaf, saya jadi speechless. Hanya bisa berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk : **Michisige Asuka, Furu-pyon, kakkoii-chan, evey charen, Ayui Nonomiya, Lady Arlene, Madame La Pluie, nacchi cullen, dan Akabara Hikari.**_


	4. Book Four

"_Terkadang kita hanya membutuhkan satu kata saja untuk menjelaskan segala hal yang ada di dunia ini."_

"_Most people said that the distance between __**love**__ and __**hate**__ is not that far as everyone thought before, even it's just like a strain of hair."_

_-anonymous-_

"_You'll come back. When it's over. No need to say good bye..."_

_-Regina Spektor : The Call-_

_

* * *

_

_**Book Four : One Day for All Days.**_

~(ooOoOoo)~

Pagi itu, langit terlihat begitu cerah dengan titik sinar mentari yang menghiasi kanvas-kanvas dunia dan siap untuk diwarnai. Suara-suara nyanyian burung-burung kenari di ranting pepohonan terrdengar begitu menyejukkan hati. Ya. Setidaknya bisa menyejukkan hati yang sebelumnya begitu penat dan sesak akan pikiran yang meresahkan. _Zebra cross _kini telah dipenuhi oleh para pekerja yang siap tuk menghadapi rutinitas harian mereka, tak terkecuali bagi sosok wanita ini.

Dengan langkah yang pasti, seorang wanita muda menenteng tas kerjanya sembari mendekapkan sebuah buku bergambar pria yang tengah mengacungkan selongsong senapan laras pendek ke sesosok pria dengan pakaian khas seorang _Indian _sejati, tepat di depan _cover-_nya. Senyum yang terus saja mengembang di wajahnya itu bisa menjadi harapan dan dorongan baginya tuk bisa menjalani hari ini dengan baik.

Keadaan _Hiruzen High School _tidak akan pernah berubah. Selama tak ada satupun siswa yang mampu menyadari arti dari persamaan dalam _perbedaan, _maka kondisi yang sama seperti kemarin akan terjadi lagi. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebagian besar siswa dari sekolah yang dibangun dengan cita-cita untuk menyatukan semua etnis yang ada di distrik tiga ini, akan selalu berusaha untuk tetap menjaga kehormatan _komunitas _mereka, bagaimanapun caranya meskipun harus _membunuh_ manusia lain yang tidak bersalah.

Isu-isu rasis begitu terasa di sekolah ini. Setiap area sekolah memiliki _penguasanya_ masing-masing. Bagi mereka yang merasa terasing, maka bersiaplah tuk menjadi bulan-bulanan anggota _geng _lain. Dan hal itu pernah terjadi pada salah satu siswa di sekolah itu. Mungkin ia bisa menyelamatkan diri hanya karena kecepatan larinya yang tak bisa diragukan itu. Tapi, bila bahaya itu harus terjadi di luar area sekolah, ia akan memiliki _keluarga _yang akan selalu mem-_back-up_-nya dari semua bahaya yang mungkin bisa menerjang dirinya itu. Dan hal itulah yang menjadi ciri khas yang dimiliki oleh _komunitasnya_.

Sang wanita muda yang sering dipanggil oleh Shizune itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah pintu ruangan bertuliskan _Room 203_. Sambil menghirup nafas panjang-panjang, ia menggerakan jemarinya tuk menggeser pintu itu dan mengamati isi dari ruangan kelas yang sesuai perkiraannya masih sangat kosong. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk datang kembali ke sekolah itu setelah apa yang terjadi sehari sebelumnya? Namun, bagi Shizune, ia takkan pernah menyerah tuk melakukan perubahan pada anak didiknya sebelum _ia benar-benar harus pergi _dari sekolah itu.

"_Aku harus berpikir positif. Ya. Aku harus berpikir positif_." ujar Shizune―berusaha menenangkan dirinya sekali lagi. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, ia berusaha tuk melangkah lagi dan meletakkan tas beserta _buku _yang diharapkannya bisa menjadi bahan stimulus respon bagi siswa-siswanya itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya sembari berusaha tuk menenangkan diri dengan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mengajarnya. Sebentar, ia membuka-buka kembali buku yang sudah sangat lusuh itu dengan lipatan pembungkus plastiknya yang telah menebal pada bagian tertentu. Senyum kecil mulai terbentuk di bibirnya dan semburat rona merah juga terlihat di kedua pipinya. Ia menatap ke satu baris noktah tinta yang terurai begitu indah. Dengan pena hitam, tulisan itu seakan mampu membawanya kembali ke masa lalu yang indah. Ya. Tentu saja buku itu adalah saksi dari semua kenangan indah yang pernah ia lalui selama ia duduk di bangku perkuliahan.

_ZREET_

Shizune terlonjak kaget saat menyadari ia telah diawasi oleh salah satu siswanya yang ternyata baru saja menutup pintu geser ruangan bernomor _203 _itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan jaket tebal seleher yang seakan-akan hampir mentupi semua lekuk tubuhnya memasuki ruangan kelas sembari memunggungi tasnya. Mata _jade-_nya yang se-hijau _emerald _terlihat begitu kosong di mata seorang Shizune. Shizune pun segera menutup kembali buku lusuh yang terus diperhatikannya dan membalas tatapan siswi pertama yang masuk ke kelasnya itu.

"_Good Morning, _Haruno-_san_." sapa Shizune dengan nada ramah. Yang disapa hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan berjalan melalui sang guru begitu saja. Ia pun melempar ranselnya di atas meja belajarnya dan duduk di kursi pada deretan paling belakang―yang juga masih terlihat begitu kosong.

Shizune terus saja mengawasi gerak-gerik siswinya yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Namun, melihat tingkah lakunya yang tidak terlalu bersahabat, wajah manisnya seakan tertutupi oleh semacam topeng yang entah terbuat dari apa. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Shizune kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berusaha berbicara dengan siswi yang diketahuinya pernah kabur begitu saja dari ruangan 203 di hari sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu di kelas ini, _Haruno-san_." ujar Shizune yang masih terduduk di kursi mengajarnya. Gadis yang dipanggil _Haruno _itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan mengamati sosok wanita yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan orang tuaku saja." jawab gadis itu tanpa raut wajah apapun. Mendengar jawaban yang begitu _sarkasme_, Shizune hanya bisa menunduk senyum ke arahnya. Baginya, anak-anak yang kini menjadi penghuni ruangan kelas 203 adalah anak-anak yang _tersesat _dan belum mampu menilai sesuatu dari sisi lain dalam suatu perbedaan. Intinya, mereka hanya anak-anak polos dan lugu yang kebingungan arah dan tujuan hidup.

Tak mau memandang terlalu lama ke arah sang guru, gadis berambut merah muda itu meraih ranselnya dan merogoh-rogoh isinya―mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kertas berwarna-warni dan juga plastik yang terlihat telah begitu kusam. Ia mulai membaca buku itu dan membaca isinya. Usaha yang cukup bagus tuk membuat jarak yang _jauh _antara ia dan sang guru.

"_Memenuhi permintaan orang tua, _ya?" tanya Shizune dengan tetap tersenyum. "Itu juga bukanlah alasan yang buruk. Bisa ku asumsikan bahwa dalam hati kecilmu itu masih tersimpan sedikit kepeduliaan pada orang lain. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti sangat dekat dengan _ayah _dan _ibu_-mu kan, _Haruno-_san." lanjutnya―membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik kaku.

Suara kertas yang terdengar bergesekan membuat Sakura kembali tenang. Ia membalik lembaran dalam buku tua yang dibacanya dan memancangkan kedua mata _jade-_nya ke tiap kata dalam baris buku yang boleh dibilang cukup usang itu. "Aku hanya peduli pada mereka yang juga peduli padaku. Dan mengenai kejadian kemarin, kurasa, aku tidak salah kan? Karena, melihat kondisi sekolah yang terlalu berbahaya seperti itu, siapapun pasti akan langsung lari dan_ bersembunyi._"

"Kurasa juga demikian. Tapi―" ucapan Shizune yang terpotong sedikit membuat gadis itu penasaran. Dari balik sudut buku yang tengah dibacanya, ia mengintip sang guru yang tengah tertunduk. Mata _jade-_nya terlihat lebih sayu saat itu. Entah mengapa. "―_aku percaya bahwa mereka yang tak pernah lari dari kenyataan di depan mata mereka adalah pejuang terhebat di dunia ini._ Apakah kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama, _Haruno-_san?" sambung Shizune dengan menampilkan senyum sendunya sekali lagi.

Terkadang dengan hanya mendengarkan hal-hal kecil dan sepele, bisa membuat perasaan menjadi lebih baik. Meskipun benci yang selalu menyelimuti jiwa takkan bisa dihilangkan bahkan dengan tongkat sakti milik dewa _Zeus _sekalipun, masih ada sejumput _kasing sayang _yang mungkin mampu menyapu debu-debu kotor yang disebut sebagai _benci _itu. Meskipun _berbeda_, _kasih sayang _itu tetap akan lahir dan tumbuh di antara padang yang gersang.

"Kulihat, kau juga suka membaca ya, _Haruno-san_. Boleh kutahu buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu? Karena, aku juga sangat menyukai buku." ujar Shizune―berusaha tuk membuat suasana yang kaku itu menjadi lebih cair.

Si gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi terus menutupi wajahnya ke atas meja belajarnya. Ia mengintip sebentar ke arah sang guru sebelum memutuskan tuk menjawab. "Hanya buku _tipikal _anak remaja yang sangat suka berimajinasi. Kurasa, _sensei _tidak akan menyukainya." jawabnya dengan nada enteng sambil kembali menaikkan bukunya itu.

"Begitu ya?" kata Shizune merespon, "aku suka semua buku kok. Hm, termasuk buku novel _tipikal remaja yang suka berimajinasi _seperti katamu tadi. Biar kuingat dulu. Aku pernah membaca novel remaja karya _Susumu Ueda _yang kalau aku tidak salah, isinya mengenai kehidupan remaja _Tokyo _dan kekompleksitasannya. Aku juga menyukai buku terbitan lama, seperti cerita-cerita era _Shogun _dan _Tokugawa_―"

Entah kenapa, sepertinya terdapat sebuah magnet besar yang dapat menarik benda apa saja dalam nada suara sang guru. Bahkan, ia yang sebelumnya tak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata siapapun sebelumnya, kecuali kata-kata orang tuanya, _kakaknya, _dan anggota _keluarganya, _seakan terhipnotis dalam kata-katanya.

"―bagiku, buku adalah bukti peradaban manusia yang paling _absurd_. Segala hal bisa kau ceritakan dalam sebuah buku. Tiap lembaran kertas dan tinta yang bisa kau torehkan adalah ekspresi dari segala perasaan yang ada di dalam hatimu. Itulah mengapa sebuah buku selalu disebut-sebut sebagai instrumen pertama yang mampu menghipnotis pikiran seseorang. Di dalamnya mungkin terdapat mantra-mantra yang mampu mendistorsi siapapun agar masuk ke dalam dimensi lain. Tapi bagiku, kau tidak perlu seribu kata tuk menunjukkan _kebebasanmu _dalam menulis. Sebab terkadang, kita hanya butuh satu kata saja untuk menjelaskan berbagai hal yang ada di dunia ini. Bukankah begitu, _Haruno-sa―"_

"Panggil aku _Sakura_. Kalau dipanggil dengan nama marga, rasanya aneh juga." potong gadis itu tiba-tiba, seraya menutup buku yang dibacanya―membuat Shizune sedikit terkejut dan akhirnya mampu menampilkan senyum senangnya. "Dan tadi, _sensei _bertanya mengenai bukuku ini kan?" sambung Sakura sembari mengangkat buku bersampul kertas warna-warni dengan motif bunga sakura. Shizune pun mengangguk dalam diam.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar sebelum memutuskan tuk mulai berbicara banyak. Tak biasanya ia mau berbicara dengan orang yang menurutnya masih asing baginya, kecuali _pria misterius _berambut hitam yang pernah ditemuinya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu itu.

"Buku ini bercerita mengenai―" Sakura mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "―seorang anak manusia yang menyukai sesosok _vampire_."

Mendengar potongan resensi yang diberikan oleh Sakura, Shizune kemudian menaikkan sedikit alisnya dan tetap menampilkan wajah tersenyumnya. "Mungkin bagimu, buku ini terlalu membuang angan-angan dan imajinasi seorang anak perempuan yang sangat suka berkhayal. Tapi bagiku, aku bisa memahami bahwa bagaimanapun, entah berapa kalipun dicoba, sosok yang abadi dan tak abadi takkan pernah bisa bersatu. Terdengar konyol kan?"

"Begitu ya?" tanya Shizune. "Tapi, menurutku itu tidak konyol."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, "tidak konyol? Jadi, apakah tidak konyol saat _si vampire _yang sangat dicintai oleh anak manusia itu mulai memusnahkan satu per satu manusia lainnya demi memenuhi rasa _haus _yang tak bisa ia penuhi? Apakah tidak konyol saat anak manusia itu _rela _melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa bersatu dengan _vampire _itu? Lalu, bukankah sangat konyol saat _gadis manusia _itu mati di tangan si _vampir _hanya karena ia tak bisa hidup abadi bersamanya? Tidakkah itu semua konyol?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin meninggi.

Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja, ia jadi teringat dengan perbincangan antara ia dan ayahnya semalam. Bagaimana sang ayah menjawab seluruh kekesalan hatinya saat itu. Meskipun bisa disebut bukan seperti jawaban pasti, tetapi kata-kata bijak yang didengarnya semalam cukup memberikannya kesempatan tuk bisa berpikir lebih jauh akan situasi yang tengah ditanganinya saat ini. Ya. Setidaknya bisa memberikan ide cemerlang yang ditujukan untuk mengubah sifat penghuni kelas 203 yang suka membuat _blok-blok _itu. Dan ide tentu saja melalui―

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, _Sakura-san_. Buku hanyalah media dari semua perasaan yang tak bisa terucapkan melalui suara oleh sang penulis. Mungkin apa yang kau katakan tadi itu ada benarnya. Semuanya memang konyol. Tapi, terkadang ada hal-hal esensial yang mungkin terlupakan olehmu dalam kisah itu. Bagaimanapun juga, saat seseorang telah mengatakan sesuatu atas nama _kasih sayang, _maka segala perbedaan akan menjadi potongan dari kesempurnaan yang hilang. Sama seperti sebongkah _diamond_ yang terpecah dan saling berubah warna. Namun, saat ia kembali utuh, maka kesempurnaan dari _diamond _itu akan kembali lagi." ungkap Shizune dengan raut wajah yang begitu tenang.

"Itu... itu bohong kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

Sang guru menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan―ingin membuat sang murid memahami tiap kata yang diucapkannya tadi. Tapi, semuanya butuh proses, begitu pula dengan masalah yang seperti ini. Masalah yang disebut sebagai _perbedaan _paling absurd di dunia ini yaitu masalah keyakinan akan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu itu sulit, _Sakura-san. _Tapi, manusia tak hanya hidup dalam persamaan total di dunia ini. Semuanya butuh warna yang berbeda, tak terkecuali keinginan sang _gadis manusia _dalam bukumu itu tuk terus bersama dengan sosok _vampire _yang disukainya―"

"Lalu! Mengapa bulan dan mentari tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain?! Bukankah itu juga bukti mengapa Tuhan takkan pernah mau menyatukan dua sosok yang _terlalu _berbeda! Bukankah itu juga sama saja?!" potong Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan sedikit menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya. Entah muncul seperti ribuan emosi yang kini tengah bergejolak di hatinya. "_Bukankah itu sama saja, hah?!_"

Keheningan yang berubah menjadi perdebatan kecil itu agak membuat Shizune terkejut. Setelah semuanya agak tenang, ia pun kembali berbicara. "Mereka takkan pernah bisa bertemu karena Tuhan menginginkan mereka tuk terus menyinari gelapnya dunia di tiap waktu. Mereka mungkin berharap tuk dapat bertemu, tapi... mereka tak bisa meninggalkan begitu saja para penghuni malam maupun siang yang selalu berharap akan kehadiran mereka. Mereka pasti bukanlah sosok yang egois sehingga mereka lebih memilih tuk hidup dalam perbedaan demi hal lain yang ingin mereka_ lindungi_."

Gadis itu terdiam. Ia terdiam kaku di tempat ia menginjakkan kakinya saat ini. Mata _emerald-_nya membulat dengan kedua tangan yang kini telah teremas kuat di samping tubuhnya. Emosi itu tak selamanya berarti benci ataupun marah. Terkadang emosi juga berarti sebagai kelemahan. Ya. Lemah karena hanya tangis yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Ia mendorong mejanya sedikit, berusaha tuk keluar dari sempitnya ruangan kelas yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dengan wajah yang terus tertunduk, ia melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Sang guru pun bertindak. Ia pun berdiri dari posisinya dan tak ingin mengulang kesalahannya untuk yang kedua kalinya di saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet." ujar Sakura yang diakhiri dengan gerakan menggeser pintu oleh tangan kanannya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan kabur kali ini." sambungnya.

_ZREETT_

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser paksa terdengar begitu jelas di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang terlihat begitu sepi di pagi itu. Melihat masih ada bekas-bekas aksi mengerikan yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya, bisa dipastikan hal itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa hanya beberapa anak saja yang bersedia tuk kembali ke sekolah itu. Tapi, bukan pemandangan itu yang kini bisa ditangkap oleh mata milik gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kedua matanya terpancang pada sesosok manusia yang kini berdiri entah tinggal berapa centi saja jarak tubuhnya dari tubuh kecilnya. Gerakan refleks membuatnya tuk mengangkat wajahnya itu―menatap sosok yang kini tengah berdiri tegap tepat di hadapannya. Dan seketika, kedua mata _jade-_nya membulat lebar saat kedua ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"_Uchiha-san_?"

~(ooOoOoo)~

_**Sakura.**_

Mata itu. Mata yang sama dengan mata _orang itu_. Tapi, entah mengapa mata sosok yang satu ini terlihat lebih kelam dan begitu―

―_kosong_.

Siapa? Siapa orang ini? Apakah aku pernah mengenalnya? Tapi, mengapa terlihat begitu berbeda? Ataukah sebenarnya _orang itu _masih hidup? Apakah orang ini―

―_adalah dia?_

Aku menatap ke dalam dua mata raven yang begitu hampa itu. _Hijau _dan _hitam_. Bukankah itu sangat terlalu berbeda? Tapi, kenapa aku seakan-akan terhisap di antara dimensi lain yang mampu diberikan oleh kedua mata _hitam _itu? Aku merasa seperti ada seekor ular yang menjerat baik tubuh dan suaraku saat itu. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan berdiri kaku tepat di depan sosok yang seakan-akan _pernah kukenal _sebelumnya.

Suara guru yang bernama _Shizune _itu membuatku tersadar. Aku tersentak kaget seraya menundukkan kepala dan mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. Aku pun bisa melihat sosok itu melangkah mundur dengan cepat―mirip seperti reaksi seekor ular yang tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan musuhnya. Aku pun mengangkat sedikit wajahku dan melihat ke arah pandangannya yang begitu tajam dan _tidak terlalu besahabat_.

Ia menghindar dan menatap tajam ke arahku, seperti seekor ular yang tiba-tiba saja secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seekor elang di antara semak-semak belukar. Sadar, aku pun melemparkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Dengan sigap, aku berlari dari-_nya, _bukan, aku berlari dari semua hal yang tidak bisa kupahami tentang _perbedaan. _Tapi, bukankah _ia _pernah mengajariku tentang arti dari _perbedaan _yang sesungguhnya? Bukankah _buku _itu adalah _buku _yang ia jadikan sebagai ganti rugi atas _diary _yang kuberikan padanya? Lalu, mengapa aku jadi membenci _buku _itu? Kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku―

Aku berjalan perlahan. Perlahan. Dan perlahan. Tapi, aku lebih suka berlari. Hanya saja, entah kenapa saat ini aku seperti tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tungkaiku itu tuk melangkah lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. Aku merasa, otot-otot kakiku menjadi lemas seketika sehingga tak bisa digunakan untuk berlari. Dari sudut ekor mataku, aku bisa mendapati wajahnya yang sedikit menoleh ke arahku tapi dengan segera ia kembalikan ke posisi semula. Tatapannya begitu dingin, lebih dingin dari tatapan _Gaara-nii _padaku saat ia marah. Ya. Sangat dingin. Dan itu membuatku semakin yakin kalau pemilik kedua mata itu bukanlah _ia_.

Aku berani menjawab kalau aku―

―_tidak mengenalnya_. Ya.

Kenapa setiap aku melihat seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna _raven_, aku jadi teringat dengan _pria itu_? Pria dengan penampilan sangat _masculin _itu. Pria baik-baik yang ternyata menjadi dalang dari sebuah _pembantaian _besar di distrik tiga saat itu. Pria yang juga aku ketahui mampu mengkhianati _komunitasnya _sendiri demi menyelamatkanku yang hanya bisa menangisi kepergian _ayah _tuk selama-lamanya di rumah yang kian membara oleh api itu.

_Tik, tik, tik._

Bodoh. Aku begitu bodoh. Kenapa aku malah menangis di saat-saat seperti ini? Mungkin hal inilah yang menunjukkan betapa lemahnya aku saat ini. Dan, aku benci itu.

Aku tak yakin apakah _ia_ masih hidup atau tidak. Rombongan pria-pria berjubah hitam itu bermunculan dari arah api yang semakin membara. Dan, ia menyuruhku tuk lari. Lari sebagai pengecut dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hingga saat ini, aku masih memendam rasa bersalah, tidak hanya karena kematian _ayah_, tetapi juga aku tak bisa melihat _dirinya _untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mata _jade-_ku berkeliling, mengamati ke segala arah saat kejadian itu terjadi. Aku lupa satu hal. Aku nyaris menabrak seseorang saat itu. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas saat kepulan asap hitam dan nyala api yang semakin berkobar itu memenuhi langit, tetapi aku yakin aku bisa menebak warna rambut _anak _itu. Dan lagi. Itu adalah warna hitam. Hitam dan―

Aku membulatkan mataku. Sesegera mungkin aku memutar wajahku dan menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang sudah sangat jauh dari titik pandangku. Ia berdiri sebentar di depan pintu ruangan itu dan kemudian masuk sembari memunggungi sebelah ransel hitamnya itu.

Aku semakin bertanya-tanya, apakah orang itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus _pembantaian distrik tiga _yang sempat menghebohkan dunia jurnalistik di Jepang saat itu? Aku tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan _iya_ sebab semua pengikut dan anggota _geng yakuza _milik _pria itu _akan selalu menjunjung tinggi simbol keluarga besar mereka di baju ataupun jaket mereka. Tapi, orang itu, ia bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Ya. Hanya terlihat seperti anggota _geng jalanan _yang bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan melakukan tindak _kriminal _kecil ataupun berskala besar namun dapat ter-_cover _dengan baik.

Saat melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin toilet, aku bisa melihat betapa berbedanya aku dan _ia_. Tapi, kenapa ia malah memberiku suatu _kemerdekaan _yang tidak kuinginkan dengan cara seperti itu? Semenjak perang itu, geng-nya tak pernah lagi menyusup masuk ke dalam wilayah _kami_. Dan aku cukup bersyukur dengan hal itu, meskipun semakin lama musuh kami semakin banyak saja.

_anna ni issho datta no ni_

_kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa_

_anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro_

_semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo..._

Ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Saat kurogoh dari saku jaket tebalku, aku sedikit terkejut dengan nama yang terpampang di layar. Sepertinya ada hal penting lagi. _Hah... _entah kenapa saat aku menerima telpon dari orang itu, aku merasa sangat lelah sekali.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_Sakura―_"

"Hm. Apa ada hal yang penting, _Gaara-nii_?"

Untuk beberapa detik, ia tidak membalas pertanyaanku. Ia hanya terdiam. Namun, aku bisa mendengar seperti ada suara-suara lain dari arah telponnya dan itu cukup mengganggu.

"_Bisakah kau keluar? Aku―aku membutuhkanmu saat ini_."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji pada _Mum _kalau aku tidak akan kabur dari sekolah lagi. Maafkan aku, _Gaara-nii_." jawabku seraya melepaskan genggaman ponselku dari arah telingaku. Sesegera mungkin aku ingin menutup pembicaraan ini tapi ia memanggilku dari arah sana dengan suara yang amat keras. "Ada apa lagi, _Gaara-nii_?"

"_Baiklah. Jika memang bibi yang memintamu. Kurasa aku pun tidak bisa melarangmu. Tapi―_"

Ada yang aneh dengan _Gaara-nii _saat itu. Suaranya tampak aneh. Pikiranku langsung menuju ke arah yang buruk. Apakah dia berkelahi dengan anggota geng lain dan tertangkap? Ataukah ia menjadi _sandera _anggota geng? Ataukah juga dia sedang sakit? Kalau _Gaara-nii _sakit, maka akan susah sekali mengatur _mood-_nya yang suka berubah-ubah itu. Dan. Hanya aku yang bisa mengurusinya jika hal itu terjadi.

"Apa _Gaara-nii _sakit?" tanyaku dengan nada cemas. Dari arah seberang sana, aku bisa mendengar jawaban _tidak _darinya. Ah, _yokatta._

"_Sakura―_" panggilnya lemah.

"Ya?"

"_Berhati-hatilah dengan sekitarmu. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Lalu, jangan lupa dengan hutang janjimu padaku._"

"Hh, iya, iya. _Mum _akan masak banyak malam ini. _Gaara-nii _datang saja sebentar malam. Kalau perlu, _Chiyo-baa _juga dipanggil. Kurasa, beliau perlu sedikit hiburan dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Di usianya yang sudah tua begitu, ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk merajut atau menyulam. Dengan bertemu _Mum _dan yang lain, pasti beliau senang."

"_Ya. Akan aku sampaikan. Dan―_"

"Dan apa, _Gaara-nii_?"

Diam lagi. Ia terdiam lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Terkadang aku tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran _Gaara-nii_ dan hal itu sungguh agak membuatku sebal padanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kujadikan sebagai sosok seorang _kakak _yang akan selalu melindungi dan menjagaku dari bahaya di luar sana.

"_Te amo*?._"

Aku bisa melihat wajahku dengan begitu jelas saat ini. Mata _jade-_ku membulat lebar, seakan-akan aku seperti melihat hantu yang begitu mengerikan. Tapi, aku lupa kalau ia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata itu beberapa kali padaku. Namun, entah kenapa saat mendengar hal itu kali ini, terkesan ada yang berbeda dari nada bicaranya. Dan hal itu membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"_Kita bicara lagi nanti malam._ _Adios*._"

Aku menjatuhkan lenganku begitu saja. Aku jadi terlihat lebih lemas dari biasanya dan aku pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lebih dari ini. Aku menundukkan wajahku, melihat isi wastafel yang kini tengah kupeuhi dengan air dari kran. Di selusur wastafel, tanganku meremas kuat. Bayangan wajah yang mengabur itu kian berubah hilang saat kusapukan semua air itu pada wajahku hingga sedikit membasahi rambut merah mudaku yang terbilang tidak biasa itu.

_Gaara-nii..._

~(ooOoOoo)~

Suara gaduh yang cukup memekikkan telinga itu agaknya membuat sosok sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan mengenai _English Grammar _ di depan kelas itu menjadi sangat lelah dan boleh dibilang sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak. Dengan suara yang entah sudah berapa volt tegangannya, tak ada satupun yang mau memerhatikannya meski hanya satu tatap ke arah papan tulis yang kini dipenuhi dengan tulisan kapur miliknya.

Saat semua siswanya telah terkumpul dalam ruangan kelas, sang guru pun menjadi sedikit tegas dengan sikapnya yang semula terlalu _bijak_. Ia memaksa semua siswa untuk saling berpindah tempat dan tidak bergabung dengan _blok-blok _mereka. Dengan nada yang bersungut-sungut, terutama caci maki dari siswa pria berambut _blonde _itu, mereka pun menjadi _random_. Tak ada yang duduk berdekatan dengan anggota mereka sehingga hal itu sedikit membuat kelas menjadi lebih tenang. Namun, ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Para siswa yang bosan mulai melakukan hal iseng yang terlalu mengganggu.

Sang guru pun membalikkan tubuhnya seraya mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru kelas. Ia bisa mengamati seperti ada sebuah_ permainan kecil_ yang kini sedang dilakukan oleh siswa-siswanya itu. Mereka tampak mengedarkan sesuatu, mulai dari ujung belakang kiri hingga menuju ke satu titik tepat di meja paling depan baris ke-dua dari kiri sang guru.

Tawa cekikikan keluar dari tiap siswa yang mendapatkan benda yang dioper-operkan itu. Mereka seperti tak bisa menahan tawa mereka hingga aku merasa begitu terusik saat ini. Saat benda yang dioperkan itu telah menuju ke titik yang diinginkan, sang penerima terakhir tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi marah menatap sedih ke arah sebuah kertas yang sudah teremas-remas itu.

Melihat ada yang tak beres―saat semua tawa lebar itu menjadi begitu lepas―sang guru pun mendekati si murid yang kini terlihat sangat lemas itu. Ia terus saja menundukkan wajahnya dan tak berani menatap sang guru yang memintanya tuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, dibukanya remasan kertas yang menjadi permainan kecil anak-anak kurang kerjaan itu. Sungguh apa yang dilakukan oleh muridnya itu tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Sang guru menaikkan wajah seriusnya sehingga membuat ruangan bernomor 203 itu tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Ia memandang ke semua siswa-siswanya yang menurutnya sudah terlewat batas itu. Masih dengan usaha untuk menenangkan emosinya, ia kembali menatap ke arah siswa berbadan subur yang sedari tadi hanya bermain dengan _postcard-postcard _koleksinya.

"Maafkan aku, _sensei_. A-aku memang tidak berguna. A-ku memang..."

Sang guru menepuk pundak siswanya itu, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang terlihat begitu _down _hanya karena selembar kertas yang berisi hal tak senonoh yang ditulis entah oleh siapa. Namun, saat si siswa mengatakan permohonan maafnya, seorang siswa lainnya yang duduk di pojok belakang tertawa lepas tanpa memerhatikan situasi. Mendengar tawa itu, sang guru pun berani bertaruh kalau dia-lah penyebab dari semua _permainan _itu.

"_Morino-san. _Apakah ini adalah perbuatanmu, hm?"

Si tersangka berhenti tertawa dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan santai. "Yaa."

Dengan hentakan keras di udara, sang guru bahasa Inggris itu menaikkan kertas yang telah teremas-remas itu ke atas dan memperlihatkannya kepada semua siswanya agar mereka bisa melihat betapa buruknya gambar yang dibuat oleh siswa bernama _Morino Hidate _itu.

"Kau tahu maksud dari gambar ini?" tanya sang guru dengan nada yang begitu serius―membuat siswa yang lain memancangkan perhatiannya pada sang guru. "Apakah kau paham dengan apa yang kau gambar?"

"Soalnya... aku bosan dengan kelas ini, makanya daripada aku membuat keributan tidak jelas, lebih baik aku membuat _lelucon _saja." jawab Hidate seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang diletakkannya di belakang kursi yang didudukinya.

Kertas itu diangkatnya lebih tinggi ke udara, hingga siapapun kini bisa melihatnya. Dengan alis yang sedikit mengernyit, sang guru kembali memerhatikan gambar yang dibuat oleh Hidate itu, "kau pikir ini adalah _lelucon_? Kau pikir dengan menggambarkan sosok orang seperti ini lalu kau gunakan untuk mengolok-olok temanmu, kau pikir itu adalah lelucon? Apakah ini lucu bagimu, _Morino Hidate_?!" seru sang guru―semakin membuat kelas itu menjadi hening.

"Kau pikir, dengan menggambarkan sosok _Akimichi-san _yang berbadan besar, pemalas, tak bisa bergerak cepat layaknya kura-kura, bermata sipit, dan ditambah dengan bentuk bibir yang begitu besar, kau layak dan pantas untuk mendapatkan penghargaan berupa tawa dari temanmu yang lain? Apakah menurutmu, dengan menggambarkan semua ini dan menunjukkannya pada teman kelasmu, kau sudah menganggap dirimu seperti seorang seniman?" tanya Shizune, sang guru yang kini memperlihatkan sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan siswa-siswanya yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan itu.

"Dan juga, kau bahkan menambahkan kata-kata _anggota geng konyol _di sudut kertasmu ini." tambah Shizune―membuat seorang _Naruto _menjadi kesal karenya namun ia berusaha untuk diam demi sahabatnya itu. "Kalian pikir kalian paham mengenai arti dari geng yang sebenarnya? Apakah kalian tahu kalau geng yang kalian ciptakan itu tidaklah lebih hebat dari geng yang dahulu pernah memusnahkan lebih dari dua ratus juta jiwa di Jepang ini? Kalian menganggap bahwa diri kalian lebih hebat dan bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa melihat derita orang lain yang juga ada di sekitar kalian―

―lalu, kenapa tidak kalian musnahkan saja semua orang yang tidak kalian sukai dan lakukan hal itu dengan cara yang sama seperti para _sekutu_ lakukansaat _World War_? Dengan membunuh dua ratus jiwa sekaligus hanya karena mereka tidak menyukai perbedaan _ideologi _di antara sesama manusia di bumi ini, mereka bisa mendapatkan kekuasaan mutlak di mana-mana. Dan itulah _geng _yang sebenarnya. Ya. Kalian sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Sama sekali ti―"

"_Sensei_ mengatakan bahwa kami tidak mengetahui sama sekali arti dari geng yang sebenarnya. Tapi, apakah _sensei _pernah merasakan apa yang kami rasakan? Tanpa sebuah _keluarga besar_, kami akan berakhir di sudut-sudut jalan mati tanpa membawa kehormatan apapun! Dan _sensei _juga tak pernah mengalami apa yang pernah kami semua alami di distrik ini!" seru seorang siswa yang duduk tepat di samping jendela kelas. Shizune bisa mengenal siswanya itu bernama _Inuzuka Kiba_. _Sepertinya baru kali ini ia bicara_, pikir Shizune.

"Ya. Aku memang tidak mengalami secara langsung apa yang kalian alami di distrik ini. Mungkin, bagi sebagian besar dari kalian akan berpikir bahwa aku menceritakan hal itu semua atas dasar baik ataupun benarnya perbuatan kalian. Tapi..." Shizune sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan kembali hatinya seraya melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. "Aku kehilangan _ibuku _karena peristiwa _rasial _di distrik ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan hal itu cukup menjadi sebuah pelajaran terbesar bagiku bahkan hingga saat ini." sambungnya dengan senyum sedih.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, begitu pula dengan _Chouji_, siswa yang menjadi bahan olok-olokan temannya. Mereka semua seakan terbawa oleh sebuah kisah lama sang guru dan Shizune lebih menyukai keheningan yang seperti ini.

"Lihatlah gambar ini. Kalian tahu, mengapa dahulu ada sebuah _geng _terbesar di dunia yang mampu memusnahkan ratusan ribu bahkan jutaan jiwa yang menurut mereka terlalu berbeda dari karakteristik fisik yang mereka miliki? Itu semua karena gambar ini. Ya. Hanya karfena selembar kertas, seseorang bisa menghancurkan orang lain yang dianggapnya tidak pantas untuk berada di sekitarnya hanya karena perbedaan besar yang tidak disukainya. Mereka ingin membuat semacam dinding tinggi dan keras untuk dijadikan sebagai pembatas antara _komunitas _mereka dan _komunitas _lainnya. Bukankah itu adalah tindakan kekanak-kanakan yang tidak pantas untuk dilakukan?"

"Aku percaya bahwa tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang tidak mengikuti satu _geng _pun di distrik ini. Dan aku menghargainya sebab tak ada yang bisa mengubah sistem seperti itu kecuali jika kalian yang ingin memulai tuk mengubahnya." ungkap Shizune jelas.

"Aku pun bisa memahami bahwa kalian butuh keluarga kalian tuk bisa mengakui keberadaan kalian di distrik ini. Jika hanya pengakuan akan keberadaan yang kalian inginkan, kenapa kalian tidak melakukan hal yang lebih berguna? Dan bila kalian menganggap bahwa dengan satu _perbedaan _saja yang membuat kalian harus berkelompok-kelompok, kenapa kalian tidak membuat _satu perbedaan _itu menjadi _seribu persamaan _yang _solid_? Bukankah memang pada dasarnya tak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang sama, hm?" lanjutnya.

Mereka mendengar. Mereka sedikit membuka mata mereka mengenai kebenaran yang mereka tutup-tutupi selama ini. Bukankah memang mereka semua ingin tuk bisa bersatu dalam satu persamaan yang kuat? Hanya saja, mereka seakan terbutakan oleh pemikiran mereka sendiri. Namun, mereka seperti bisa melihat senoktah cahaya di gelapnya dimensi hampa udara itu. Dan semakin terang meskipun masih begitu sisi mata yang lain.

"Oh ya, _Sakura-san_." panggil Shizune tiba-tiba―membuat gadis yang sedari tadi hanya bertopang dagu itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kau suka membaca kan? Tadi, aku belum memberitahumu buku apa yang kubaca ini. Dan aku juga ingin kalian semua membaca buku ini. Sebab, buku ini bisa menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya dari gambar buatanmu ini, _Morino-san_." kata Shizune seraya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul plastik yang telah lumayan lusuh dan menaikkannya ke atas.

"Semalam aku sudah menelpon bagian _inventaris _buku di perpustakaan sekolah ini. Dan untungnya, buku yang ingin kalian baca tersedia di sana. Aku akan ke sana setelah pelajaranku selesai dan akan kutinggalkan di ruangan ini untuk kalian bisa bawa pulang."

"Mulai saat ini, aku ingin kalian memahami sendiri mengapa kalian memilih tuk berada di _komunitas _kalian masing-masing. Aku ingin kalian berpikir secara rasional dan logis mengapa kalian hanya mengikuti kebiasaan lama dan tak pernah mempertanyakannya. Bukankah dengan mulai bersikap kritis akan hal itu merupakan salah satu jalan menuju _kebebasan _yang selalu kalian impikan?" lanjut Shizune dengan wajah serius.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Hening. Dan itu sungguh membuat perasaan bersalah pada diri Shizune saat ini. Namun―

"Kurasa, itu adalah ide yang bagus." ujar salah satu siswi berambut pirang panjang yang bernama _Yamanaka Ino _itu, "lagipula, daripada mengerjakan hal yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik membaca buku kan?" lanjutnya yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manisnya. "Lalu, kapan _sensei _akan menyuruh kita tuk menyelesaikan bacaannya?"

Shizune sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh salah satu siswinya itu. Dengan perasaan lega dan sedikit senyum puas, ia pun membalas respon siswinya itu, "kapanpun bila kalian telah siap untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Mm, maksud _sensei_?" tanya si murid dengan wajah bingung―membuat sedikit keributan di kelas itu kembali pecah.

"Maksud _sensei _adalah saat kalian siap untuk memberikan komentar akan apa yang kalian baca mengenai buku ini. Aku ini mendengar apa pendapat kalian mengenai buku ini nantinya dan kuharap kalian mulai mengubah _mind setting _kalian akan _perbedaan _di dunia ini." jawabnya, "aku tidak meminta kalian tuk menjadi seperti apa yang ada di buku ini. Aku hanya ingin kalian memahami kenapa kalian sampai memilih berada di _jalan _yang seperti sekarang ini."

_Trriiiingg..._

Bunyi bel di siang itu membuat keheningan sesaat yang timbul menjadi kembali ribut. Shizune kemudian kembali ke meja mengajarnya dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Para siswa mulai beranjak keluar satu per satu, termasuk Chouji yang tadinya terlihat sangat lemas berubah menjadi sedikit riang lagi. Shizune terus memerhatikan setiap langkah siswanya yang keluar dari ruangan bernomor 203 itu. Namun, di saat siswa terakhir, Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum saja.

"Kuharap kau mengakui kesalahanmu, _Morino-san_." ungkap Shizune seraya mengembalikan kertas yang berisi gambar yang dibuatnya. "Tidak semua yang kau anggap lelucon itu adalah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dijadikan bahan olok-olokan sebab hal sekecil apapun itulah yang sering membuat kejadian seperti hari sebelumnya terjadi lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Morino Hidate mengangguk. Ia pun meraih kertas itu dan menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke arah Shizune. "_Gomenne, sensei_. Aku sama sekali tidak memahami hal sekecil itu."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya. Setelah ini, kau ikut aku ke perpustakaan. Kita akan meminjam sekitar dua puluh buku dari perpustakaan untuk kalian baca. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk membawanya ke ruangan ini."

Dengan wajah yang sedikit malu-malu, Hidate menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah sang guru dari belakang. Melihat situasi yang seperti ini, Shizune sedikit merasa lega. Ia merasa bersyukur dengan hari ini, mungkin saja dengan berbicara dan meminta saran pada sang ayah di malam sebelumnya, ia bisa sedikit lebih meyakinkan dirinya tuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar. Dan senyum merekah pun sedikit mengembang di wajahnya kala itu.

-

-

"_Menurutmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_"

"_Aku tak tahu, ayah. Makanya, aku bertanya padamu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap mereka. Mereka seperti ingin membuat karakter mereka seperti itu. Dan―dan, aku tak bisa menggunakan metode yang keras untuk mendidik mereka sebab―_

"_Jangan kau lakukan dengan cara itu, Shizu. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang tak mengerti mengapa mereka harus bersikap itu. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, ayah sering menerima kasus-kasus perampokan, pencurian dan perkelahian antargeng yang berakibat buruk pada situasi sosial di distrik ini. Bahkan, kasus pembunuhan sering terjadi di mana-mana. Hahh... ayah benar-benar tak paham mengapa mereka melakukan itu. Dan kebanyakan pelaku semua tindak kriminal itu adalah para remaja tanggung ataupun anggota-anggota geng aktif yang suka membuat keonaran._" ujar pria paruh baya ini seraya membuka kacamatanya dan memijit-mijit dahinya.

"_Lalu... apa yang bisa kulakukan, ayah?"_

"_Dengar Shizu, terkadang ada hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya bisa mengubah persepsi seorang anak terhadap dunia. Mungkin... kau bisa memulainya dengan hal yang paling kau sukai. Misalnya saja, buku. Bukankah buku adalah hal yang sangat kau sukai sejak kecil, hm?_"

"_Bu―buku_?"

Sang ayah mengangguk―memperlihatkan wajah bijaknya sekali lagi. Rambut yang kini telah memberikan pantulan warna perak memberikan kesan akan usia yang semakin bertambah. Setelah ia menghabiskan sendok terakhir es krim _vanilla-_nya sebagai _desert _makan malam itu, seorang pria berusia kurang lebih tiga puluh tahunan baru saja menduduki salah satu kursi di samping wanita muda bernama _Shizune _itu.

"_Bagaimana dengan perbincangan kalian? Sepertinya sangat seru ya, Shizu-chan?_"

"_Hei Genma, kau harus menjaga baik-baik putriku ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya putriku di dunia ini dan takkan ada yang bisa menggantikannya setelah almarhumah ibunya meninggalkan kami._"

Pria itu tersenyum seraya menarik tangan sang istri yang masih begitu kalut dengan masalahnya. Ia memegangnya erat agar sang istri tak lepas begitu saja dari sisinya.

"_Tenang saja, ayah. Aku pasti akan selalu berada di samping Shizu-chan hingga akhir usia kami. Dan kami sudah berjanji di depan altar pernikahan bahwa hanya maut yang memisahkan kami_."

"_Ya, baguslah." _jawab sang ayah. "_Shizu, yang bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu hanya dirimu sendiri. Dan semuanya telah kau ketahui jawabannya. Hanya saja, kau belum mengerti bagaimana harus menyikapi anak-anak itu. Mereka butuh sosok figur yang bisa membuat mereka berpikir kembali, Shizu. Dan ayah yakin, kau-lah yang bisa melakukan hal itu semua. Sama seperti ibumu yang juga sangat keras kepala itu._"

Ia menaikkan wajahnya, melihat sang ayah yang berdiri seraya mengenakan kembali topi koboi yang selalu dikenakannya. Senyum kecil mulai menghiasi wajah lelahnya itu. Ia lupa bahwa ia tak sendiri. Meskipun telah kehilangan sang ibu, ia masih punya sang ayah dan _Genma_. Ya. Ia memang tak sendiri...

-

-

Malam itu, tak ada satupun siswa yang tidak menuruti permintaan sang guru pada mereka. Mereka mulai membaca buku itu satu per satu. Halaman per halaman. Lembar per lembar. Mereka mulai membaca dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Bahkan, bagi seorang _Uzumaki Naruto _yang tidak terlalu menyukai _buku _bisa terhisap oleh keindahakn frase dan kalimat yang terukir dalam buku yang sangat tua itu. Namun, bagi _Haruno Sakura_, buku adalah _tubuhnya_. Di sela-sela pesta _BBQ _malam itu, ia akan mulai menggerak-gerakkan kedua _mata jade-_nya di tiap lembaran kertas yang telah berwarna begitu coklat itu. Dengan secepat kilat, ia mampu menyelesaikan sembilan bab di malam itu dan saat menutup sampul bukunya, ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh kecilnya di sofa ruang tamu yang sangat sepi itu.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ke arah seorang pemuda yang berusia lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, seketika Sakura lalu melepaskan tubuhnya yang kini berbentuk seperti boneka salju itu dan melempar tubuh kecilnya ke arah pemuda itu.

"_No llores, mi amor*._" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sakura. Dan tangis itu pun sudah tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Suara tangisnya yang tertahan oleh dada sang pemuda, sedikit bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik...

Di tempat lain, desau angin sepertinya tidak memberikan dingin pada tubuh sosok ini. Ia melirik ke arah arlojinya dan berharap waktu dapat berputar lebih cepat. Lampu jalan yang ia jadikan sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya agar ia bisa membaca seluruh tumpukan kata pada _buku _itu rupanya membuat matanya begitu lelah. Ia berdiri dari kursi halte bus dan mengangkat wajahnya ke langit malam itu. Bulan penuh masih muncul di malam itu tapi mengapa ia masih merindukan_nya _dengan begitu besarnya.

"'_A wolf will never get the moon they hope but a vampire will always get what the crescent they want'_. Hhh..." ujar pria itu seraya mulai melangkah menjauhi halte bus itu. "_Kurasa itu salah. Vampir-lah yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah menemukan bulan penuhnya. Sama seperti aniki..._"

~(ooOoOoo)~

Esoknya, sebuah garis berwarna merah tiba-tiba saja terlihat membagi dua daerah di ruangan bernomor 203 itu. Shizune berhasil menyingkirkan semua kursi dan meja yang mengisi bagian tengah ruangan itu. Meskipun agak sedikit lelah, ia merasa senang dengan metode yang akan dilakukannya saat ini. Senyum merekah mulai menghiasi bibirnya yang berwarna _peach _itu.

"Kita akan melakukan apa, _sensei_?" tanya seorang siswa berkacamata bulat yang diketahui Shizune bernama _Aburame Shino_.

"Hm, kalian akan memainkan sebuah _games _dariku. Kalian akan terbagi dalam dua kekompok sama rata. Satu kelompok akan berdiri di sudut kiri dan yang lain akan berdiri di sudut kanan. Aku akan memberikan sepuluh pertanyaan kepada kalian dan jika kalian menjawab _iya_ maka kalian harus maju ke arah garis itu. Tapi, kalian harus mencari pasangan masing-masing. Bila pertanyaan nomor satu hanya bisa dijawab oleh _Akimichi-san _dari blok kiri dan _Yamanaka-san _dari blok kanan maka mereka berdua harus saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Mengerti maksudku?" ungkap sang guru dengan wajah ceria.

Mereka semua menyerukan _ya_. Dan bagi Shizune ini adalah permulaan dari permainan kecil yang akan diberikannya pada kelas yang menurutnya _spesial _ini. Dengan segera, mereka semua mulai membagi dua sama rata. Sejumlah siswa berdiri di sisi kiri dan sisanya berdiri di sisi kanan. Sempat, terjadi kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh _Naruto _yang tidak mau satu kelompok dengan _Sasuke, _tetapi Shizune memaksanya tuk berada di sisi kanan itu.

Setelah semuanya telah kembali tenang, Shizune kemudian mengambil selembar kertas yang telah berisi berbagai pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya kepada kedua sisi kelompok itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan sebagai permulaan. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalau kalian menjawab _ya, _maka kalian harus menuju ke arah garis itu. Ok! Aku akan mulai, _hm... _pertanyaan pertama adalah—"

Shizune memulai permainan kecilnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut siswa-siswanya terlalu _konyol _untuk ditanyakan. _Siapakah diantara kalian yang menyukai Coca Cola?_

Dengan segera, Naruto maju ke arah garis itu. Ia berhadapan dengan _Yamanaka Ino. _Melihat wajah Naruto yang menurutnya agak _jelek_, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Naruto-pun menjulurkan lidahnya—mengejek si gadis _blonde _itu. Beberapa siswa lain pun maju ke arag garis. Yang terlihat tidak menyukai pertanyaan itu rupanya hanya _Sasuke _dan _Sakura _dari sayap kiri dan sayap kanan grup itu.

Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan.

Sembilan pertanyaan dengan sukses membuat suasana yang kaku itu berubah cair dan berkesan lebih cerah. Semuanya saling tertawa dan tak ada satu pun _perbedaan _yang membatasi tawa itu. Shizune merasa bahwa ide yang diberikan oleh _Genma _padanya pada malam sebelumnya ternyata cukup berhasil membuat siswa-siswa ruang 203 itu lebih menghargai segala _perbedaan _yang tampak mereka lupakan.

"Baiklah, ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir dan kuharap kalian menjawab dengan jujur. Pertanyaan ini kuharap bisa membuat kalian menyadari bahwa apa yang kalian pahami mengenai segala kerusakan dan peperangan yang terjadi di distrik ini hanya akan membuat _luka _pada diri kalian." ujar Shizune―membuat semuanya menjadi lebih tenang. "Aku… aku ingin tahu sebuah kejujuran dari diri kalian. Dan pertanyaan terakhirku adalah _siapakah dari di antara kalian yang pernah kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga kalian tepat di depan mata kalian_?"

Semuanya terdiam. Tak ada yang mau bergerak. Sebuah langkah kecil terdengar menggaung di kelas itu. Langkah lain juga mengikutinya. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu melangkah maju untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam dalam saku _black jeans-_nya, ia berdiri tepat di depan garis merah yang menempel di lantai kayu ruangan itu. Semuanya terlihat membulatkan mata mereka sedikit—tak percaya dengan hal yang kini dapat mereka lihat.

Mata _jade _itu membulat. Ia pun berani melangkah maju. Maju. Dan terus melangkah maju hingga tepat di depan garis. Tidak. Tepat di depan pemuda itu. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Namun, ia tak berani menatap terlalu lama. Ia takut dengan memori lama itu kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. _Hijau _dan _hitam _itu bukanlah hal yang menjadi inti dari semua _perbedaan _itu. _Hati _merekalah yang tak mau menerimanya. Ya.

"Siapapun mereka, aku ingin kalian mengenangnya. Sebutkanlah nama mereka dalam hati kalian berdua. Aku yakin mereka tidaklah meninggalkan kalian semua tanpa melakukan sesuatu yag sangat berharga bagi kalian." ungkap Shizune seraya menghela nafas pendek, "dan yang lain, kuharap kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun bukan keluarga kalian, aku mau kalian mengenang orang-orang terdekat kalian yang telah _mati demi komunitas kalian_."

Mereka saling menundukkan wajah-wajah mereka. Satu per satu. Nama-nama itu terlisan dalam bibir mereka. Namun, sang pemilik mata _jade _itu hanya bisa menunduk dan memegangi dadanya. Ia terus menerus mengulang nama sang _ayah_. Sedangkan, sang pangeran yang terbuang menatap ke arah _Sakura _sambil mengingat wajah sang kakak…

"_Ayah…"_

"_Itachi-nii…_"

~(ooOoOoo)~

**-TBC-**

~(ooOoOoo)~

* * *

**Dictionary :**

_Te amo : aku mencintaimu_

_Adios : sampai jumpa_

_No llores, mi amor : jangan menangis, sayangku._

_

* * *

Uwooo~~~ *dicubit Itachi-kun*_

_Akhirnya, ada interaksi antara siswa-siswa ini ya? Hm, hm, hm. Ada Sasuke dan Sakura juga akhirnya… wahh, senang sekali…*tebar bunga tujuh rupa*_

_Jadi, bisa ditebak kan di sini Gaara berperan jadi apa? Tapi, Gaara pinter banget bahasa Spanyol ya? Maklum, dia dan Sakura kan juga punya orang tua yang berasal dari Peru. Hihihi…_

_Lagi-lagi, saya jadi speechless. __Hanya bisa berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk :** Madame La Pluie, hanaruppi, Michisige Asuka, Kuroneko Hime-Un, Furu-pyon, Akabara Hikari, Lady Arlene, dan .lost.**_

_**RnR pleaseee... *kabur*  
**_


	5. Book Five

"_Beside the sea. When the waves broke. I drew a heart for you in the sand_…"

-B'Witched : To You I Belong-

_The owner of your heart is only you_.

-anonymous-

* * *

_**Book Five : To Know Each Other.**_

* * *

~(ooOoOoo)~

_**Sasuke.**_

Bagi siapapun, perbedaan memang adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk diterima. Ya. Tidak hanya _aku_ tapi semua orang yang telah membusuk di distrik ini. Aku benci dengan semua _perbedaan _yang selalu menjadi batas paling _absurd _dari sebuah komunitas. Bak penghalang di sebuah medan perang antara _werewolf _dan _vampire_. Ah. Membicarakan mengenai kedua _makhluk malam _itu, aku teringat dari satu halaman terakhir dalam buku yang diberikan _Ms. S_ pada _kami_. Sungguh panggilan aneh. Kalian mungkin tak mampu memahami cara _kami, _para penghuni _Room _203, memberikan penghargaan terhadap seorang pendatang baru. Tapi, segala hal di dunia ini tak selamanya butuh alasan kan? Aku, tidak, _kami_ memanggilnya demikian karena—

—_itu adalah penghargaan yang pantas dimilikinya setelah hari __**itu.**_

Buku itu adalah bukti dari keegoisan manusia. Sebuh sisi yang akan selalu melekat pada seorang manusia dan hal itu tak bisa lagi dihindari atau pun _dihilangkan_. Di malam itu, saat aku mampu menyelesaikan semua bab yang tulisannya terpatri paling besar diantara semua lembaran kertas lainnya, ada satu hal yang mampu membuatku terus bertanya-tanya. Sang _author _menyelipkan sebuah pertanyaan yang kemudian akan dijawab oleh semua pembaca karyanya itu.

'_Pikirkan dirimu adalah salah satu dari tokoh imajiner di bawah ini. Satu, kau adalah vampire. Dua, kau adalah werewolf. Tiga, kau adalah manusia. Dan terakhir, kau bukan siapa-siapa.'_

'_Setelah kau memilihnya, bisakah kau menerima kenyataan bahwa kau adalah sesuatu yang hidup dengan yang lainnya? Bisakah kau membuka matamu bahwa kau __**butuh **__mereka? Tapi, saat kau memilih tuk tidak menjadi siapa-siapa, maka kau adalah mereka yang paling __**dibutuhkan **__oleh yang lainnya. Tahukah kau mengapa hal itu terjadi?'_

Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu dengan pasti jawabannya. Hanya saja, aku tak berani menjawab pertanyaan sang _author _saat itu. Mungkin karena aku takut kalau aku salah atau juga aku takut menjadi _diriku sendiri_.

'_Hal itu terjadi karena saat kau menjadi bukan siapa-siapa, maka mereka akan __**kehilangan **__akan dirimu. Kau akan dirindukan oleh mereka. Bahkan, di saat kau mati, maka ketiadaan dalam dirimu itulah yang menjadikanmu __**berbeda **__dari yang lainnya. Lalu, kau diciptakan oleh pencipta yang sama. Dan hal itulah yang paling absurd. Tak ada satupun dari pilihan-pilihan itu yang tidak memiliki link ataupun rantai. Karena, yakinlah pada dirimu bahwa dunia ini bisa berputar oleh semua perbedaan yang telah diciptakan-Nya dengan begitu sempurna...' _

Kenapa kata-kata itu seolah ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak bisa kupahami hingga sekarang? Karena keinginan untuk menjadi berbeda itulah yang menjadi penyebab _kematian _orang itu kan? Aku sudah tahu itu. Dan aku benci karenanya. Aku pun harus sampai mengemis di saat detik-detik terakhir _hidupnya _saat itu. Teriakan amarahku bahkan tak didengarnya. Ia tetap berada di tengah-tengah kobaran api itu demi hal konyol berupa _kebebasan_. Dan _orang itu _berakhir tepat di depan mataku dan di depan mata _ibuku..._

_Ms. S_.

Kurasa, ia adalah sosok yang mampu mengubah persepsi _kami_. Aku ingin mengelaknya, tetapi _mata hijau _itu seakan mampu mengubah tatapan kosongku selama ini. Di balik _mata hijau _itu tersimpan sebuah memori besar yang telah mati namun terlihat masih sangat hidup di saat airmatanya jatuh tepat di hadapanku. Airmata. Sudah berapa lama aku tak pernah lagi menjatuhkan airmata itu. Sudah berapa lama ya? Mungkin sudah sangat _lama sekali_.

_Ms. S._

Ya. Itu semua adalah hal _kecil _yang bisa _kami _berikan. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku terus saja mengatakan _kami_. Mungkin orang-orang akan mengatai kami dengan kata _insane _atau _stupid kids_ karena kami bagaikan _iblis _di kelas kami sendiri. Iblis? Mungkin. Tapi, tidak semua _iblis _berharap selamanya tuk menjadi demikian kan? Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh kakekku saat aku baru saja kembali dari perjalanan panjangku bersama _ibu_. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya saat _ia _meninggalkan_ku_, meninggalkan _kami, _meninggalkan _dunia ini _selamanya.

Kata kakek, dunia ini hanyalah seperti selembar kertas yang masih sangat kosong. Putih. Tak ada noda. Ketika tiba suatu masa saat _Sang Pencipta _kertas itu menginginkan sebuah warna, maka kertas itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai ternoda. Mungkin noda itu akan dimulai dengan _hitam_ atau mungkin _kuning_. Kau tahu maksud kakekku ini kan? _Hitam _saat malam mulai menutupi putihnya dunia itu dan _kuning _saat pagi menginginkan adanya pergeseran bagi _sang malam_ yang seakan ingin melahap semua bagian dari kertas itu.

Lalu, warna lain pun turut dicoba oleh-_Nya_. Mungkin, sedikit hijau atau biru, yang akan memberikan bentuk yang aneh dan sangat mengherankan bagi kertas itu. Maka, kertas itu pun akan bergejolak. Ia tak menginginkan warna lain. Namun, _Ia _tetap bersikeras tuk mewarnai kertas yang dimiiki-_Nya_, sehingga gejolak-gejolak penolakan itu akan berubah menjadi _langit_ dan tanah bersama dengan _rerumputannya_.

_Hitam _dan _kuning _pun tak sendiri lagi. Mereka tak hanya berdua lagi di kertas kosong itu.

_Orange, ungu, nila, merah, _dan—

—_mereka pun saling menyatu meski tahu mereka berbeda di atas kertas putih yang tidak menginginkan adanya perbedaan dalam tubuhnya._

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Dan aku pun menertawai _mereka _yang tak bisa melihat maksud di balik segala hal yang telah _Ia _berikan bagi dunia ini. Mungkinkah saat kakek menceritakan hal itu padaku, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dijelaskan melalui semua kata-katanya itu? Dan mungkinkah... _Itachi-nii _telah mengetahuinya? Tapi... mengapa demi sebuah kebebasan yang _absurd, _harus ada sebuah pengorbanan yang _riil? _Hal itulah yang membuatku benci akan _perubahan _meskipun terkadang _perubahan _itulah yang akan menjadi akar dari semua jawaban yang _kami _cari selama ini—

~(ooOoOoo)~

"_Mungkin kalian sendiri bisa memahami maksud dari permainan ini. Aku tahu kalian tidaklah bodoh seperti yang semua guru-guru itu katakan pada kalian dan juga padaku—_

—_aku, aku ingin jawaban dari salah satu dari kalian mengenai apa yang kalian rasakan setelah aku memberikan permainan kecil ini pada kalian."_

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, membuat gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri di depannya sedikit tersadar dengan tangis yang terus menggelayuti dirinya saat itu. Bulir-bulir air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi merahnya terlihat sangat jelas di depan wajah pemuda itu. Namun, seperti biasa, tatapannya akan kosong dan hampa. Tapi, tersirat jelas adanya sebuah _kesedihan _yang mendalam dari kedua mata itu.

"_Jarak perbedaan di antara __**kami**__ sangatlah tipis, sensei_."

Sang guru tersenyum. Jawaban singkat itu cukup memberikan sebuah bukti kuat baginya akan kondisi para penghuni kelas bernomor 203 itu. Kini, tak ada lagi penghalang baginya tuk tidak melakukan sesuatu demi _mereka_, semua siswa-siswi _Room 203 _ini.

"_Kau benar sekali, Uchiha-san_."

Mereka semua tertegun dan terdiam dengan keheningan itu. Mereka yang telah mengeluarkan bulir airmata itu menghapus sedikit demi sedikit airmata dari wajah mereka. Sebuah kenyataan pahit seakan meracuni dan menjalar di setiap aliran darah tubuh mereka. Kata-kata itu berhasil mengubah pemikiran mereka. Dan entah kenapa, titik-titik mentari menusuk masuk melalui jendela ruangan itu dan bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya.

"_Aku mungkin bisa memakai helaian rambut untuk mengganti plester merah itu. Tapi, kurasa tidak akan bagus. Haha." _ujar sang guru dengan sedikit lelucon.

"_Tapi... hal yang sesungguhnya tidaklah berasal dari plester merah, tali, ataupun helaian rambut. Semuanya berasal dari __**hati **__kalian masing-masing. Kalian akan memahami satu hal yang paling esensial dari kenyataan akan kondisi kelas kalian. Jika kalian masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi demi apa yang kalian perjuangkan, maka berusahalah untuk terus bertahan hidup, sekeras apapun itu. Tapi, aku ingin kalian bertahan hidup dengan cara yang bisa memberikan kehidupan lain demi manusia di sekitar kalian. Tak hanya angota keluarga di komunitas kalian, tetapi juga demi __**sahabat-sahabat **__kalian."_

"_Kalian paham dengan maksud dari kata-kataku ini, kan?_" lanjutnya.

Satu per satu dari mereka mengangguk pelan. Kini, mereka memahami mengapa timbul berbagai peperangan tiada akhir di distrik wilayah Kanto. Tentu jawabannya sangat singkat, yakni _perbedaan_. Tetapi, bukankah di balik semua peperangan itu tersimpan sebuah keinginan tuk tetap bertahan hidup? Bertahan tuk tetap hidup bersama dengan mereka yang sama dengan diri kita. Bertahan tuk tetap hidup dari kenyataan bahwa mereka berbeda. Dan bertahan tuk tetap hidup dari _kematian_.

Salah satu dari peghuni ruang 203 itu menaikkan tangannya ke atas, berusaha meminta penjelasan yang lebih detail pada sang guru. Dengan pertanyaan itu, sang guru pun tersenyum cerah untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam kelas unik ini...

"_Bisakah sensei memberi tahu kami apa yang harus kami lakukan saat ini? Erm, maksudku—"_

"_Mm, menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Inuzuka-san_? _Adakah dari kalian yang memiliki ide apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Ataukah mungkin ide akan permainan lain yang bisa kita lakukan?_"

Mereka menjadi ribut. Entah mungkin karena berbagai macam ide yang keluar dari pikiran mereka sehingga mereka saling membagi ide-ide itu dengan _teman-teman _mereka yang berdiri di samping maupun sebelah mereka. Tapi, keributan itulah yang diinginkan oleh Shizune saat itu. Di saat mereka sudah tak canggung lagi tuk berbicara satu sama lain meskipun masih banyak dari mereka yang terdiam di sudut kelas.

Mata Shizune terpancang pada Naruto yang dengan begitu semangatnya mengutarakan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat itu ataupun permain-permainan konyol yang singgah di otaknya pada salah seorang siswi bercepol bernama _Ten-Ten_. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela dan menguap lebar—membiarkan _Rock Lee_ yang diketahuinya berkebangsaan sama dengan _Ten-Ten _berbicara dengan suara super keras tepat di depan wajah ngantuk Shikamaru itu. Shizune tersenyum. Ya. Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu yang harus ditebarkannya saat berbicara dengan murid-muridnya di hari sebelumnya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganggunya.

Kedua siswa yang masih saja saling berhadapan di garis merah itu tidak saling berinteraksi. Bahkan, mereka hanya diam satu sama lain. Saat sang siswa melangkah mundur dan menjauhi sang siswi, tiba-tiba saja siswi itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memanggilnya. Hal yang dikhawatirkan oleh sang guru kini bisa teratasi.

"_Tung-tunggu! Kurasa kita harus saling bertukar ide mengenai apa yang ditanyakan oleh sensei tadi, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya. Menurutmu.. apa yang bisa kita laku—"_

"_Menurutmu?_"

Siswi berambut merah muda itu sedikit melebarkan mata hijaunya. Entah karena ucapannya terpotong oleh pemuda itu atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya terkejut. Mungkin karena _interaksi _itu. Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah saling berkomunikasi semenjak kedatangan pemuda itu untuk yang pertama kalinya di _Hiruzen High School_. Pemuda itu memang bukanlah _penduduk _asli dari sekolah di distrik tiga wilayah Kanto itu. Menurut berita yang tersebar, ia adalah pendatang dari distrik satu. Distrik satu adalah distrik yang sangat terkenal di antara semua distrik di Kanto. Hal itu disebabkan oleh sistem _yakuza _yang masih melekat kuat. Hanya saja, ada yang aneh dengan kedatangan pemuda itu. Sangatlah tidak lazim bagi penghuni distrik satu yang juga sangat terkenal dengan kemewahannya, bersekolah di tempat yang boleh dibilang masih berada di _dunia ketiga_ itu.

Semua siswa dan siswi sekolah itu terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda ini saat itu. Namun, ada satu orang yang tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun. Orang itu adalah—

"_Kurasa, mereka sudah memiliki banyak ide. Aku hanya akan mengikuti apa yang kuanggap menarik untuk dilakukan._"

"_Kalau begitu, berpikirlah. Takkan ada yang memahami apa yang kau suka jika kau tak menagatakannya kan? Lagipula, tembok pembatas yang menjadi sekat paling tebal di kelas ini telah diruntuhkan oleh __**Ms. S**__."_

"_Miss S?"_

"_Ya. Ms. S. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggil sensei dengan panggilan itu. Itu adalah ideku saat ini. Menurutmu bagaimana, Uchiha-sa—"_

"_Sasuke. Cukup Sasuke."_

"_Baiklah, 'cukup Sasuke'." _kata gadis itu sembari melipat tangan di dadanya.

"_Tak perlu menambah embel-embel –kun, –san, dan sebagainya. Hal itu yang perlu kau ingat, Haruno—"_

"_Sakura. Cukup Sakura. Sama seperti yang kau katakan tadi, Sasuke. Tak perlu embel-embel –chan, –san, dan yang lainnya. Situasi ini tetap tidak akan mengubah apa-apa di antara __**komunitas **__kita masing-masing."_

"_Kurasa begitu. Dan tetap seperti itu hingga kapanpun." _

"_Ya, tentu saja." _

Sekali lagi. Hitam dan hijau saling bertemu. Laksana rerumputan hijau dan malam yang kelam. Atau mungkin saja _emerald _dan _onyx_. Kedua warna yang terlihat begitu kontras. Namun, saat disatukan mungkin akan menjadi warna yang begitu _indah_.

"_Hoi... kurasa gadis ini punya sebuah ide besar di kepalanya!_" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba—masih memancangkan kedua mata _onyx_-nya pada _batu emerald _itu. Sedangkan yang disinggung hanya membulatkan kedua matanya dan mulai salah tingkah.

Maka, mereka terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara. Pemuda berambut _blonde _yang begitu semangat itu menjadi kusut seketika saat didengarnya suara milik orang yang paling dibencinya sepanjang masa terdengar keras memenuhi seisi ruangan itu. _Mau apa sih si baka-teme itu_? Pikirnya kesal.

"_Kata gadis ini, mulai saat ini, ia akan memanggil sensei dengan nama Miss. S!_"

Semuanya melongo dan terkaget dengan apa yang mereka dengar saat itu. Namun, hening sesaat itu berubah saat salah satu dari mereka bertepuk tangan dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti.

"_Miss S?! Wow! Kurasa itu nama yang bagus!" _seru _Rock_ _Lee_, si anak rambut _bob _yang tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Naruto.

"_Ya. Kurasa juga begitu_." ujar Yamanaka Ino sambil menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik

"_Miss S! Miss S! Miss S!" _seru Chouji dengan menampilkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa telah dipenuhi dengan keringat.

Keributan yang lebih besar mulai terdengar lagi di sepanjang penjuru ruangan itu. Sang guru yang juga tak kalah terkejutnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil dengan nama _kecil _yang diberikan oleh siswa-siswinya itu padanya. Ia begitu senang dengan apa yang kini terjadi dengan penghuni Room 203 yang diketahuinya dipenuhi dengan anak-anak putus asa dan mengalihkan keputusasaan itu dengan cara yang _salah_.

"_Sudah kukatakan kan apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jadi, kita impas dengan bertukar ide tadi_."

"_Dasar. Itu sama saja dengan kau mencuri ideku."_

Pemuda itu hanya melemparkan wajah tanpa dosa ke arah gadis itu. Ia lalu berbalik dan memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Perlahan, ia melangkah menjauhi garis merah dan _mata hijau _yang dengan begitu cepatnya berubah itu. Tapi, dari sudut hatinya yang masih disinari oleh cahaya harapan, ia menginginkan agar _mata _itu masih hidup hingga kapanpun, tidak seperti mata _onyx-_nya yang kini seakan telah mati.

~(ooOoOoo)~

Hari itu berlalu dengan sedikit lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Shizune kini merasa dibutuhkan saat ini. Ia dibutuhkan oleh mereka, para penghuni _Room 203_. Dan mereka pun menginginkan Shizune tuk tetap berada di sekolah itu, _tidak_, tapi untuk tetap berada di kelas mereka hingga mereka lulus nanti. Meskipun demikian, sistem ataupun metode mengajar Shizune yang terbilang unik itu akhirnya terdengar juga hingga ke telinga guru-guru lainnya. Sama seperti aroma harum yang disebarkan oleh sekuntum mawar meskipun ia disekap dalam penjara tak berventilasi sekalipun.

Mereka resah dengan tindakan Shizune yang terlalu halus pada siswa-siswi _tak-beres _di _Room 203_. Menurut mereka, anak-anak bermasalah sama saja seperti kucing liar. Butuh waktu dan proses yang lama untuk menjinakkan mereka kalau dengan cara seperti itu. Oleh karenanya, mereka mulai memikirkan cara yang lebih efektif, yaitu dengan menghukum atau menge-_judge _kebodohan dan kenakalan mereka. Dengan begitu, mereka akan malu dengan semua perlakukan semena-mena itu.

_Malu?_

Hal itu tentu tidak akan membuat anak-anak itu malu, bahkan mereka akan terus mengulangi kenakalan-kenakalan itu meski dengan ratusan atau ribuan kali hukuman sekalipun. Takkan ada yang bisa menghentikan semua tindakan di luar batas itu selain diri mereka sendiri. Ya. Dan hal inilah yang menjadi dasar berpikir seorang Shizune. Ia yakin akan pendiriannya yang sudah tetap itu. Kalau perlu, ia akan bergerak sendiri meskipun pada kenyataannya ia bukanlah seorang _guru tetap _di sekolah itu. Sewaktu-waktu ia bisa dimutasi ke tempat lain, apakah itu di sekolah yang lebih baik dari kondisi di _Room 203 _atau mungkin lebih _buruk._

Bagi Shizune, tak akan menjadi masalah bila ia harus meninggalkan sekolah itu asalkan dengan sebuah kepastian yang bisa digenggamnya hingga ke akhir hayatnya kelak.

Sungguh kepastian itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk diberikan sebab pada dasarnya ia memang hanyalah seorang _guru_. Dan layaknya seorang _guru, _maka takkan ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat seulas senyum siswa-siswinya ketika berakhir di sekolah ini dan keberhasilan mereka tuk mampu menjadi sesosok manusia dengan karakter yang kuat dan berhasil di masa depannya.

_Benar tak ada hal lain selain itu yang diinginkannya saat ini._

Mimpi dan harapan itu seakan mengetuk alam bawah sadarnya kala ini. Ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah itu tersenyum padanya dan itu cukup membuatnya bahagia saat ini. Gaun tidur satin yang dikenakannya terasa begitu lembut saat ini, bahkan bantal yang dirasakannya begitu keras di malam-malam sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja berubah empuk. Tak lupa juga dengan kedua lengan yang terus saja melingkar dari arah belakangnya. Bukankah hidupnya sudah menjadi lebih baik? Ataukah masih ada yang kurang?

Mungkinkah itu adalah—

—_seorang anak_.

Sebelumnya, Shizune berharap dan bermimpi tuk diberikan sesosok malaikat mungil padanya. Namun, _Sang Pencipta _seakan belum mengizinkannya tuk memeluk mimpi dan harapan lamanya itu. Ia tak hentinya berharap dan bermohon hingga sudah berapa banyak derai airmata ia tumpahkan di setiap sesi doa yang dilakukannya di kuil setiap akhir pekan. Bahkan, seorang _Shiranui Genma _pun takkan pernah berhenti mendukungnya.

Ialah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti betapa besarnya keinginan sang istri tuk bisa menghadirkan sosok malaikat kecil itu di pelukannya. Dan tangis itu hanya akan semakin menyayat hatinya di kala isak itu berubah menjadi kemarahan. Akan tetapi, Genma mencoba tuk membuat sang istri tuk mengubah amarah tak berkesudahan itu menjadi sebuah tawa. Ya. Tawa yang hanya bisa dihadirkan oleh seorang _Shiranui Genma _pada _Shiranui Shizune_.

Sekali lagi, Shizune terbangun dari tidur malamnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang ke arah jendela kamar yang menampilkan tayangan layar hitam dengan sedikit kerlipan sinar kuning. Sesaat kemudian, ia melirik ke arah jam weker automatic yang berdiri di meja kecil samping tempat tidur mereka. Pukul _2 p.m. _Terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktivitas apapun selain makan atau ke toilet tentunya. Kedua mata lelahnya tertutup untuk sementara waktu tapi ingatan itu membuat ia harus kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Ia melepas lingkaran lengan Genma di sekitaar _abdomen-_nya—berupaya agar tidur sang suami tak terganggu olehnya. Setelah lepas, barulah Genma mencari posisi lain dan kini memeluk guling yang terabaikan sejak tadi. Melihat kelakukan Genma yang seperti anak kecil, Shizune hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan bergerak pelan mendekatinya. Ia lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Genma dan hal itu cukup membuatnya bisa mendengar bunyi _purr _lemah.

"_Dia ini lucu sekali._"

Perlahan, Shizune melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. Gorden putih yang terlihat berkibar seraya angin mulai berhembus lembut sedikit membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Ia mengusap-usap telapak tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya karena dinginnya angin malam saat itu.

Mata sayunya terlihat tengah memandang ke arah langit yang begitu hitam dengan kerlipan bintang mungil. Tak ada bulan malam ini dan itu sungguh membuatnya kesepian. Biasanya, di kala ia tengah melewati berbagai hal sulit, ia akan menatap bulan hingga bulan itu menghilang dan tergantikan oleh matahari. Intinya, ia akan terbangun di tengah malam dan tak bisa tertidur lagi hingga pagi menjelang.

Ia kembali mengingat hari-hari yang telah dilaluinya di _Hiruzen High School_. Banyak hal yang bisa ia pelajari dari sekolah itu. Dan ia benar-benar harus memperjuangkan apa yang kini telah dipegangnya, sesulit apapun itu, meski saat itu _Tsunade-sama_ tampak tak setuju ketika ia menjelaskan kepada nyonya besar itu mengenai keberhasilan mengajarnya pada kelas _203_.

"_Saya yakin dengan cara saya yang seperti sudah saya jelaskan tadi, anak-anak di kelas 203 itu bisa sedikit berubah, Tsunade-sama._"

"_Anda boleh saja mengatakan itu akan berhasil, Shizune-san_._ Tapi, apakah Anda tidak mendengar cerita lain mengenai kelas-kelas yang sama dengan kelas itu di sekolah ini pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Meskipun demikian, saya sangat senang dengan kedatangan Anda di sekolah ini. Tetapi, bukan berarti, Anda berhak mengubah sistem dan metode yang selalu kami berikan bagi anak-anak nakal itu._"

"_A-anak-anak nakal_? _Apakah kata-kata itu yang bisa mewakili pengelihatan Anda mengenai para murid di kelas istimewa itu, Tsunade-sama? Mereka melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan tersebut hanya karena mereka tak punya wadah untuk mengeluarkan segala kekesalan mereka. Mereka seakan terlalu cepat tuk dibuat mengerti akan segala situasi buruk di distrik ini. _

_Saya rasa, mereka adalah kumpulan dari anak-anak yang sangat luar biasa dan akan sangat baik bila mereka dididik dengan sebuah proses yang menyenangkan__ bagi mereka. Dengan begitu, segala kemampuan mereka akan tergali dan mereka pun akan menjadi sosok anak yang memiliki karakter yang kuat dan lebih dari anak-anak lainnya."_

"_Mengatakan hal itu pun, Anda tetap tidak akan bisa mengubah sistem yang sudah berlaku sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu di sekolah ini, Shizune-san. Mungkin, aku bisa tergugah dengan kata-kata Anda. Tetapi... yang berhak mengubah segala metode yang telah ada itu hanyalah Direktur Divisi Pendidikan Wilayah Kanto. Bahkan aku pun akan sangat sulit melakukan hal itu meski aku adalah seorang Kepala Sekolah di sekolah ini."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Aku paham dengan apa yang tengah Anda rasakan, Shizune-san. Almarhum kakek buyutku mendirikan sekolah ini juga atas dasar seperti itu. Aku diajari oleh ayahku tuk terus memegang prinsip kakek buyutku sampai kapanpun. Beliau selalu mengatakan hal ini padaku._

'_Terkadang ada sebuah hal yang bisa memecah sebuah tradisi kuno'. Dan itulah yang bisa membuatku mengerti akan pemahaman Anda akan kelas itu, Shizune-san. Anda tahu, kelas itu baru dibuka sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku belum menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah dan ayahku-lah yang berinisiatif tuk membuat kelas itu. Kata beliau, kelas khusus itu akan diisi oleh anak-anak __**spesial**__ dari distrik ini. Tapi, saat kulihat-lihat, bagian mananya yang spesial, bahkan kalau boleh dibilang malah memperparah kondisi di sekolah ini. Saat kuperhatikan, kata spesial yang disebutnya kala itu adalah kumpulan anak-anak yang berasal dari berbagai __**komunitas**__ di distrik tiga ini."_

"_Begitu ya?"_

"_Kuharap, Anda bisa memahami hal yang sudah aku sebutkan tadi, Shizune-san. Oh ya, mungkin Anda bisa berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini pada Hatake-san. Jika Anda butuh ide untuk mengajar di kelas itu, kurasa, untuk urusan mengatur tingkah laku murid, Hatake-san-lah ahlinya. Sepertinya, dia sedang mengajar di ruangan 105."_

"_Hm, saya rasa sudah cukup juga saya menjelaskan mengenai metode itu pada Anda. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang, Tsunade-sama."_

"_Ya." _jawab sang kepala sekolah. "_Ah! Sepertinya ada yang harus aku katakan pada Anda, Shizune-san."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Sebenarnya, aku akan menempatkan Anda di ruangan 105 saat itu. Tapi, saat aku mendengar jawaban Anda selama sesi interview sebelumnya, aku mengubah pikiranku dan malah menempatkanmu di kelas __**spesial **__itu. Dan aku pun tak jadi menempatkan Hatake-san di ruangan 203 padahal menurutku, keahlian mengajar kalian sama. Hanya saja, dalam jawaban Anda saat itu, aku yakin Anda-lah yang lebih mampu melaksanakan prinsip ayahku itu._"

Sekali lagi Shizune tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata _Tsunade _selepas istirahat siang hari itu. Meskipun ia masih tak setuju dengan cara Shizune memperlakukan siswa-siswi di ruangan 203, masih ada sedikit harapan akan keyakinannya itu tuk mengubah apa yang kini terjadi di kelas yang diasuhnya untuk _setahun _ke depan. Namun, ia baru teringat akan sesuatu hal. Siang itu, ia tak jadi melaksanakan apa yang disarankan oleh _Tsunade. _Karena terlalu senang, ia langsung beranjak ke arah perpustakaan dan mencari buku-buku yang bisa menjadi referensi mengajarnya. Padahal saat itu, ada sepasang mata yang terus saja memerhatikannya semenjak kedatangannya yang pertama kali di sekolah itu. Dan sepasang mata _onyx _yang terlihat selalu lelah itu takkan pernah lepas dari setiap langkah Shizune...

"Kau terbangun lagi ya, _Shizu-chan_?"

"_Ge-Gen-chan?_"

"Hn. Dasar kau ini. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terus-terus berdiri di depan balkon hanya dengan memakai gaun tidurmu saja. Ini, pakailah." ujar Genma sembari membungkus tubuh sang istri dengan sebuah mantel tidur yang lebih tebal.

"Maafkan aku, _Genma_."

Ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata Shizune saat itu dan hal tersebut bisa dirasakan oleh Genma. Saat sang istri mulai memanggilnya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel apapun, berarti ada suatu masalah yang mengganggu pikiran istrinya saat itu.

"Apa ada masalah lagi, _Shizu? _Bukannya tadi kau bilang, ideku tentang garis-garis merah kemarin berhasil dengan sukses kan? Lalu, apa yang membuatmu jadi tidak tenang lagi, _Shizu_?"

"Iya. Itu berhasil kok. Hanya saja—

Genma memeluk sang istri dari belakang. Hanya dengan memeluk sang istri, pasti segala hal yang menyusahkan sang istri bisa tertangani. Melihat Shizune yang sudah merasa agak nyaman, Genma kembali membisikkan sesuatu hal tepat di telinga sang istri—membuat Shizune sedikit merinding.

"_Kalau masalah 'malaikat kecil' itu lagi, masih banyak waktu untuk melakukannya, Shizu-chan. Jadi, jangan khawatir ya._"

"Bukan itu. Aku tahu kok, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Hanya saja... kali ini, aku jadi semakin khawatir dengan kelas yang aku asuh saat ini. Aku khawatir mereka tidak berubah menjadi apa yang aku _harapkan_..." kata Shizune dengan nada lemas sembari mengeratkan lingkaran lengan Genma di sekitar _abdomen-_nya.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak. Seorang guru itu tak pernah berharap agar anak-anak yang diasuhnya berubah menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Seorang guru hanyalah media untuk anak-anak itu bisa tumbuh menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan dengan cara yang benar. Itu adalah tugasmu yang sebenarnya, _Shizu-chan_. Bukannya ayah juga mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu, _hm_?" jawab Genma sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas pundak Shizune.

"Ng, ya. Kurasa kau benar. Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikir."

"Yakinkan dalam hatimu kalau semua ini bisa kau lalui dengan baik, _Shizu-chan_. Aku percaya akan hal itu. Jadi, kau juga harus percaya ya." ujar Genma dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Ngg. Ya. _Arigatou ne, Gen-chan_."

"Iya, iya." jawab Genma, yang diakhiri dengan satu kecupan di cuping telinga Shizune. Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar mulai dari _tempat kejadian perkara _hingga ke seluruh permukaan wajahnya. "Hei _Shizu-chan. _Kau masih ingat kan dengan satu kata yang aku ucapkan saat pesta kelulusanmu beberapa tahun yang lalu? Kau masih ingat tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh tuntutan.

Shizune mengangguk pelan. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Genma dan berusaha tuk menghirup aroma udara malam saat itu.

"Iya. Aku masih ingat kok." jawabnya lelah. Kedua matanya pun kini mulai tertutup sayu.

"Lalu... waktu itu, aku bilang apa, _hm_?"

"Hmm, kenapa tidak kau katakan sendiri, _Gen-chan_?" balas Shizune dengan senyum simpul.

"Dasar kau ini. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku bilang sekali lagi ya. _Ehem!_ _Ne, Shizu-chan, ai-shi-te-ru_." ucap Genma sembari mengecup hangat ubun-ubun kepala Shizune. Shizune pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan sang suami yang semakin lama semakin melonggar itu.

"_Aishiteru mo, Genma-senpai_."

Malam itu, meskipun tak ada bulan dan hanya dihiasi dengan beberapa butir bintang saja, masih ada kehangatan lain yang akan menyinari dinginnya udara. Segala hal yang diresap oleh daratan basah berubah hangat kala mentari pagi mulai menggantikan gelapnya malam yang melahap semua bagian langit. Putih. Ya. Langit itu sama seperti selembar kertas kosong dan tak ternoda. Namun, berkat pantulan sang lautan ataupun mungkin refleksi dari spektrum cahaya yang bisa terjangkau oleh mata manusia, langit itu pun berubah biru dan menjadi terang dalam sekali pancaran...

"_Aishiteru yo..._"

~(ooOoOoo)~

"_Ibu... Ibu baik-baik saja kan_?"

Mata _onyx _itu menyelinap dan memandang ke sekeliling sebuah kamar kecil berukuran 4 x 5 meter itu. Tak ada satupun perabotan ataupun hiasan apapun yang bisa memberikan nuansa lain di kamar itu. Hanya cat putih polos dengan sedikit kerutan hitam di atas dasar warnanya. Langit-langit atap kamar yang terbuat dari _plavon _putih biasa itu juga memperlihatkan kondisi yang sama. Sedikit kerutan hitam dan noda besar berwarna keabuan menjadi tanda sudah beberapa kali kamar itu harus menjadi korban kekejaman air hujan yang terkadang turun membasahi daratan distrik tiga.

Mata itu juga menelusup ke sekitar ranjang yang sudah begitu peyot. Tatapannya berubah sedih. Ia mendekati sosok yang kini terbaring lemas di atas ranjang itu. Ia semakin mendekat dan mendekat, lalu melihat ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Posisi tidur wanita itu terlihat menelungkup ke arah kiri, seakan tengah memandangi dinding yang tepat berada di depan wajah sosok itu.

Sekali lagi, ia teringat dengan memori lama yang bergerak terus-menerus di dalam kepalanya itu bak sebuah lentera yang diterbangkan oleh angin masa lalu.

"_Itachi... Itachi..._"

Nama itu terus saja disebut oleh sosok wanita itu dalam tidurnya. Dan selama itu pula, rasa sesak seakan menjalar di paru-paru pemilik mata _onyx _itu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi demi menyembuhkan kondisi _psikis _sang ibu yang semakin lama semakin memburuk.

"_Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada ibu, Itachi-nii? Kenapa?_"

Pertanyaan itu seakan menjadi keputusasaan terbesar yang melingkupi diri pemuda itu. Apa yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah kehampaan semu yang terpendam dalam kegelapan hatinya. Terkadang, ia ingin sekali bisa kembali ke masa lalu, kemudian mengubah masa lalu itu. Tapi, ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa dengan berbagai rahasia yang terus disimpannya dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya selain ia, anggota _geng-_nya dan juga sang _ayah_. Bila _kekuatan _tuk mengubah masa lalu bisa didapatkan dengan cara apapun juga, ia akan mendapatkannya meski harus mengorbankan jiwanya. Hanya demi sang ibunda yang masih mengalami tekanan _psikis _saat melihat persamaan wajah sang _adik _dengan sang _kakak_.

"_Itachi... Itachi... Jangan ke tempat itu, nak. Jangan... Jangan tinggalkan ibumu ini. Dan juga adikmu..._"

_Tik, tik, tik._

Airmata itu turun dan membasahi lantai kayu kamar sempit itu, melalui selusur wajah tampannya dan jatuh bak tetesan hujan. Jelas air itu bukanlah air hujan. Air itu adalah hasil dari semua kesedihan yang kian menumpuk di _hati _sang pangeran terbuang ini. Dan kali ini... tetes-tetes airmata itu adalah tetesan airmata pertama yang berhasil dikeluarkannya semenjak hari terakhir ia mendapatkan luka torehan di wajahnya oleh lemparan gelas sang ibu padanya.

Tatapannya masih kosong dan hampa. Meskipun airmata itu turun begitu saja dari sudut-sudut matanya obsidiannya, tak ada satupun emosi yang bisa terlihat dari wajahnya itu. Tak ada. Seakan-akan ia tengah menatap ke arah bola dunia yang terus berputar dan mampu membuatnya terdiam.

Ia menghapus airmata yang telah memenuhi garis imajiner panjang yang dimulai dari ekor matanya dan berakhir di ujung tulang rahangnya. Ia kemudian mendekati sang ibunda dan menarik selimutnya yang nyaris tidak lagi menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Diletakkannya selimut itu hingga rasa hangat mulai menjalar di tubuh sang ibunda. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah wajah sang ibunda yang begitu tirus. Entah sudah berapa malam ia habiskan hanya untuk meneriakkan nama putra sulungnya. Dan di malam-malam itu pula, pemuda ini akan terus berjaga. Jika tidak, maka sang ibunda mungkin akan _mengakhiri _hidupnya di saat itu juga.

Ia melirik ke arah sebuah buku yang telah dibacanya habis hanya dalam waktu empat jam saja. _A Secret of Apache Tribes _dan _Love for The Holocaust Victim. _Sudah dua buku yang berhasil ia selesaikan dalam minggu ini. Ms. S sepertinya mengetahui hal yang disukai pemuda itu. Meskipun di sekolah maupun di kelas, ia tampak malas menyentuh buku-buku pelajaran yang semuanya hanya berisi dengan teks saja, sebenarnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda tanggung yang sangat suka membaca. Menurutnya, ia bisa melihat sebuah dunia yang berbeda melalui buku-buku itu dan hal itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia menyukai buku.

Sebuah bel listrik berbunyi di _flat _kecil yang disewa oleh pemuda itu. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan memutar kuncinya. Tak perlu baginya tuk mengintip ke arah bulatan kaca kecil yang tertempel di bagian tengah atas pintunya sebab ia sudah bisa memerkirakan _tersangka utama _yang menekan tombol bel _flat-_nya itu.

"Ng, _kon-konbanwa Sasuke-kun_. A-apakah kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

Karin. Gadis berambut merah menyala dengan kacamata tebal yang membingkai dua buah matanya yang sering berkedip-kedip malu saat menatap lurus ke arah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Itulah _tersangka utama _yang kini berbicara padanya.

"Ibuku sudah tertidur tapi aku harus tetap menjaganya. Kapanpun ia bisa _histeris _lagi."

"Be-begitu ya? Sebenarnya, ada yang—_ngg_..."

"Kenapa Karin?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat kepala Karin seakan ingin memberikan suatu tanda pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Karin saat itu dan menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Pemuda itu bisa mendapati tiga lelaki tengah berdiri dengan gaya aneh di tangga gedung _flat _itu.

"_Ngg... _sebenarnya, _Suigetsu-kun, Juugo-san, _dan_ Kabuto-san _yang memintaku tuk membujukmu ikut dalam _penyerangan _kali ini. Tapi..."

Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangannya tuk meminta Karin menyingkir dari hadapannya. Karin pun bergerak ke samping, memberikan ruang bagi Sasuke tuk berjalan keluar dari pintu _flat-_nya dan menemui ketiga lelaki yang sudah menungguinya.

"Hoi Sasuke! Sudah sebulan ya kita tidak melakukan _pengejaran _lagi? Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu sih? Mirip seperti kepiting rebus, kau tahu itu? _Hahaha..._" ungkap salah satu dari ketiga lelaki yang wajahnya agak mirip seperti ikan hiu.

"Jangan katakan hal itu seakan-akan kau juga tidak pernah berwajah pucat seperti itu, _Suigetsu_." balas yang lainnya, yaitu seorang pria berkacamata bundar dengan kuciran kecil di rambutnya.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini? Sudah kukatakan aku sedang _istirahat _dari penyerangan untuk dua bulan. Kondisi ibuku semakin memburuk akhir-akhir ini dan kuputuskan untuk tetap berada di _flat _dan bekerja di _bengkel _milik pria tua bernama _Sakumo Hatake _itu. _Hh_, kalian tak tahu ya? Polisi semakin aktif melakukan pengejaran balasan akhir-akhir ini. Ya, tentu saja. Polisi-polisi itu sudah mencium gerak-gerik _kalian _akhir-akhir ini." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum sinisnya. "Makanya, aku juga tak ingin mengambil resiko yang besar."

Pemuda berwajah mirip ikan hiu itu memutar-mutar kepalanya, berusaha mencari pembelaan atas pernyataan Sasuke padanya dan juga yang lainnya. Akan tetapi, dua pemuda yang lainnya seakan tidak memerhatikan aktivitasnya itu.

"Kurasa perhitunganmu memang sangat tepat, _Sasuke_. Tapi... sekarang kau butuh _uang _kan?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu sembari mengangkat kacamatanya dari bagian s_inus-_nya.

"_Uang_? Kurasa tidak. Kau tidak tahu kan terkadang aku juga _bergerak _sendiri. Dan terkadang, kakekku sedikit _membantu_ secara diam-diam." jawab Sasuke sambil melipat lengan di dadanya.

Pemuda bernama Kabuto itu menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya dan mengeluarkan seringai aneh di wajahnya. "Oh, maksudmu _Uchiha Madara-sama_ ya? Ckck, tak kusangka kau masih saja tak bisa lepas dari kakek yang sangat kau sayangi itu ya? _Hahh... _bukannya sudah bagus kami masih mau menerimamu sebagai anggota di _geng _ini meski dengan statusmu yang sekarang ini _ne, Uchiha Sasuke-sama_?"

"_U-Uchiha Sasuke-sama?! _Apanya yang –_sama_? Dia itu tak ada bedanya dengan kita, _Kabuto-san_!" seru Suigetsu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tanpa emosi Sasuke. "La-lagipula! Kontribusinya bagi _geng _kita tidaklah sebanyak dengan apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini demi _geng_!"

"Hentikan _Suigetsu!"_

Pria lain yang terlihat lebih tinggi dan berlengan agak kekar akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia terus saja terdiam dari tadi dan kini giliran ia berbicara. Kabuto pun mempersilakan pria berambut merah jabrik itu untuk menenangkan Suigetsu yang mulai terbakar emosi.

"Bisakah kau diam sedikit, Suigetsu? Aku tahu kau juga telah melakukan banyak hal demi _geng _kita. Tetapi, tetap saja kita harus menghormati _Uchiha Madara-sama _yang banyak membantu _geng _kita selama ini meskipun beliau melakukannya secara diam-diam. Itu seua dilakukan oleh beliau agar klan _Uchiha _tak mengetahuinya." jelas Juugo—mampu membuat Suigetsu berdecak kesal dan mengalihkan wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Sasuke. "Dan kau juga, _Sasuke-san_. Kuharap kau mengerti dengan kondisi kita sekarang. Menurutku, _Uchiha Madara-sama_ juga tak menginginkan adanya perpecahan dari _geng _yang dibentuknya dengan tujuan untuk menya—"

"Tak perlu sampai kau sebutkan akan tujuan _geng _ini, Juugo. Aku sudah paham itu." potong Sasuke. "Lalu, mau kalian apa?"

Bayangan hitam yang terlihat seperti memakan seluruh bagian wajah dari pria berkacamata itu sedikit tersinari oleh sorot lampu koridor _flat _itu. Ia melangkah maju ke arah Sasuke. Dengan senyum aneh yang terhias di wajahnya itu, ia menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata _onyx _milik _Uchiha _yang terbuang itu.

"Singkat saja, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kami—_kami _butuh _darahmu..._"

~(ooOoOoo)~

_**Sakura.**_

Api. Merah. Darah. Tangis. Dan teriakan amarah.

Semuanya terlihat begitu nyata di dalam mimpiku malam ini. Setelah menyelesaikan bab ke-sepuluh dari buku pemberian _Ms. S_ yang kedua itu, dengan cepat, aku bisa tertidur lelap di atas sofa ruang keluarga rumahku.

_Love for The Holocaust Victim_ adalah buku yang kuharap bisa kuselesaikan malam ini. Baru saja aku membaca di bagian saat _gadis _bernama _Anne _itu melarikan diri dari kejaran bariton prajurit bengis dan seorang gadis kecil lainnya yang kemudian menyelamatkan hidup _Anne_. Entah kenapa, kisah itu seakan mampu membawa diriku berada pada posisi gadis itu saat ini? Apakah perjuangan _Anne _dalam menentukan sesuatu yang ia katakan sebagai _keadilan_ akan sama seperti diriku kelak? Aku yakin, gadis bernama _Anne _itu akan tetap hidup demi _keadilan _dan _kebebasan _yang terus dicarinya hingga saat ini.

Lagi-lagi _pria _itu mendatangi mimpiku. Bukannya ia sudah _meninggalkanku_ begitu saja? Lalu, kenapa ia terus saja menghantui mimpi-mimpiku ini? Aku hanya ingin melewati malam ini dengan tidur yang nyenyak. Kalau saja _Mum _tidak mengelus-elus ubun-ubun kepalaku saat itu, mungkin saja aku tidak akan bisa tertidur hingga pagi.

Aku tak yakin kapan penyakit ini muncul pada tubuhku. Ya. Sebuah penyakit tak bisa tidur. Meskipun terdengar konyol tapi sungguh terasa sangat tidak enak. Aku merasa, semenjak _kejadian _di _hari itu, _aku menjadi gadis penderita insomnia berat. Dan hal itu sungguh mengganggu kesehatanku akhir-akhir ini. Dan juga, akan berakibat buruk dengan kecepatan lariku.

Dalam mimpi itu... tak hanya _ia _yang muncul. Tetapi juga... pemuda berambut _spike _yang bermata kelam itu.

Sosok pemuda itu seakan mem -_prototype-_kan sesosok karakter dalam buku yang tengah kubaca saat ini. Ya. Dia adalah _Andrew Louie D'Lamanc_. Seorang bangsawan Perancis yang nyaris menjadi korban _holocaust _di Jerman. Dengan sifat dinginnya, ia mampu menjatuhkan kekuasaan _absurd _pria berkumis tipis itu di salah satu barak penyiksaan. Ia pun lari hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan _Anne _di salah satu rumah besar milik seorang jenderal baik hati yang menampung semua korban selamat dari peristiwa _holocaust _itu. Bersama, mereka pun berusaha mengubah keotoritarian penguasan Jerman dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Tapi, ia tetaplah seorang pemuda berambut _spike _yang bermata hampa dan kelam. Dan juga, aku hanyalah seorang _Haruno Sakura _yang mampu berlari jauh dengan kecepatan bak kuda _mustang. _Itu menurut _Gaara-nii_.

_Takkan ada yang berubah kecuali kami yang mengubahnya sendiri..._

Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh _pria _itu saat _kencan konyol _pertama kami.

Aku pun terbangun. Mata _emerald-_ku terbuka lebar dan berusaha tuk mengedarkan pandanganku itu ke segala arah. Denyut jantungku semakin bertambah kencang, begitu pula dengan aliran nafasku yang semakin cepat. Aku seakan terikat oleh tali keras yang mengelilingi tubuhku saat ini. Mimpi itulah yang selalu membuatku terbangun di tengah malam. Dan kurasa, aku butuh udara malam, hingga kuputuskan tuk keluar dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan _Mum_ demi sehela aroma udara malam yang menyejukkan.

_Sweater _tebal khas musim dingin pemberian _Gaara-nii_ semakin kueratkan di sekitar tubuh kecilku. Angin tengah malam memang terasa begitu dingin. Jalan-jalan di seputar _wilayah _kami begitu sepi bak kota mati. Hanya ada lolongan anjing lapar di sudut-sudut gang tapi hal itu tidak membuatku takut sama sekali. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatku takut. Dan hal itu adalah _mati dalam kesendirian_.

Tak terasa aku sudah melangkahkan kakiku di perbatasan _wilayah_. Aku melihat sebuah tugu besar yang terbuat dari marmer putih menjadi batas tegas akan _wilayah _kami dengan komunitas lainnya. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku tetap melangkah menerobos _wilayah _lain yang bukan hak komunitasku. Di malam yang begitu sepi ini, aku hanya bisa terus berjalan hingga tubuhku sendiri yang meminta tuk berhenti.

Aku sampai di sebuah jalan sempit dengan ruko-ruko yang berdiri tegak di samping kanan-kirinya. Hanya sepi dan hening yang bisa terasa di jalan itu. Namun, indera pendengaranku takkan pernah lengah dalam menangkap suara sekecil apapun, meskipun itu adalah suara langkah-langkah kecil seekor tikus got. Dan kini, aku bisa mendapati beberapa langkah milik _manusia_ terdengar melalui jalan sempit itu, entah sudah berapa meter dari jarak tempatku berdiri sekarang ini.

"_Aku harus sembunyi. Kalau lari, mereka pasti bisa mendengar suara langkahku._"

Dan aku pun bersembunyi di dalam lorong sempit yang sedikit memisahkan antara ruko yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Lama aku terdiam di tempat itu meskipun gelap semakin memakan bayanganku. Suara langkah itu semakin terdengar dan terdengar jelas—membuatku bersembunyi di sudut paling dalam dari lorong sempit itu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Aku mulai berhitung akan kemungkinan kemunculan siapapun. Sinar lampu jalan yang remang membuat pantulan siluet bayangan panjang mulai terlihat dari arah pandangku. Meskipun samar-samar, aku masih bisa mendapati adanya bayangan panjang yang berjalan di jalan itu dan kurasa sosok itu tak sendiri melainkan ada sekitar dua, tiga atau empat orang. Dan kurasa, ada empat orang.

Mereka berjalan dalam sepi. Tak ada percakapan apapun. Sungguh bukan tipikal anggota _gengster _di distrik tiga. Ataukah jangan-jangan mereka adalah _yakuza_? Aneh. _Yakuza _hanya ada di distrik satu dan buat apa anggota _yakuza _distrik satu bermain-main di distrik yang bukan wilayah kekuasaan mereka? Lalu, mereka itu apa?

Aku semakin mengeratkan bagian leher _sweater _tebal yang kukenakan. Angin dingin yang berhembus itu sedikit membuatku menggigil. Aku ini memang bodoh sekali. Apa yang kulakukan di malam-malam begini hingga melewati _wilayah _komunitas lain? Tapi, saat aku mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri, entah kenapa, mataku seperti bisa menangkap sebuah pemandangan tak asing. Ya. Sangat tak asing dan sangat kukenal. Hanya dari bentuk rambut sosok itu, aku bisa tahu siapa _dia_. Mungkinkah sosok pemilik bayangan terakhir itu adalah—

"_Sasuke_?"

~(ooOoOoo)~

**-TBC-**

~(ooOoOoo)~

* * *

**_Author's Note : _**

_Hmm. Untuk sebuah penjelasan kecil saja, mengenai dua judul buku yang tertulis dalam fic ini, sumpah itu semua __cuma karangan saya aja. Kalaupun kebetulan ada yang sama judulnya maka itu tidak disengaja. Dan juga nama-nama yang bermunculan dalam buku itu cuma fiktif belaka. :p_

_Mm, aneh ya Karin di sini? Biasanya kan dia selalu menjadi karakter cewek agresif, tapi jadi penakut kayak Hinata gitu. Hahahaha... *digigit Manda-nya Orochin*. Mengenai hubungan geng-nya Sasuke dengan kakeknya itu... apa ya? Ngg..._

_Ah! Di sini Sasuke cukup menderita ya? Ha-ha-ha. Gara-gara baca naruto chapter 484, saya jadi pengen bunuh Sasukeee... , *dibantai Sasuke's fans*_

_Dan... oh iya! __Sekedar informasi, ternyata, saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dalam waktu sehari saja. Hahaha... *dilempari panci*. Dan saya ingin berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat mas Harry-Gregson-Williams. Berkat instrumen-instrumen 'penyejuk hati' yang diciptakan dan diaransemennya, fic ini berhasil saya tulis dengan alur yang mengalir begitu saja sampai-sampai gak jelas gitu akhirnya... XD_

_Yosh! A lot of thanks to : __**Ayui Nonomiya, Liya_anak_baik, Madame La Pluie, Furu-pyon, Michisige Asuka, Akabara Hikari, weniu, Mrs Shiranui, kiren-angel-lost, evey charen.**_

_RnR lagi yaaa~~~ *dilemparin jeruk*_


End file.
